Todos los rompe corazones empiezan por un corazón
by fundashi
Summary: Slash/DESPUES DE UNA PENOSO INSIDENTE HUYE CON EL CORAZON ROTO, MUDANDOSE SIN QUE SUS PADRES SEPAN LO QUE SUSEDIO, EL BUSCA NO SER DAÑADO DE NUEVO, CONVIRTIENDOSE ASÍ EN EL ROMPE CORAZONES DE LA NUEVA ESCUELA, TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA PUEDE TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE EL SE LOS COJA PERO NINGUNO PUEDE COJERSELO A EL, O ESO CRE EL ASTA QUE LLEGA UN LOBO TRATANDO DE DOMINARLO/Slash
1. Chapter 1

Todos los rompe corazones empiezan por un corazón roto

-abre la puerta Brandon

-no, mamá quiero estar solo, vete

-que te pasa por qué lloras, abre

-lárgate mamá no quiero hablar por favor

-está bien pero cuando llegue tu padre le diré de tu comportamiento

-está bien pero déjeme en paz

Al fin el chico oye cómo se va su madre, pero él no sale ni si quiera cuando llego su padre, al otro día por suerte no había clases pues era sábado, el no podía creer como fueron capaz esos desgraciados de traicionarlo y romperle el corazón

Esa mañana en la escuela.

Había un festival de fin de curso y la semana que faltaba solo tendrían que ir por sus papeles, el tenia una noticia para sus amigos, pero tendría que decirla al final del festival ya que con la maestra cerca no podían hablar porque los regañarían. Estaban saliendo unas chicas cuando el siguiente grupo eran unos chicos vestidos o más bien medio vestidos, porque solo traían pantalones, como en esos videos de rap donde solo traen los pantalones y tatuajes en el cuerpo, el se quedo en la baba y su amiga de lado le dio un codazo para que disimulara ya que su novio podía verlo, el solo se sonrojo y voltio la mirada para ver a su novio distraído jugando con sus compañeros. Cuando termino el fectival su amiga se puso hablar de trivialidades, cuando se acercan los demás y le preguntan por que estaba tan distraído, el dijo que no era nada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sobre la noticia que tenía que darles, su amiga hablo primero

-sabían que Brandon es gay

El se quedo en shock y no es que no les fuera a decir de hecho tenía planeado decirles el día que viniera por los papeles, además de que nunca dijo que fuera gay en realidad era bisexual, pero su amiga se adelanto, el solo voltio a ver a los demás, solo unos cuantos se le quedaron viendo raro como diciendo y eso que, pero lo que le dolió fue que su novio Iván le vio con desaprobación, pero antes que otra cosa pasara la maestra los metió, dio la última clase y los dejo salir, el corrió al baño en cuanto salió, cuando estuvo por fin mas calmado iba a salir cuando oye que alguien entrar, así que se subió los pies a la tasa del baño, esperaría que se fueran, para que no lo vieran y pudiera salir sin problemas, pero lo que oyó lo dejo mas herido si es que se podía mas

-vamos no seas así, sabes que solo tenias que ser más sensible con él, se ve que te quiere mucho y tu lo viste como si fuera lo peor, cuando tu eres mucho peor que el

-¿de qué hablas Rodrigo?

-de Brandon todos sabemos o por lo menos intuíamos algo, todo el tiempo andaban juntos, por favor iban juntos al baño y qué decir del tiempo que se tomaban en los cambiadores, no somos tontos, solo les dimos su espacio para que se sintieran en confianza y nos lo dijeran

-pero sabes que no puedo apoyarlo, mis padres me odiarían y no quiero eso

-Iván no mientas, los dos sabemos que tus padres te aman y esto no les molestaría, ¿qué es?

-bien, no quiero estar atado a solo una persona, además estoy saliendo con su amiguita

-¿qué? pero esa es muy golfa, ¿por dios en que pensabas?, le romperás el corazón a Brandon

-bien es su culpa, me gusta mucho, tiene un cuerpo que me prende, pero no hemos pasado de mamadas y pajas, eso es todo, su amiga por otro lado no le importa que se lo meta

-¿Qué? es por eso ¿por qué Brandon no quiso que te lo cogieras?, vamos tampoco era para tanto

-sí, es por eso, ya, yo quiero todo ya y rápido, no que me tome años

-¿y lo de decir que él es gay, también fue tu idea?

-no, eso si me tomo desprevenido, en realidad es bisexual como yo

-¿qué aras ahora?

-fingir que no lo sabía y que solo me juntaba con el por acercarme a su amiga norma

-eres un patán

-sí, lo que sea, tengo que llegar temprano a casa, me llevas, hoy no traje mi auto

-bien vamos

En cuanto salieron Brandon salió sin expresión en su rostro, ya no sentía nada pues su corazón estaba destrozado, roto, no latía por mas sentimiento que no fuera ira, rabia, furia, enojo, se sentía mal lo único que quería era llegar a su casa. Cuando llego se encero en su habitación llorando, es aquí donde está ahora, ya media noche y aun no salía, aun que estaba ya más calmado. Empezó a pensar en todos los chicos y chicas con las que avía estado y todos en algún momento lo trataron mal, algunos incluso tuvieron el descaro de dejarlo por su hermana, afortunadamente ella no les así caso y menos después de lo que le asían a él, pero ninguno como Iván, al menos los otros y otras se lo dijeron en su cara, pero estos dos se pasaron, eso fue mucho para él, así que decidió no volver a sentir nada por nadie que no fuera su familia y si rompía corazones en el proceso, el ya no lo podría notar, se prometió no volver a llorar

En la mañana salió bañado, arreglado y con sus cosas guardadas, en la mesa ya estaban toda su familia esperándole para desayunar, se sentó junto a su padre, mientras que sus hermanas se sentaron en frente de él y su mama al terminar de servir se sentó frente a su padre, comenzaron a desayunar, de repente le cuestiono su padre

-¿Qué paso ayer tu madre dijo que estuviste llorando?

-la despedida ya sabes (mintió)

-así que decidiste venir con nosotros

-así es padre, solo son mis amigos, los extrañare, pero ustedes son mi familia y no me abandonarían ¿verdad?

-claro que no hijo por eso te deje tomar la decisión por ti mismo, pero pensé que les pedirías la opinión a tus amigos, ¿qué paso?

-nada, solo que no tenía por qué preguntarles a ellos, sino tomar la decisión por mi mismo, la cual no fue muy difícil

-que bien porque te extrañaríamos mucho hermano-dijeron ambas mirándolo con tristeza, ya que ellas eran las únicas que sabían y eso porque iban en la misma escuela

-y yo a ustedes chicas, además quien espantaría a sus novios

-oye, no es justo

Todos en la mesa sonrieron por la broma del chico

-bien ya que todo está dicho les recuerdo que la mudanza viene al medio día y hay que entregar la casa el viernes, espero tengan todo listo, además quería preguntarte hijo ¿te puedes quedas con tus hermanas en lo que tu madre y yo entregamos la casa? se que tienes que ir la otra semana por los papeles, así que yo los recogeré con tu madre ¿no te molesta?

Decir que Brandon estaba molesto era mentir, se sentía contento de no tener que inventarse nada para no volver a la escuela, así que asintió con la cabeza ya que tenia comida en la boca

Brandon ya había tomado la decisión desde el primer momento, pero quería decirles a su amigos para organizar una fiesta de despedida, pero ahora se alegraba de no haberles dicho, ya que tenia pensaba hacerlo con Iván como recuerdo, pero estaba contento de no haberlo hecho nunca con él, aun le dolía, así que se quedo ayudando a sus hermanas con las cosa pesadas.

Al poco rato llega los camiones, hicieron dos grupos en el primero él con sus hermanas y en el segundo sus padres. Cuando llegaron la casa era más grande y en un lugar más acomodado (zona con más dinero), el traía un juego de llaves así que abrió la puerta para que los de la mudanza metieran las cosas en el interior.

La semana pasada acompaño a su padre para decidir que habitación estarían dándole a cada quien, en caso de que decidiera venir le dijeron cuan querían que tuviera, así que en lo que llegaba el segundo camión, el empezó a dirigir a los hombres para acomodar las cosas. Cuando todos los muebles estuvieron acomodados empezó a poner las cajas donde tenía su destino, como las de la cocina, los cuartos en fin.

Ya era de noche los camiones hace rato se habían ido y las cosa estaban en sus habitaciones que les correspondía solo los cuartos de la cocina, la sala, el estudio tenían cajas sin abrir, así que cansados dejaron todo y pidieron algo de comer por teléfono, ya mañana terminarían mas rápido, sobre todo porque mañana llegaba la personal que contrato su padre para atender esta casa, ya que a los otros empleados de la otra casa les quedaba muy lejos, así que les dio la mejor recomendación para que los nuevos dueños vieran que eran honrados y los contrataran, ya terminando de cenar fueron a su habitación a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

**aquí sale jacob, espero les guste **

**La expulsión **

En forks, todos estaban emocionados por la próxima boda de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, bueno todos acepto Jacob Black. Jacob no estaba nada convencido con esa boda, de hecho el quería evitarla o por lo menos convencer a Edward para que se la lleve lejos y la pudiera convertir antes de la boda, ya que si lo así después podrían tener problemas con la tribu, ya que eso podría ser peligroso para bella, por eso fue a hablar con Edward, quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión con respectó a todos estos temas, pero como estaba seguro que igual se casarían, busco lo mejor para su amiga que era como su hermana y a quien amaba mucho, Jacob había encontrado una posible opción para su amiga

Citó al vampiro en los límites de la reserva, cuando llego, Edward ya lo esperaba, pero no venia solo estaba con Alice, lo cual sin que lo supieran ayudaría a cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos para el bien de mi fic, digo de bella. Como sea, se acercó a los vampiros

-hola chupa sangres, pudieran venir, que bien

-¿qué quieres perro? ¿Por qué nos mandaste hablar?

-primero, llame solo a tu hermano, no a ti, segundo quería hablar del bien de bella

-mira, no sigas insistiendo, ella será mi esposa y un vampiro

-lo sé, sé que no puedo evitarlo, pero quería prevenirlos, no por ustedes sino por bella, si la convierten aquí los de la tribu los cazaran, por eso estuve buscando la mejor opción para bella, se que faltan 5 días para la boda, lo mejor es que se la lleven y la transformen antes de ese día, la tribu ya la verán como vampiro, ustedes pueden decir que ninguno de ustedes fue, que algún vampiro del exterior la ataco, pero cuando llegaron a salvarla ya era tarde, como sea no fue aquí, por lo que el tratado no se romperá y no tendrán que matar a bella por ser un vampiro como ustedes

-pero bella, quiere hacerlo antes, de ser vampiro

-no creo que sea lo mejor, se que algunas mujeres la primera vez sangran, supón que bella sangra, dices que su sangre te intoxica, ¿qué sucede si eso pasa?, los demás no estarán para evitar que la dejes seca

-creo que el perro tiene razón Edward

-no, yo me se controlar

En eso Alice tiene una premonición de bella embarazada, a punto de morir por qué el bebé le esta succionando toda la sangre, dejándola en los huesos, todo lo que come lo vomita, no pueden evitar que esto ocurra de hecho en la premonición el bebe y bella mueren por que nadie tiene ni idea que hacer en estas situaciones.

Cuando sale de la visión, deja que Edward la vea para convencerlo, por primera vez está de acuerdo con el perro, digo Jacob, de que es mejor hacerle caso a las opciones que él les propone. Cuando terminan de ponerse de acuerdo, deciden irse esa misma noche y tener por lo menos tres o dos días para calmar a bella después de la transformación, de ese modo poder venir a la boda sin problemas, ya que con los poderes de Jasper la tendrían controlada y evitar algún accidenté. Los señores Cullen recibieron una llamada, que fueran por bella, con el pretextó de llevarla a un spa los días faltantes, así ella estaría perfecta para su boda. A bella por otro lado, le dirían que sino la convierten antes de la boda podría morir, cuando estuviera todo listo volverían para la boda.

Habían pasado unos días y Jacob había evitado convertirse, ya que de ser así leerían sus pensamientos, pero el día de la boda llega, él se descontrolo al ver a su amiga convertida, se transformo en lobo, estuvo en el bosque calmando su rabia, su odio y a pesar de que se preparo para ese día, fue duro, ya que pensó que quizás bella se arrepentiría, pero no fue así

Cuando llego al otro día a la reserva todos lo estaban esperando. El comité de los ancianos y todos los jóvenes

-Jacob acércate, dinos es cierto lo que hemos visto

-si es cierto

-bien hemos decidido que no puedes continuar con nosotros, ya que as deshonrado y traicionado a tu manada, te expulsamos de la tribu

-pero yo soy el alfa, no me pueden hacer esto

-tu condición de alfa no cambia lo que cambia es la manada tu ahora tienes que buscar y crear tu propia manada, tienes una semana para despedirte y tomar tus cosas para partir

Salieron dejando a Jacob con su padre

-les llamare a tus hermanas y vengan a cuidar de mi, puedes llevarte la camioneta para que tengas donde poner tus cosas

-no hace falta papa, ya me había preparado para este día, vendí casi todo lo que tengo, solo me queda la moto y una maleta con algunas cosas que necesitaré, espero no te molesté pero me llevare parte de la herramienta, por si la moto necesita repararse

-hijos no necesitas irte del pueblo solo de la reserva

-no padre si necesito irme, no podre soportar las miradas de los demás, ni soportare ver a bella, mi corazón no está roto, pero si está dañado

-hijo está bien que te la lleves la herramienta, además puedo ayudarte con un poco de dinero, que tengo ahorrado, iremos mañana al banco y abriré una cuenta para ti con la mitad del dinero, con la tarjeta es mejor, así no cargas tanto suelto, podrás atártela al cuello en una bolsa o algo así, además tienes que llevar un teléfono quiero que puedas localizarme en caso de cualquier cosa.

El tiempo que le dieron estaba por acabar, el y su padre ya tenían todo listo, la moto, la herramienta, los ahorros de él y su padre, un teléfono listo por cualquier cosa. Esa mañana se despidió de su padre y Jacob partió, a mitad de su recorrido por el pueblo, un volvo plateado le cerró el paso, bajo bella corriendo asía él, lo abrazo con fuerza, le dio las gracias y le pidió disculpas por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, él le dijo que estaba bien, que las cosas pasaban por algo. Los Cullen estaban muy agradecidos con Jacob, ya que de no ser por él, bella no estaría viva, además gracias a la información pudieron convertirla sin tener problemas, así que decidieron darle un presente por las molestias que le ocasionaron, le dieron una tarjeta con dinero por cualquier emergencia, pues se enteraron de la expulsión de Jacob, al principio Jacob se ofendió y se molesto, pero bella le dijo que no tenía como pagar ya que de no ser por sus avisos, Alice no hubiera tenido la visión que logro salvarle su vida, esto logro hacer que Jacob aceptara su presente, a demás de que sentía que fue su culpa que lo expulsaran de la tribu, le dio su número por si necesitaban de su ayuda. Fue así como Jacob fue expulsado y con un incierto porvenir

**Día de clases**

La semana siguiente continuo tranquila, los padres habían estregado la otra casa y recogido sus papeles, al parecer solo uno pocos preguntaron por él, Brandon no le importo y seguía recluido, sus hermanas le pedían ayuda con cuadros y cosas de hombres según ellas, como mover algunos muebles porque no les terminaba de gustar donde estaban acomodados

Su padre Agustín fue ascendido de ayudante del departamento, a jefe de nomina, por lo que tuvo que ir a la empresa matriz, el era un hombre muy afable no tenía problemas con nadie, de hecho todos en las empresas lo conocían y lo querían, así que entre todos le festejaron y le ayudaban con las cosas que aun no entendía, en era moreno fornido y con facciones tipo aristócrata, había vivido con sus padres y a pesar de tener dinero, tenían muchos hijos, por lo que relativamente les alcanzo el dinero para darles buenos estudios a todos sus hijos, todos eran alguien, cuando su padre conoció a su madre hija de un hacendado que hiso negocio con sus padres, se enamoro pero como ella estaba comprometida se la robo, cuando por fin se casaron y regresaron, los padres la perdonaron pero como se fue de casa sin pedirla correctamente no pudieron darle nada por las costumbres, pero cuando tuviera el primer hijo o hija recibiría su parte, pero la caída de la bolsa orillo a algunas empresa a tener que vender, quedando aun ricos pero muy justos, aun tenían sus tierras, su madre Sofía era rubia, de ojos color miel, pelo liso largo, muy linda, sus hermanas eran más chicas que él, socorro o como a él le gustaba decir coco tenia trece años y Gaby mejor conocida como Bibí tenía 15, el tenia 16 años. Coco era morena como su padre, pero el pelo de su madre, delgada y con unas piernas largas para su edad, con ojos negros, ya mostraba convertirse en señorita, Bibí era rubia como su madre, pelo largo lacio, pero ella ya tenía todo el cuerpo de una señorita, con pechos grandes, las caderas y piernas desarrollados, ojos miel como mamá. El por otro lado era más delgado que sus primos y que todos en la familia, que eran como su padre, fornidos, no, el mas bien era como los hermanos de su madre, de estatura media, delgado con muy poco musculo, ya que gustaba de hacer deporte, el pelo chino rubio oscuro y ojos miel, las facciones eran muy finas parecía chica, sobre todo porque le gustaba el pelo largo, tenía dos tatuaje, uno de la triada en la cadera del lado izquierdo, de lado derecho de la cadera un ying yang de dragon, un pirsin en el ombligo, otro en la ceja, convenció a su padre para que se lo pusieran de regalo de quince, ya que cómo sus hermanas tendrían sus grandes fiestas, no era justo para el no tuviera así que su padre acepto, pero que el escogería el lugar, ya que unos lugares podrían ser peligrosos

Cuando era chico tubo muchasnovias y novios pero, cuando entro a la prepa conoció a Iván, se hicieron amigos en ese entonces, notaba que también a Iván le gustaba ver a los chicos, no solo a las chicas, así que no fue una sorpresa que Iván y él se empezaran a llevar mejor, ellos fueron amigos, primero empezaron hablando de las chicas y sus cuerpos, todo paso un día, noto como en educación física Iván evitaba entrar primero, de hecho tardaba mucho, cuando le observo se fijo que los chicos le gustaban como a él, así fue que empezaron los dos, primero hablando del cuerpo de los chicos, pero un día Iván estaba hablando de que se sentiría besar a un chico, le dijo que probara con él, ya que el ya había tenido uno que otro novio. Los besos fue lo primero, luego toques explorando, después restregones y mamadas, cuando empezó a pedir más el se lo pensó, no era porque no lo hubiera hecho ya, pero aquella vez fue muy pronto, se arrepintió y no quería pasar lo mismo, entonces empezó a notar que ya no estaban tanto tiempo juntos, ahora sabia por que

Las vacaciones pasaron sin contratiempos, ya estaban instalados en la casa totalmente, sus hermanas tenían amigas en el vecindario, el aun no conocía a nadie y no es que no le hablaran, es que entre sus dos hermanas y sus amigas, eran muy ruidosas, cada que salía ayudar en algo de hombres, según ellas(mover cosas, usar herramientas o arreglar el coche) lo observaban, eso siempre le incomodaba ya que luego pedían que se quitara la playera para ver los tatuajes o el pirsin , pero no se quejaba, algunas eran lindas, así que coqueteaba con ellas, cuando no eran muchas llego a quitarse la playera, las clases casi empezaban, pero con lo que le paso decidió ser más seco, no se permitiría tener sentimientos por nadie, esto fue lo último que aguanto

En la mañana se despertó, se fue a bañar y se puso el uniforme, él y Bibí tenían que ir a la prepa, mientras que coco cursaba todavía secundaria el segundo año, así que cómo su madre llevaría a coco, a él le tocaba ir con Bibí, terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus mochilas, su celular y su ipod, se lo puso a escuchar, tenia bandas de rock, metálica y una que otra de pop de chicas, le gustaba el cuerpo de una que otra y mientras las oía se imaginaba con ellas (soy hombre, así que si, solo por eso las oigo) su hermana le dio su mochila, mientras ella iba con sus amigas, él iba con las mochilas y abrazándola, las demás que ya tenían un poco de confianza le tomaron el brazo libre. Cuando entraron todos se les quedaron viendo, unos por ser nuevos, otras por lo lindo, decían que lastima que tuviera novia y otros veían a su virginal hermana, con lujuria, lo cual le molesto, ella era una niña, bueno para el era así, por lo que al oír que lo confundían con su novio no los saco del error, toco la campana, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de las chicas y fue a su salón

Cuando entro, se sentó en una silla del fondo, por suerte aquí todas eran individuales, se quito los audífonos y apago su ipod, al poco rato entro el profesor el cual por cierto reconoció enseguida, de su antigua escuela, Gabriel era maestro de matemáticas, en cuanto lo vio le saludo, sacando de onda a todos los de mas, ya que el profe tenía su genio, pero él era un genio pero en la materia y el siempre iban a las olimpiadas de mate, así se conocieron sin romper esa línea maestro alumno, el profe se cambio por su mujer la cual enfermo y tuvieron que cambiar a un lugar más tranquilo, en ese entonces el apenas empezó con Iván y el profe los cacho en varias ocasiones, pero nunca dijo nada

-pero que tenemos aquí, como te ha ido Brandon

-bien creo

-¿qué haces tan lejos?

-papá lo ascendieron, por lo que tuvo que mudarse más cerca, ya sabe

-bien y tus amigos, como están ¿Iván que dice?

-bien creo, no se la verdad, no importa, Iván y yo lo dejarnos, yo no quise ir más lejos y él quería una ramera no un novio, así que no le dije nada de que me cambiaba de casa

Brandon le dijo todo delante de todos, pensó que mejor empezar siendo más descarado, sin engañarlos para que luego nadie se lo eche en cara, no quería que se acercaran y luego lo volvieran a dañar o a dejar de lado por ser bisexual, poniendo distancia desde el comienzo, el maestro solo asintió, pues no esperaba que lo dijese delante de todos, así que se puso a dar la clase, cuando salieron él se quedo platicando un poco con su maestro, luego salió buscando a su hermana, la vio en una mesa rodeada de sus amigas, se acerco y le pidió hablar a solas, cuando estuvieron solos en un pasillo se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer, ella solo le observo jugando con su cabello esperando que hablara

-el profe gabo está aquí, me pregunto por él, yo le dije lo que paso delante de todos, así que ya sabes aquí no me importa que sepan, pero mis padres aun no deben saber, además espero no te molesten ya que ahora todos no tardaran en saber

-¿por quién me tomas? ni yo ni coco diremos nada hasta que estés listo, además no creo que quieran molestarme, sabes cómo soy

-si lo sé, eso me preocupa, no por ti, por ellos, tendremos que pagarles el seguro hermanita

-vete al diablo Brandonlí

-solo si te vas primero a la chingada hermanita ¿te muestro el camino?

-oye no empieces

Brandon ríe, se levanta y se van a la mesa, almuerzan mientras las chicas siguen coqueteándole descaradamente, algunos les molesta, otros lo ven raro y unos pocos con una mirada lujuriosa. Cuando termina el descanso va al salón donde algunos lo veían, pero ninguno se le acerco

Iba rumbo a deportes cuando lo abordan dos chicos

-así que ¿eres gay?

-no, soy bisexual no te confundas

-¿Qué?

-sí, que me gustan tanto chicos como chicas

-bien como sea, nosotros si somos gays, el es Carlos y yo soy adrian, gusto conocerte

No lo podía creer ahí estaban esos dos, coqueteándole, Carlos era rubio, de pelo lacio y ojos verdes, adrian era castaño, con pelo lacio y ojos chocolate, los dos se le hicieron lindos, podría estar con ellos, así que decidió coquetear con ambos, sonrió acercándose

-gusto conocerlos, soy Brandon

Se acerco desapareciendo el espacio que había entre ellos, primero se acerco a adrian, extendió su mano, viendo como el chico enrojecía, entonces se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, luego hiso lo mismo con Carlos, cuando terminaron de presentarse les pregunto

-¿ustedes podrían decirme donde esta los cambiadores? me toca educación física

-aremos algo mejor, te llevaremos

Decía Carlos al tiempo que lo toma de un brazo y adrian del otro, así llegaron a los vestidores, se cambiaron, Brandon pudo notar como los dos chicos lo veían mientras él se cambiaba, cuando estuvo listo salieron. Así continúo todos los días, coqueteaba en la escuela con las amigas de su hermanita y con los chicos

Ya todos lo conocían, no había salido con nadie, pero coqueteaba con todo lo que se moviera. Sus hermanas pensaron que ya había superado lo que paso

El día que le toco educación física, el ya estaba en clases pero regreso por su botella, ya que ese día abría eliminatorias para escoger al equipo de futbol, por lo que saldrían mas tarde y mas cansados. Al entrar en el vestidor se entero que alguien trataría de seducirlo, solo para poder hacerlo con él, pero ese sería el inicio de todo

Cuando terminaron las audiciones, todos se cambiaron Brandon como siempre esperaba al último, al fin no tendría bronca ya que todos sabían cómo era y a nadie le molestaba, de hecho algunos se lo agradecían, ya que ni él, ni ellos se incomodaban de esta forma. Cuando ya estuvo listo iba de salida pero se topo con unos chico, los mismos que escucho al inicio de clases

-hola Brandon como estas

-bien, ¿dime les conozco?

-no pero nosotros a ti sí, yo soy Alan y el es Luis

-mucho gusto chicos, tengo que irme

-también nosotros, por cierto vendrás temprano mañana para ver el resultado, o en la tarde cuando te toque educación física

-yo creo que temprano, ustedes

-yo temprano, Luis hasta la tarde

-bien Alan, Brandon, me voy me esperan mis padres en el coche así que hasta mañana

Luis se va asiéndole una seña a Alan, que creen que Brandon no entendería, no lo hubiera hecho si en la tarde no hubiera olvidado su botella de agua, así que parece que el juego comenzaría

**los siguientes capitulos tendran lemon chico /chico asi que estan advertidos**

**por cierto dejen sus mensajes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lobos**

Con Jacob

Jacob ya llevaba muchos kilómetros recorridos y aun no se había detenido más que para ponerle gasolina a la moto, traía una gran mochila en su espalda, de no ser por el tipo de sangre que tenía sería difícil saber cómo lograba cargarla, por suerte sus fuertes músculos evitaban que la gente le preguntara como lo lograba. A lo lejos vio un lugar donde podía comer un poco y dormir

Los primeros kilometres fueron los más difíciles, ya que la conexión con el resto de la manada se iba rompiendo de apoco, lo que asía que fuera más despacio, pero una vez que fue roto por completo dejo de ir despacio. El lugar era muy pequeño, por suerte tenia donde poner la moto sin problemas de que la robaran, bajo de la moto, la aseguro y bajo la maleta que llevaba. Entro al lugar que anunciaba abierto las 24 horas, pregunto por una habitación, en la recepción había un señor gordo casi cayendo de sueño, al escuchar le dio la habitación más cercana a la recepción, Jacob pago y fue a la habitación, después de dejar sus cosas, fue al negocio de comida de junto, el cual era atendido por dos mujeres, una joven y la otra parecía su mama, se sentó en una mesa del fondo, pudo sentir cierto aroma que le era familiar, pero como estaba muy lejos de todos las personas del lugar no supo de donde venia, así que mientras descubría de donde venia espero que la chica lo atendiera, miro un menú para ver que podía pedir, a pesar de que llevaba las tarjetas dejo un poco de suelto por cualquier cosa, cuando por fin decidió pedir, ordeno casi la mitad del menú, cuando termino de comer, noto que dos chicos después de que el entrara, no habían parado de verlo al mismo tiempo que hablaban como si no pudieran decidir si ir hablar con él o no, así que espero, al final parecía que se habían decidido, ya que los dos se levantaron y fueron asía su dirección, cuando por fin estuvieron junto a él, noto dos cosas, que de ellos era ese olor y que al parecer venían en plan de retarlo, ya que al ser un alfa muy joven y nómada, podían reclamar su liderazgo y pedir una vez que le ganaran que fuera uno de la manada, lo cual no era algo que él quisiera hacer, así que espero

¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿De dónde eres niño?

-de ningún lugar ¿por?

-nos preguntábamos si ¿tienes una manada?

-no lo creo, ¿otra cosa que se les ofrezca?

-a decir verdad si, veras no dejamos de notar que tu tatuaje es de un alfa y veníamos a ganarte el puesto

-pueden retarme, pero no creo que puedan ganarme

-¿tan seguro estas niño?

-sí y podemos salir para que lo prueben ¿pero saben las consecuencias tanto si gano como si pierdo no?

-lo sabemos, no te preocupes

Así que los tres lobos pagaron y salieron atrás de los negocios, donde nadie los vería transformarse y luchar, después de quitarse la ropa se convirtieron en lobos, a pesar de que los tres eran jóvenes, los dos tipos se veían que a lo mucho le llevaba años de edad a Jacob, uno era moreno de pelo negó y el otro tenia la piel mucho más clara de pelo castaño, los ojos eran cafés tal vez uno los tenía más claros que el otro, se pusieron de acuerdo quien ira primero y quien después, así que el más joven se acerco junto a Jacob, quien se lanzo sin esperar, entre mordidas, empujones con los cuerpos para derivar al contrario, y más mordidas, se desato la pelea, después de un largo rato Jacob salió vencedor, luego se acerco el otro lobo para pelear con Jacob, no lo dejarían descansar, ya que según sus tradiciones los alfas tenían que ser muy fuertes, ya que de no ser así algún otro lobo o peligro que los rebasara en número podía vencerlo, el alfa debía poder contra esto, de no poder, sería justo que los otros lobos cuestionar su fuerza y liderazgo en una lucha de más de uno, si ganaba mostraba que podía proteger a su manada, de no ser así no podía ser digno de ser alfa (esto si pasa con algunos animales), Jacob después de otra pelea igual de ruda y difícil, logro ganarle a los dos lobos, finalmente mostrando ser digno de ser alfa, ellos empezaron a sentir sus lazos unirse al alfa que los cavaba de derrotar, ya que ellos no tenían una manada, el al tener el vinculo completo, vio que la manada de ellos fue arrasada hace unos meses, cuando paso el ejercito que había creado victoria. Regresaron a su forma humana y se vistieron, ahora Jacob los guio a su cuarto, donde una vez establecidos les conto su historia, todo sin dejar nada olvidado, ellos le contaron parte de la que no podía ver y que tampoco tenían una impronta. Usher era el joven de cabellos negros, Dayan es su hermano de pelo castaño, así que los tres se fueron a descansar, mañana los chicos revisarían las cosas de su casa, las que pudieran vender las venderían

Jacob ya estaba solo, los chicos ya se habían ido, después de un baño se acostó, esperando que mañana pudieran terminar de arreglar las cosas y poder marcharse

Despertó Jacob muy agitado, molesto, no sabía del porque de ese sueño, era tan raro, no recordaba conocer a ninguno de esos tipos, pero algo en su interior le hizo tener coraje de lo que paso con ese chico, se veía al más joven, pidiéndole al otro tipo, ir más despacio mientras era embestido, el otro no lo dejaba, solo se burlaba, decía que eso se ganaba por haber querido jugar con los grandes y decir amarlo cuando él quería alguien con más experiencia, al terminar, el más joven se quedo solo, llorando, eso logro encender la furia en su interior, haciendo que despertara

Estaba trasformado, todo ese coraje, no lograba calmar a su lobo, ahora estaba en el bosque corriendo, tratando de calmar todo ese coraje, pero no podía. Cuando estaba amaneciendo se sintió ya más tranquilo, regreso al hotel donde se estaba quedando, en la puerta estaban los dos hermanos lobo esperándolo, al parecer venían muy contentos por que lograron vender las cosas antes de lo que esperaban. Según escucho, un tipo quería construir unos condominios donde estaban la casa de ellos, ya que como todas las manadas bebían tener una casa con una gran extensión de tierra para las trasformaciones y correr, los estaba tratando de convencer de que vendieran desde que supo la tragedia, según el pueblo, ellos fueron atacados por un animal que se escapo cuando era trasportado a la reserva que había cercas, pero escapo antes de llegar, los ataco mientras dormían, por eso solo ellos habían sobrevivido, pues según habían ido de visita a casa de unos vecinos, por eso no fueron atacados

Consiguieron comprar un buen camión, donde podían poner la moto e ir los tres cómodos, con todo listo y cargado en el camión partieron. Habían pasado unos tres días ahora se encontraban en un lugar cerca de la frontera con México, estaban exactamente en san diego, querían cruzar ya que al parecer algo los llamaba a ir ahí no solo era Jacob, también era a sus nuevos miembros y si algo sabían era que tenían que seguir los instintos del lobo que tenían, por ahora todo el tiempo tenia sueños en donde el protagonista siempre era el mismo joven, desde esa noche que conoció a los hermanos, soñaba con ese chico, trataba de descubrir a que se debía

Esa noche decidió quedarse un poco mas repasando el mapa que los tres habían marcado, llevaba rato que dormían los hermanos, cuando paso lo más raro que hubiera imaginado. En la habitación de los chicos escucho un ruido como de gruñidos, cuando entro vio algo que jamás imagino que pasaría, los dos hermanos estaban teniendo en mismo sueño, lo supo porque decían lo mismo en sueños, pero lo que termino por darle un poco de miedo, fue cuando despertaron, lo hicieron muy enojados, casi convirtiéndose en el cuarto, esto los asusto, por que descubrió que los tres compartían sueño, luego de que logro calmarlos y pedirle que le contaran que habían soñado fue que lo descubrió.

Tenía que marcarle a su padre para ver por qué pasaba esto, además de que tenían que saber quién era ese chico con el que insistente mente soñaban


	4. Chapter 4

**ES EL PRIMER PASO AL DESASTRE**

**La mecha para ser un rompe corazones**

**( ****Panda**** - Procedimientos Para Llegar a Un Común Acuerdo)**

En cuanto Luis se fue el primero en decir algo fue Alan

-sabes te he visto desde hace días y quería decirte que me gustas mucho

Alan le gustaba un poco Brandon, ya lo había visto antes y solo lo quisiera seducir, aunque también había algo que le asía querer estar con él y querer conocerlo

-en serio que raro yo no te había visto

-si bueno soy muy tímido

Eso le dio una idea a Brandon de cómo divertirse un poco con ese chico que trataba de engañarlo, así que cuando pasaban por un pasillo lo acorralo contra la pared, provocando que las mochilas se cayeran, Alan estaba recargado en la pared con el rostro de Brandon a centímetros de el

Brandon pudo observar con mayor detenimiento a Alan era de la misma estatura, de piel blanca, de pelo negro lacio y unos ojos verdes, su cuerpo era un poco mas musculoso que el de él, entonces Brandon se acercó a él oído de Alan susurrándole

-que lastima, podríamos divertirnos un rato, sin compromisos, pero tampoco te quiero obligar, así que creo que deberías buscar un chico que quiera algo más serio contigo, porque conmigo no lo encontraras

-¿en serio, eres así?

-si ¿Por qué?, ¿tienes una idea de que podemos hacer?

-bueno yo quisiera estar contigo aun que sea una vez

Brandon sonrió, lograría que este jueguito le favoreciera, porque de algo estaba seguro, de el nadie se volvía a burlar, así que se acerco besando los labios del contrario suavemente como preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo con el juego establecido, la respuesta no tardo en llegar con una lengua ansiosa de explorar, Brandon puso su mano en la cintura del chico y poco a poco saco el cinturón, desabrocho el pantalón, metiendo después su mano en el interior, tocando como si fuera de cristal el miembro del chico, luego separo su boca de la otra, empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Alan dejando al chico muy ansioso de mas, cuando creyó que el chico delante de él estaba muy excitado paro, el chico lo miro confundido

-que pasa ¿por qué te detienes?

-por dos cosa, la primera si seguimos seré el activo, no quiero que después me reclames por qué no te avise, quiero que quede claro, esto será solo de una vez, tal vez dos, pero bueno, ni yo te busco, ni tú me buscas

-yo, quiero que sigas

-¿seguro?, porque no quiero que a mitad de que te lo meta me reclames, que era tu primera vez o que se yo, seré gentil eso sí, pero no sueñes con que yo sea el que este abajo, o que luego te mande regalos o sea una especie de novio, porque eso no pasara ¿aun quieres que siga?

Esto si dejo sorprendido a Alan ya que el aun recordaba su primera vez, no fue como a él le hubiera gustado que fuera, así que por eso nunca volvió a ser pasivo, pero esto sí que prometía mucho, así que solo asintió, viendo la promesa de que sería gentil en los ojos de Brandon o eso quería pensar, además de que al parecer el no diría nada si él no abría la boca

-se gentil por favor-_sonrió_

Esto dejo sorprendido a Brandon no esperaba convencerlo tan pronto, pero tampoco lo lastimaría, si eso quería Alan eso tendría, le daría una lección que nunca olvidaría, solo se aseguraría una vez mas de que entendió el juego

-seguro, ¿no eres virgen?, ¿quieres seguir con esto?

-no, no lo soy, pero si tu prometes que no serás rudo, yo no tengo problemas en estar abajo

Y era verdad, si sería mejor que sus primeras veces, por qué no, si no lo era, sería la última vez que sería pasivo.

Yo sé que soy poco superficial  
Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad  
Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad  
Para no perder el tiempo más

(Se que quieres, yo también  
Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien  
Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré  
Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Aclaradas las reglas, Brandon volvió a besar la boca, primero lamio los labios, después introdujo su lengua mientras una de las manos rodeaba el miembro del chico, mientras que con la otra lo tomaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso, Alan tenía una mano tocando el abdomen de Brandon, mientras la otra rodeaba su cuello, después de un rato Brandon bajo por el cuello así el abdomen del chico, mientras lo besaba le bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer quedando el miembro expuesto, lo tomo en sus manos, lo lamio poco a poco hasta que estuviera todo ensalivado, esto logro que la masturbación fuera más fácil y deliciosa, mientras esto ocurría, con la otra mano preparo al chico despacio sin prisas

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar  
Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más  
Quiero dejar algo en claro ya  
Deseo hacerlo todo nada más

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Alan sentía que no lo podía crear realmente ese chico se lo iba a coger y en realidad sería mejor de lo que recordaba, temía que sería bastante bueno como para querer que repitiera, pero por ahora sus gemidos no lo dejaban pensar, que estaban en un pasillo, que los de mantenimiento podrían venir, que la escuela aun tenia estudiantes, cuando Brandon creyó que estaba listo, se levanto besándolo de nuevo en la boca, luego el cuello, lo giro un poco para que su entrada quedara a la vista, se acerco y antes de que otra cosa pasara le pregunto si traía condones, a lo que Alan dijo que en sus pantalones, así que Brandon los busco, cuando estuvo el condón puesto, se acerco y siguió acariciando a Alan, para asegurarse de que la excitación no hubiera bajado, poco apoco se introdujo en Alan, el cual estaba más que complacido, era mejor de lo que recordaba

cuando Brandon estuvo por completo dentro de Alan espero, mientras tanto beso el cuello del chico, acariciaba las nalgas mientras que la otra mano seguía en el miembro, masturbándolo para que se relajara, cuando saco un poco el miembro lo introdujo de nuevo, dio por completo el la próstata de Alan, lo que hiso que sacara un gemido, si esto era mucho mejor que sus primeras veces, el chico era más gentil casi amoroso, el corazón le estaba ganando, mientras que Brandon ajeno a esto seguía embistiendo al chico delante de él, hasta que Alan se vino con un fuerte gemido en su mano, si le estaba gustando, pero Brandon aun no terminaba, lo que hiso que siguiera embistiéndolo, asiendo que Alan de nuevo con tanto golpeteo en su próstata, logro estar otra vez a punto de venirse, Brandon ahora si estaba cerca, asiendo que por segunda vez se viniera Alan, el apenas estaba cerca de la primera

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual,  
ruge mi nombre así sensual

(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien))

Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Alan ya no podía mas era mucho placer para él, ya se había venido dos veces mientras que Brandon apenas iba por la primera, cuando Brandon se vino por fin se paró de golpe, recargándose en la pared y sintiendo el orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo, el cuerpo de enfrente se recargaba en él para recuperarse, Alan estaba casi desmayado de puro placer, de no ser por Brandon que lo sostenía se hubiera caído, Brandon salió con cuidado de Alan, saco el condón y lo tiro, se acomodo la ropa y acomodo la de Alan. Después lo volvió a besar. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en su beso, Alan lo sintió, era como, dejara algo en claro, como diciendo algo, Brandon luego se separo y dejo al chico recargado

-lo se

-¿qué de que hablas?

-recuerda, no abra otra oportunidad de esto

-sí pero eso que tiene que ver con que lo sepas, ¿saber qué?

-puedo preguntar por qué dejaste que te cogiera, no que no me gustara, pero, según oí la idea era tener mi cuerpo

-si bien yo de hecho quería ser el que te cogiera lo admito, pero tú, no sé, tenias ese, no sé que, como si transmitir algo, fue irresistible no acercarme a ti

-como si quisieran dar a entender que por el hecho de ser solo sexo no tenía por qué ser menos suave y tierno que se tendría que sentir siempre como si fuera la primera ves

-¿cómo?

-eso que esto fue un común acuerdo, no por el hecho de que haya volteado las cosas para ti, quiere decir que la gente puede ir por ahí tomando a la fuerza la virginidad de otros o burlándose de ellos, yo te dije que había y tu lo aceptaste

-¿ósea que si hubiera sido virgen o no hubiera querido tu no?

-así es

-bueno no me arrepiento de haberme dejado, de hecho creo que me gustas más, hasta podríamos ser algo

-lo ves, es por eso que no ando con nadie, sin ofender, pero de sexo no pasara, con nadie, el amor no existe, existe la comodidad, la conveniencia, pero el amor no, ahora lo sé, además no soy virgen, pueden tener mi cuerpo, pero nadie tendrá mi corazón, es por eso que esto no se repetirá

Luego le dio un último beso, dejando al chico. por primera vez empezó a enamorarse de alguien que podría vales la pena, Alan pensó que de haber conocido a Brandon antes de ser ambos lastimados hubiera sido una linda relación, además intentaría ganarse el corazón de ese chico

Brandon pensaba en todo lo que le paso en su vida, su corazón estaría guardado por siempre y si la gente quería jugar, jugarían, a ver quien se arrepiente primero, por lo pronto el ya no tenía nada que perder si no se espera nada a cambio y Brandon sin duda aprendió a no esperar ya nada de la gente, solo tendría que poner las cosas en claro con aquellos y aquellas que quisieran jugar con el

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PONDRE EL SUEÑO Y EL JOVEN PROTAGONISTA DE ESTE**


	5. Chapter 5

**espero descubran quien es, como dije no es brandon**

**El chico del sueño**

_Era una de tantas citas que aviamos tenido, todo iba bien o eso creía yo hasta que todo eso pasó._

_Bien la cita empezó bien, fue por mí a mi casa, fuimos al cine después comimos y al terminar fuimos al parque cerca de su casa, estábamos caminando mientras platicábamos cuando de pronto empezó a llover, corrimos a su casa, cuando por fin estuvimos resguardados de la lluvia fue por toallas para secarnos, pero después de un rato vimos que no era suficiente, así que decidimos cambiarnos, el me prestaría un poco de ropa, el entro primero, cuando termino de bañarse y vestirse salió, mientras yo hable a mi casa para avisar que por la lluvia no podíamos salir, mi papa estuvo de acuerdo, me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado de no abrirle a nadie ya que estaríamos solos._

_Solo somos mi padre y yo, hace tiempo mama murió, papa sabe que soy gay y no le importa, cosa que me alegro mucho porque no me gustaba mentirle ni ocultarle cosas, en fin cuando termine la llamada entre al baño para bañarme y cambiar mi ropa mojada, cuando salí nos dirigimos a su cuarto para descansar, ya había estado otras veces, pero nunca para dormir así que tenía un poco de nervios, cuando entramos, el me indico que nos recostáramos un rato, a sí que sin miedo subí a la cama, nos recostamos abrazándonos mientras hablábamos de la película y demás trivialidades, en algún momento de la platica bostezamos y reímos juntos por lo cansado que estábamos, pero ninguno quería dormir todavía. Y entonces todo mi mundo se derrumbo dejando solo tristeza y llenándolo de mentiras y mi corazón roto_

_-Ya sé que podemos hacer para seguir despiertos_

_-¿y eso sería?_

_-qué tal si tenemos relaciones justo en este momento_

_-yo, no estoy listo, ¿por qué no esperamos si?_

_-no, vamos, no te hagas del rogar, se que quieres, además prometo que te gustara _

_Mientras hablaba se coloco encima de mí, presionándome con sus piernas y brazos para no poder salir_

_-no por favor, bájate me lastimas, ya deja de jugar_

_-bien me bajo, pero seguro no me amas, tal vez crees que te lastimaría, ¿es eso o por qué no quieres?, dame una buena razón_

_-tengo miedo, ya es eso_

_-¿miedo de que?_

_-de que no sea lo suficiente bueno para ti, se que has estado con otros antes _

_-veras pequeño, por eso me gustas, por que seré el primero, no importa que no tengas experiencia, no en balde te he esperado tanto_

_De repente ya estaba de vuelta en sima mío, cuando por fin comprendí lo que dijo trate de quitármelo de en sima, pero él era mucho más fuerte y grande que yo, me beso apasionadamente, yo por más que quise no pude quitármelo de encima, al poco rato me vi devolviendo abrazos, besos, caricias y gemidos, mentiría si dijera que no me gusto, que mientras besaba mi cuello no gemí para que siguiera, o cuando me masturbaba no alce mis caderas para buscar más placer, que cuando me besaba el pecho o el abdomen no gemía, que cuando me besaba no sentía que estaba cerca del cielo, pero como dije seria mentir, pero sabía que luego me arrepentiría, ese momento llego muy pronto, cuando aun con un poco de preparación me dolió cuando él entro en mí, me vi pidiéndole ir más despacio mientras me embestía, el solo dijo que pronto me gustaría, que si tuviera experiencia lo sabría, sentí que se burlaba de mi, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar, por qué de pronto todo el dolor que sentía desapareció al darle en algo que me hizo gemir de placer, entonces mientras él me embestía, seguí diciéndome cosa raras, solo capte unas pocas, como que eso me ganaba por querer jugar juegos de grandes, que le gustaba oírme decirle que lo amo, ¿que por eso yo lo dejaba tomarme porque necesitaba a alguien con experiencia como él?, me decía al oído que yo ya era de su propiedad, que él decía cuando y como hacerlo, me pidió que le dijera que lo amaba mientras se venía, me arrepentí mas cuando después de esas palabras yo aun así conseguí venirme en sus manos, mientras él lo hacía dentro de mí, cuando todo termino el me dio un beso, me dijo que si se enteraba que alguien más tocaba sus cosas me arrepentiría, se levanto y me dijo que tomaría un baño, que descansara, pero después de oír que solo soy su propiedad, que solo el tenia poder y decisión sobre lo que yo haga, me puso triste, ¿entonces solo soy un juguete nuevo?, ¿era eso?, ¿eso es lo que buscaba? no, no lo era, así que solo pude llorar de coraje, de impotencia, de rabia, se burlo de mi corazón y ahora estaba roto, destrozado, pero no, esto no se quedaría así, buscaría la forma de zafarme de esto, aria que se arrepienta de haberse burlado de mi, pero por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer era llorar_

_Los siguientes días fueron muy parecidos, el me llamaba quedábamos en un lugar, al principio como siempre me forzaba y a la mitad me hacia tocar el cielo para regresar al infierno, solo llorando sintiéndome sucio y burlado, mi padre no tenia que enterarse, eso me decía siempre desde asa mañana que salí de su casa, siempre que me iba, decía que no dijera nada a nadie, solo que éramos novios nada más._

_Siempre pensé que cuando pedias algo con todas tus fuerzas podría cumplirse, pero nunca pensé que se te pidiera un precio tan elevado por tus deseos_

_Toda relación que tenía con mí supuesto novio término cuando mi padre me dijo que tendríamos que visitar a su hermana, al parecer mi tía tenía algo importante que decirnos a mi primo y a mí, pero tan pronto mi novio lo supo se enojo conmigo, me dijo que estaba mintiendo, estaba por atacarme cuando llego mi padre, cuando vio que estaba a punto de golpearme lo corrió, le dijo que no se molestara en regresar, cuando se fue mi padre dijo que pronto estaría comprometido y que no tendría que preocuparme más, cuando le pregunte con quien él dijo que no sabía pero que pronto vendrían por nosotros, eso no me calmo por lo menos con mi novio mejor dicho mi ex, sabía a qué atenerme, pero que alguien que no conocía viniera y encima mi padre lo dejase a esa persona desconocida hacerse mi esposo no me tranquilizo, me hizo preguntar qué clase de familia tenía, pero no hubo mucho que pensar, ya que padre decidió adelantar el viaje gracias a este inconveniente, ahora estábamos frente a la casa de mis tíos, esperando que nos abrieran _

_Tocamos el timbre, el mayordomo nos abrió nos hizo pasar a la sala, fue avisarle a mi tía que era la única que estaba en casa que ya habíamos llegado, pero en eso alguien entro por la puerta, pronto mis primos nos estaban saludando en eso llego mi tía Sofía_

**bien espero les guste y comenten**


	6. Chapter 6

**espero les haya gustado y comenten si les gusta como queda**

**por cierto los personajes de Stephenie Meyer que use no me pertenecen**

La leyenda

Jacob

Esa noche por fortuna en el sueño al parecer fue más tranquilo, como si él estuviera en la mente del chico, solo recordando lo que el chico le hizo. Jacob y los otros por fin durmieron más tranquilos pero, empezaron a soñar con otro chico, pero a este no le vieron el rostro, aun así querían saber por qué soñaban con estos chico, así que en la mañana llamarían a su padre, el día de ayer lo hicieron pero al parecer él no sabía nada así que investigaría con los otros ancianos a ver qué descubrían, el pensó que no le podrían decirle pero su padre le explico que solo fue expulsado de la manada, si el aun tenía dudas podía consultarlos, a menos que fueran preguntas que tuvieran que ver con la manada en ese caso si no podían decirle nada, pero fuera de eso si él o su nueva manada tenían dudas de algo eran libres de preguntar, así que suponiendo que su padre ya le tendría una respuesta le llamo al medio día como le indico

-bueno padre ¿como estas?

-bien hijo, estaba esperando tu llamada, primero que nada espero pongas el altavoz, supongo que tus miembros están reunidos

-así es padre espera

En los dos días que pasaron solo encontraron a Sam un niño de 13 años, era moreno, pelo negro y ojos negros, por desgracia se convirtió la noche que su manada fue atacada, también su manada fue destruida por victoria, después de que el lazo lo unió a la manada, también tuvo los sueños compartidos. Jacob puso el altavoz

-ya padre todos podemos oírte

-primero los ancianos les mandan su más sentido pésame por sus tragedias. Bien los ancianos tienen dos teorías, según lo que cuentas, tiene una leyenda, primero les cuento la leyenda y luego les digo lo que los ancianos creen

Según las leyendas los nahuales, son originarios del Imperio Azteca estos eran protegidos por Tezcatlipoca, el dios azteca de la guerra y el sacrificio. La leyenda contaba que un nahual podía desprenderse de su piel y transformarse en un animal y así atacar con más salvajismo a los enemigos, también se cree que son sus guerreros y los que le rinden culto pueden disponer de uno para su protección

Aunque estas leyendas se mencionan con regularidad en prácticamente todas las culturas antiguas, el nahual es un ser mitológico de raíz mexicana. Su nombre, nacido del náhuatl, significa doble o proyectado.

Además, cada persona bajo su protección, desde su nacimiento, poseía el espíritu de un animal que se encargaba de protegerlo y aconsejarlo, principalmente durante el sueño. Estos espíritus también eran llamados nahuales.

Sin embargo, mediante la magia, los protegidos podían establecer un fuerte vínculo con su nahual, de modo que sus sentidos se agudizaban notoriamente. Pero había otro modo de aprovechar al nahual personal. Quienes se adentraban en el conocimiento de las cosas ocultas, lograban transformarse en su animal guía.

De este modo, en México se le conoce como nahual al que tiene la habilidad de transformarse

Los nahuales, como ya se ha explicado son hombres con la facultad de adquirir la forma de algún animal como puede ser el jaguar, ocelote, búhos, coyotes, entre otros.

A pesar de que según casi todos sus seguidores tienen un nahual, se piensa que son pocos los elegidos por el dios Tezcatlipoca los que pueden crear un vínculo más estrecho con sus nahuales, lo que les permite disfrutar de sus principales cualidades, por ejemplo: un protegido que es elegido para tal honor si su nahual es un águila, gozará de su visión; hay incluso quienes afirman que está tan ligado a su nahual que tiene la capacidad de adquirir su forma

Tezcatlipoca es el portador de la luz, nuestro señor Jaguar que nos mostrara en nuestro templo interior el entendimiento mediante la experiencia de lo que es bueno y de lo que es malo con el fin de lograr la sabiduría de la trascendencia.

La tentación es la necesidad del conocimiento, de la experimentación, es el uso de el libre albedrio puesto a juicio, libertad de hacer o no, pero así como el conocimiento puede hacernos despertar y liberarnos, también puede encadenarnos aun más. Tezcatlipoca también puede ser comprendido como un símbolo del conocimiento, la inteligencia y la libertad humana

Bien los ancianos creen que la primer teoría es, los chicos del sueño bien podrían ser un nahual o un protegido, de cualquier modo por ser digamos que descendientes directos de cualquiera de estos dos tipos, puede que sean uno protegido y el otro nahuale o los dos de uno, los ancianos piensan que ustedes están destinados a cuidar de ellos, como mencionan ellos necesitan protección por lo que sabemos ellos están a prueba y ustedes deben guiarlos, además dicen que su lobo tiene la necesidad de protegerlos, creen que no solo sean cuidadores de ellos, sino que tan bien puede que alguno de ustedes puede impregnar en alguno de ellos

La segunda teoría es que estos sean recuerdos del pasado y solo los tienen para probarlos y poderse unir a esta manada una vez que la encuentren, lo que sería un honor en cualquier caso ya que como dije son la madre de nuestros ante pasados y también se cree que pueden impregnar el ellos

Una vez resuelto eso y pasado el shock inicial, se sintieron bien ya que como dijo su padre sería un honor, trataron de grabarse la leyenda ya que podrían preguntarles o tal vez para contarla luego a los futuros integrantes de la manada

Jacob se despidió de su padre, cuando todos lograron asimilar lo dicho por su padre se durmieron para partir temprano, ahora más que nunca tenían ganas de encontrar a los chicos, ya que por los sueños se veían que lo estaban o lo habían pasando mal

**El ayudante que todo rompe corazones debe tener**

-Matt, Lucas como están, ¿por qué tan pronto creí que vendrían mañana?

-bien Lucas tuvo problemas con su novio y corto pero ya no importa creo que tenemos que hablar, Lucas ve con tus primos y no comentes lo que te dije hasta después, entendiste

-si padre

Los chicos salieron de la sala pero las chicas lo guiaron a la habitación que su madre les dijo que era para invitados, cuando estuvieron solos las chicas lo interrogaron

-¿Qué paso con tu novio estas bien?

-si estoy bien Gaby, gracias por preguntar, de hecho estoy feliz de no estar con él, pero no puedo decirte

-está bien

-¿dinos se quedaran muchos días Lucas?

-no lo sé socorro, mi padre solo me pidió empacar unas cosas, pero cuando pregunte para cuantos días no me dijo, solo dijo lo suficiente, le pregunte que si sería un mes y el dijo no lo sé solo empaca

-qué raro mama también a estado rara desde que Brandon llego llorando

-coco cierra la boca, lárguense las dos, dejen solo a Luca seguro quiere descansar y ustedes están molestándolo

-seguro como no

-lo que ustedes quieren es estar solos para hablar cosas de hombres o de ellos más bien

-ya largo

Las chicas salieron dejando solo a los chicos

-discúlpalas Luca sabes cómo son mis hermanas

-lo sé pero ¿no me saludaras como antes? ahora que estamos solos

Brandon se acerco a su primo, lo beso en los labios, cuando terminaron se sonrieron, Brandon se recostó en la cama y Lucas abrazo a su primo recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de este

-me dirás lo que paso o tendré que obligarte

-claro que te diré pero tú también tendrás que decirme que paso Brandon

-hecho pero tu primero

Ambos se contaron lo que paso, Lucas incluso le dijo que ocurrió en su casa hace unas horas y lo que su padre dijo, después de que terminaron de contarse lo que les paso se quedaron cayados pensando

-sabes no es justo lo que nos paso, deberían hacer que ese tipo de personas se arrepientan de lo que asen o mínimo que sintieran lo mismo, haber si les gusta que los traten igual a como ellos nos tratan

-sería una buena idea, pero tendrían que ser alguien que esté tan cerrado ya al amor como para resistir y no caer el en su propio juego

-tal vez solo necesita a alguien que le ayude

-¿explícate Luca?

-si mira que tal por ejemplo que tú seas esa persona, yo te digo como es el tipo que queremos que escarmiente, tú te acercas, mientras yo lo investigo para ver como enamorarlo, traer cada determinado tiempo fotos e informes de a quien ha lastimado, así yo te recuerdo como es el tipo para que no te claves y cuando veamos que él se está ya muy enamorado lo mandas a volar

-¿por lo que oigo tu enserio quieres que hagamos eso no es así?

-sí, yo quiero hacerles pagar, la forma que nos tratan no es junto, imagínalo, no somos los únicos a los que lastiman, hay otros y no es justo, alguien debería hacerles entender para que más gente no salga lastimada

Al terminar no evito ponerse a llorar, Brandon lo abrazo

-te afecto mucho lo que ese tipo te hizo, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti Luca, pero no te preocupes si eso es lo que quieres yo te ayudo, seré un rompe corazones, pero primero tenemos que ver que se traen nuestros padres y convencer a tu padre de que te quedes

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**que tal he, me quede wow, solo quiero aclarar que algunas cosas me las e agregado por el bien de mi historia**

**comenten por favor**


	7. Chapter 7

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

Jacob

Habían pasado unos días desde que hablo con su padre, estaban cada vez más cerca y los sueños con desconocidos y desconocidas iban en aumento, solo que esta vez ya no había violencia, empezaba a sentir más calma y para su sorpresa placer, no sabía de dónde venía pero al mismo tiempo sentía celos, aunque no supiera de que

Esa noche no podía dormir, se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando se encontraran con la "manada madre" como ahora le decían a los nahuales

Estaba tan concentrado en eso, de pronto sintió un golpe de excitación recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía como si unas manos recorrieran su cuerpo, por más que buscaba quien lo acariciaba no vio a nadie, pero la excitación crecía cada vez más rápido, de pronto sentía una boca recorrer desde su cuello hasta terminar en su miembro, estaba tan duro y tan urgido de descargarse que no pudo más, se desabrocho los pantalones sacando su miembro de su interior dejándolo expuesto, por suerte estaban en cuartos separados y nadie podía verle

Su miembro estaba palpitando de excitación y sentía como una lengua le recorriera, de pronto tubo visiones de un chico rubio de ojos miel que se levantaba y se ponía encima de él como si fuera a auto penetrarse el mismo con el miembro de Jacob, se quito la playera mostrando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, el tubo el impulso de tocar esa piel, pero se sorprendió al no poder hacerlo, sentía al chico encima de él pero no podía tocarlo así que solo vio, el chico se inclino y le susurro al oído

-te quiero hacer mío, por favor solo una vez y después dejare que tú me hagas lo que quieras

La forma de susurrarle y como se movía en cima de su miembro le decían que quien estuviera con ese chico no iba a negarse, no se equivoco, al sentir como una lengua descendía por su espalda mientras que unos dedos lo dilataban, le dijo lo que pasaría, pero lejos de asustarse se estaba excitando mas, después de un rato sintió que algo se introducía en el, pero no sentía dolor solo la excitación, así que se relajo y sintió como el chico de la visión le daba en un punto en el interior que lo hizo pedir más, de pronto sintió como el chico aceleraba el ritmo, estaba Jacob gimiendo porque sentía que pronto se vendría, también sentía como le acariciaban, le besaban y cuando finalmente se vino, el chico se inclino para que el pudiera venirse en su interior, al tiempo que le giraba con cuidado para besarlo, cuando el chico termino de venirse en el interior gimió para sorpresa de él su nombre, Jacob fue lo último que le escucho, sintió un beso mientras el despertaba y el chico se desvanecía

-¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?

Cuando se despertó Jacob, vio que estaba boca abajo, sin pantalones y toda la cama estaba llena de su semen, pero eso no fue lo que más le impresiona, sino que por primera vez cuando despertaba de uno de esos sueños, recordó todo, pero al recapacitar en lo que escucho y sintió, ya no sentía celos solo se sentía frustrado de no haber estado en la realidad con ese chico, abrazándolo, besándolo, así que se levanto y fue a darse un baño ya que era de mañana y sentía que cada vez estaban más cerca

**COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO**


	8. Chapter 8

**espero les guste, lo hice mas largo ya que el anterior fue mas corto y este es un poco del complemento del otro, vean a ver que opinan**

Revelaciones

Habían pasado Brandon y Luca toda la tarde en el cuarto, cuando bajaron a cenar ya todos los esperaban, cuando terminaron de cenar los padres les dijeron a los cuatro jóvenes que pasaran a la sala por que tenían algo muy importante que decirle

Brandon y su primo se sentaron juntos en un sillón frente a sus padres, las chicas se sentaron en el sillón de al lado, los chicos oyeron la misma leyenda que habían escuchado los lobos, solo que de parte de sus padres y con un extra, se les dijo que Lucas fue fruto de una unión de una protegida, mientras que sus primos eran de los nahual, por lo cual a lo mejor ellos ya deberían aprender de sus poderes

¿Que como paso? habían preguntado los jóvenes ya que se supone que son parientes no deberían ser todos del mismo, a lo que los adultos les dijeron la historia familiar la cual empezó así

Todos eran nahuales, si ellos habían sido descendientes de los guerreros, cuando nacían se hacia un ritual para ver cuál sería su protegido y su animal, así cuando llegaban a la edad que ellos creían se transformarían, les daban un entrenamiento de armas, desde pequeños se les enseño a pelear, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, les enseñaban como cuidar y dirigirse a su protegido, también les decían que debían unirse a él o a otros guerreros para poder crear más guerreros, ¿que por que solo alguno de ellos? porque eran a los únicos que su señor Tezcatlipoca consideraba dignos y los cuales ya sabían la verdad de lo que serian, no los abandonarían y no los tirarían de locos. Hacía muchos años su familia tenía problemas cuando llegaron los españoles, después de un tiempo de ocultarse fueron descubiertos, con las guerrillas (revolución, independencia, la guerra cristera, etc.) que hubo en México, fue difícil esconderse, en ese entonces cuando todo acabo todas las mujeres con las que podían unirse se habían extinguido, fue entonces que después de un tiempo solo quedaban hombres, asiendo que en los rituales se unieran entre ellos y logrando un embarazo masculino, con el paso del tiempo esto no fue suficiente, así que guerreros(lobos) de otros lugares empezaron a venir para hacer que la especie no se extinguiera, para ese momento el papa de Lucas y su hermana eran nahuales, cuando ella conoció a su esposo, supo que era como ella asiendo que tuvieran que unirse enseguida, en ese entonces el papa de Lucas tenía una protegida su esposa, al morir tan joven él había convertido inconscientemente a Lucas en protegido, porque su sangre y esencia eran como las de su madre, no quería perderlo a él tampoco

Cuando terminaron de explicar que pronto Brandon y sus hermanas tendrían que entrena para cuando llegara el momento de la transformación, más bien lo del nahual ya que lo de pelear como dije se les enseño desde pequeños, los chicos estaban en shock, pero les dijeron que pronto por la edad de Lucas, su protector no tardaría en llegar y con ello la manada se aria más grande, también se les dijo que el alfa era para sorpresa de todos Sofía la madre de los chicos, también se dijo que en el próximo fin de semana irían a la hacienda a visitar a los abuelos, que eran los sabios, además de hacer sus transformaciones junto con su iniciación a la manada, como Lucas aun no venían para protegerlo, se quedaría con ellos ya que como dije la alfa era la madre de Brandon, por lo que a ella le correspondía asignarle a alguien para que lo cuidara, por lo que si las cosas salían bien lo más seguro era que lo cuidara Brandon mientras llegaban los demás jóvenes

El fin de semana

En aquel momento obvio Lucas y su padre vivirían con ellos, así que trajo sus cosas para que Lucas fuera a la misma escuela que sus primos, el viernes Lucas ya estaba inscrito después de su primer día en el cual no paso nada sorprendente, fueron a la hacienda donde hicieron el ritual para ver en que animal se convertirían, Sofía era un jaguar, su esposo era un lobo y su hermano era un águila, los chicos se pusieron alrededor de una fogata donde todos los otros miembros ya estaban reunidos, aparte de sus padres habían otros tres quienes eran sus tíos, su animal eran venados ya que por la región tenía una reserva cerca, por lo que era más fácil pasar desapercibidos

Todos estaban convertidos en su animal alrededor de la fogata, los chicos están atrás de sus abuelos quienes concebirían el ritual y los integrarían a la manada, se les dijo que tenían que relajarse, dejar fluir la magia que los convertiría y cuando quisieran regresar, solo tenían que pensar en ser humanos y tenían que relajarse, ya que de lo contrario les dolería o seria incomodo, por lo que toda la mañana hasta el momento del ritual ellos estuvieron recluidos relajándose

POV Brandon

El abuelo traía consigo unos polvos, que después de haber hecho una especie de canto con un danza rara lanzo los polvos en la fogata, en esta apareció el animal de mi hermana la menos, el animal era colibrí, después de su transformación se integro al círculo, continua la misma rutina con mi otra hermana quien resulto ser un coyote, después de transformarse la integraron y ahora solo faltaba yo, al igual que con mis hermanas el abuelo hizo la misma danza con el extraño canto, luego los polvos que fueron arrojados a la fogata, después de que surgiera mi animal de entre las llamas, que resulto ser un ocelote bebe o jaguar bebe, empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se trasformaba, al igual que mis hermanas me relaje y deje que la magia me transformara, tomo más tiempo que con mis hermanas o el al menos así lo sentí, cuando deje de sentir el cambio abrí los ojos y vi las cosas más altas vi mis patas y en efecto era un jaguar bebe, seguí las ordenes de mi abuelo y me puso a lado de mis hermanas, nos dijo que los tres éramos pequeños y que por ahora no nos preocupáramos, que conforme fuéramos aprendiendo cosas creceríamos más rápido que si fuéramos un animal normal, cuando termino su explicación nos dijo que nos concentráramos en hablar, lo hicimos pero en vez de hablar o hacer ruido dé animal sentimos voces en la cabeza, lo que hizo que una voz más potente que las otras dentro de nosotros nos calmara, era madre que hablaba con nosotros en su mente, nos dijo que por medio de la mente nos comunicaríamos y nos pidió que dijéramos algo, mi hermana coco dijo que si cualquier cosa que pensara se oiría, lo que hizo que ella misma viera que si, luego bibí hablo diciendo que eso era genial, finalmente yo dije que esto era raro

Fin POV

Luego de que los chicos vieran que funcionaba su mama les dijo que fueran con ellos a recorrer la zona, cuando terminaron de mostrarles los limites fueron a la casa, ya dentro les dijeron que se relajaran y se convirtieran de nuevo en humano, lo cual tomo un tiempo pero los chicos lo hicieron bien, luego de que cenaran fueron a su habitación, les dijeron que temprano les enseñarían a pelear como animal

El sábado y el domingo los chicos habían aprendido a transfigurar mas rápido, habían aprendido a comer cómo animal y que comer para no traer sospechas, luego les enseñaron unos trucos para usar parte de lo que sabían de combate pero en su nueva forma, cuando termino el fin de semana ya eran más grandes y no parecían pequeños, sino animales jóvenes como lo que eran, se les dijo que ahora su forma crecería conforme fueran ellos creciendo

El primer corazón

Ya había pasado menos de una semana y su primo le juntaba datos por medio de los demás chicos el lunes, ellos ya tenían dos días tratando de enamorara al chico que decían era un cabro cuando cortaba con las chicas, así que lo primero era interesarlo en chicos, los dos habían estado teniendo fajes con los amigos de Brandon pero cerca del chico para que se interesara en ellos, lo cual había funcionado, lo segundo es que el chico empezó a hablar con brando de las mismas cosas pero, Brandon le dijo que él lo aria con él, pero solo si supiera que no es su primera vez porque entonces sería un desastre cuando ellos lo hicieran, lo que hizo que el chico corriera a perder su virginidad a quien saber donde, luego de eso Brandon le dio una chupada que hizo que terminara de enamorarse del atrevimiento de Brandon, así que el viernes final mente seria el día de…

Ese día Brandon fue a casa del chico le pregunto que si estaba seguro, el chico le dijo que si que estaba enamorado de él y quería hacerlo, fueron al cuarto del chico

POV Brandon

Pronto sentí un golpe de excitación recorrer mi cuerpo, sentía como nuestras manos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro, lo bese pero de repente vi otro rostro que nada tenía que ver con el de mi compañero, por más que buscaba en su rostro no vi que cambiara así que continúe, lo acariciaba, pero la excitación crecía cada vez más rápido, de pronto recorrí su cuerpo con mi boca, bese desde su cuello hasta terminar en su abdomen, mientras acariciaba su miembro, estaba tan duro y tan urgido de descargarse que no pudo más, se desabrocho los pantalones sacando su miembro de su interior dejándolo expuesto me ínsito a chupárselo, lo cual hice

Su miembro estaba palpitando de excitación y sentía como mi lengua le recorriera, de pronto tuve visiones de un chico moreno de ojos cafés, me levante hipnotizado por él y me puse encima de él como si fuera a auto penetrarme con el miembro del chico, me quite la playera mostrando mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo, el tubo el impulso de tocar mi piel, pero me sorprendió al ver que el chico no podía hacerlo, sentía al otro chico que era el que estaba conmigo, yo seguí encima de él, pero no quería estar con él sino con el otro, me incline y le susurro al oído

-te quiero hacer mío, por favor solo una vez y después dejare que tú me hagas lo que quieras

La forma en que le susurre y como me movía en cima de su miembro me decían que no me lo negaría, no me equivoco, al sentir como se levantaba y se recostaba boca abajo sobre la cama, con mi lengua descendí por su espalda mientras que mis dedos lo dilataban con cuidado para no lastimarlo, le dije que se relajara mientras lo besaba, pero lejos de asustarse se estaba excitando mas, después de un rato acerque mi miembro ya protegido con un preservativo a su entrada, sentí que las visiones volvían, pero no me importo ya que solo sentía la excitación, así que me relaje y embestí al chico, el de la visión le escuche pedir más, de pronto acelere el ritmo, estaba el chico de la visión gimiendo porque sentía que pronto se vendría, también esperaba que sintiera como le acariciaban, le besaban y cuando finalmente se vino, me inclino para que me pudiera venirse en su interior, al tiempo que le giraba con cuidado para besarlo, cuando termine de venirse en su interior sollocé para sorpresa de él y mía un nombre que nada tenía que ver con el de mi compañero, Jacob fue lo que dije, me incline a darle un beso mientras el chico se desvanecía

Fin POV

El chico se levanto furioso, casi golpea a Brandon pero lo vio confuso como si no supiera porque era la molestia de el chico

-¿qué pasa por que te molestas?

-yo escuche otro nombre que no era el mío, ¿quién es Jacob?

-mira para empezar tu y yo no somos nada, solo soy tu final feliz, ¿estamos?, no soy tu novio para que me reclames, así que calmate y mejor me marcho

-¿que no eres mi novio?, ¿qué es eso de final feliz?, quiero una explicación

-bien lo diré de forma que hasta un niño de 5 años entendería, primero no dije nada acerca de ser tu novio y menos con tu reputación, final feliz, bien así es cuando terminamos de fajar o de coger ¿no terminas feliz?, y creo que es obvio que no tenemos una relación por lo que me puedo largar cuando yo quiera

-no espera yo te quiero, por favor se mi novio yo te amo

-¿qué dices?, si apenas me conoces, además como dije con tu reputación nunca serás mas que alguien que sirve de desfogue, ¿no es eso lo que les dices a las chicas con las que anduviste o que creías?, ¿que yo al ser chico también caería en tu trata y luego qué?, ¿qué me rompas tu a mí el corazón?, no yo creo que paso

-pero digo la verdad, yo si te amo, no me dejes me romperás el corazón, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-no traste de chantajearme, porque te digo desde ya no servirá de nada, además que te sirva de lección, tratar bien a toda la gente no vaya a ser que pierdas una segunda oportunidad, a si que piénsalo

Se acerca besa al chico y se marcha, la lección que le dio al chico esperaba que sirviera y fuera un chico nuevo

**que tal a que no se lo esperaban, comente que tal quedo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento la demora, pero mi mama estado de loca, ya que parece que no aprueba que su pequeño le gusten los chicos, lo que me sorprenda ya que llevo años con mi actual pareja, pero ese no fue el problema el problema fue que no lo dejaba venir a verme, por lo que decidimos adelantarnos y vivir juntos, en fin les puse la razón ya que siento que les debía una explicación a las personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme y de leerme**

**¿Donde hay un mecánico?**

Jacob y su nueva manada iban por la carretera, Jacob iba recordando lo que soñó hace dos noches sueño:

_Eran las duchas de una escuela ya no había nadie el lugar parecía solitario pero en lo lejos se podía escuchar unos jadeos, los chicos que acababan de entrar se acercan al origen del ruido, descubre dos chicos besándose pero eso no era todo sino que los dos chicos eran hermanos gemelos, los chicos que acababan de entrar sacan una cámara y los empiezan a filmar, los chicos que se encontraban en la ducha terminan de besarse y les sonríen a los chicos que acababan de entrar, uno de ellos sigue grabando mientras que el otro chico entra ya desnudo con los gemelos a las duchas, los gemelos se ponen uno delante y el otro detrás del chico, mientras uno lo besa en la boca el otro le besa el cuello, el gemelo que está delante de él empieza a restregar los dos penes, asiendo que ambos se estremezcan y empiezan a jadear de placer, jadeos que son callados por las bocas que se besan, mientras el otro gemelo se separo para dirigirse al chico que tenia la cámara, se arrodilla ante él y le desabrocho el pantalón, saco el pene del chico y lo empezó a lamer desde la base hasta llegar a la punta, continua chupándosela mientras el mismo se masturbaba, el chico grababa tanto a los chicos de la ducha como al que se encontraba chupándosela, hasta que los cuatro terminaron primero terminaron los chicos de la ducha y después ellos_

_-¿qué tal quedo el video Lucas? _

_-bien quedo muy bien _

_-¿ahora si saldrán con nosotros?_

_-no yo creo que no_

_-pero ustedes dijeron que…_

_-nosotros dijimos que veríamos no que saldríamos, además con la reputación que tiene no creo que sea muy conveniente_

_-pero nos divertirnos _

_Los gemelos se sintieron ofendidos y al parecer si querían ir en serio con los otros dos chicos, estos al ver la reacción hablaron con ellos para aclarar las cosas_

_-¿en serio querían salir con nosotros?_

_-claro, pero entendemos que no quieran_

_-como dice el dicho hazte fama y échate a dormir_

_-si es nuestra culpa, solo que no creímos que algún día nos arrepentiríamos de lo que hicimos y menos tan pronto_

_Los gemelos salieron con el corazón roto, los otros dos se vieron con unas sonrisas en el rostro_

Fin del sueño

En eso en la camioneta en la que iban empezó hacer ruidos, de pronto se paro en medio de la carretera

-¿Qué pasa Usher por que se detuvo la camioneta?

-no se Sam tendremos que ver

Sale Jacob y Usher con la herramienta para ver si pueden arreglar la camioneta, después de un rato ven que necesitaran un mecánico ya que necesitan desarmar el motor y Jacob no cuenta con el tipo de herramientas que se necesitan y tal vez necesiten una pieza nueva, pero hasta que lo desarmen sabrán bien, Jacob llama por teléfono para pedir una grúa pero su teléfono no da señal, en eso pasa una camioneta chevrolet silverado, la cual se detiene y de ella salen dos hombres

-¿seles descompuso su camioneta? ¿O se quedaron sin gasolina?

-traemos el tanque lleno, parase ser que algo se descompuso del motor, pero necesito un mecánico para poder desarmarla con calma y poder comprar la pieza que fallo, podrán ayudarnos mi teléfono no da señal (Jacob)

-mira con las lluvias las antenas de teléfono de esta zona se cayeron, lo que podemos hacer es que nos acompañen y ahorita mando a mis sobrinos con una grúa que traiga su camioneta ¿qué dicen?

-además nosotros conocemos un mecánico de confianza que se las puede arreglar rápido si es que les urge mucho

Los chicos vieron que podían tomar la ayuda, de todos modos si dejaban la camioneta quien se la robaría si es que no sirve, así que se subieron los cuatro jóvenes en la camioneta

Llegaron a una hacienda donde pararon, se bajaron y les pidieron a los jóvenes que los siguieran, llegaron a una parte donde había un pequeño taller mecánico donde entraron, se podían escuchar ruido de herramientas, lo primero que vieron cuando entraron fue a su parecer tres jóvenes chicas y un hombre adulto, pero pronto verían que están en un error cuando descubran que de las tres que creían chicas, solo una lo es

Los tres adolecentes estaban con playeras grises de mangas cortas, pantalones grises y dos tenían el cabello hasta la espalda, la otra lo tenía hasta la cintura, todos traen el pelo atado en una cola baja, el hombre por otro lado trae playera gris de manga larga y un pantalón negro, era el que los estaba dirigiendo para que encadenaran el motor ya que al parecer lo iban a sacar

-bien chicos ya que este bien sujeto lo sueltan

-¡ya esta! (gritan los tres)

En eso el señor alza el motor y los tres jóvenes se alejan del auto aun de espaldas a sus visitas, en eso los dos señores que los traían se acerca para saludar

-hola, parece que llegamos tarde, se ve que ya terminaron

-si mira ya quedo, solo falta que recibamos el otro para colocarlo

-que bien, mira por cierto traje unos muchachos qué necesitan ayuda con su camioneta, crees que puedan ir los chicos para recogerla se les paro en la carretera

En eso giran los tres jóvenes que estaban de espaldas durante toda la plática al pensar que solo eran sus tíos pero al oír que había más personas voltearon para ver quiénes eran…

Brandon junto con su familia incluyendo su primo y tío fueron a la hacienda para ver quienes serian sus protegidos, todo el día sábado se la pasaron tratando de descubrir quienes serian, pero fue en vano, ya que al parecer no había nadie que fuera digno, por que el dios Tezcatlipoca no les mostraba nada, después trataron de ver cuánto tiempo tardaría el protector de su primo Luca pero tampoco pudieron saber, así que los pusieron arreglar autos todo lo que quedaba de domingo, así que en eso estaban cuando llego su tío con las "visitas"

**espero les guste y escriban su comentario**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorprendente**

Brandon en cuanto giro su cara se empiezo a sentir mal como algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que estar junto a ese chico, pero el al negarse se empezó a sentir mal, su hermana por otro lado se quedo observando a la persona que tenían frente a ella, mientras que su primo era observado por el otro joven como si fuera todo su universo, los únicos que se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba fueron los tíos y el padre ya que ellos tuvieron la misma reacio cuando conocieron a su pareja, aun que el único que les preocupaba era Brandon, no debía sentir dolor, Jacob al ver que el chico sufría se acerco para tratar de confortarlo, pero no pudo ya que los tíos le hicieron una seña para que no se acercara, tomaron a Brandon en brazos y se dirigieron a la casa mientras dejaban solos a los chicos ya que al saber que serian sus parejas y próximos miembros de la manada no corrían peligro alguno estando a solas con ellos.

La madre de Brandon en cuanto los chicos impregnaron en sus hijos y su sobrino ella empezó a sentir el lazo que unía a los chicos con la manada, pero al ver en la mente del joven que impregno en su hijo lo que le paso a este corrió al cuarto de su hijo donde seguro lo llevarían, en cuanto entro y lo vio en la cama se aproximo para tratar de calmarlo

Después de un rato brando ya estaba tranquilo pero no hacia su madre que sabia los riesgoso que era negar tu impregnación por lo que le pidió a su hijo que tratara por lo menos de conocer al joven

Mientras tanto con los lobos

Al salir Brandon y los adultos los jóvenes se acercaron, Usher se acerco a la chica quien era su impregnación, mientras que Dayan se acercaba a Lucas quien era su impregnación y al parecer era el único desubicado ya que Gabriela si sabía lo que pasaba por lo que en cuanto el joven estuvo cerca de ella, ella se acerco y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando terminaron de besarse se pusieron a platicar para conocerse un poco mejor, Lucas por otro lado al acercarse el joven e intentar platicar con él se puso nerviosos y se fue rumbo a su habitación

-lo traes loco he

-cállate Sam que tu no está en condición de opinar ya que te puedo aplastar

-basta no discutan

-lo sentimos

-¿qué crees que le haya pasado al otro chico Jacob?

-no se Dayan esto nunca había paso tendremos que esperar a ver que nos dicen

-¿qué tal si mejor le hablas a tu padre a ver que saben los ancianos?

-esa es una buena idea deja ver si aquí tengo señal

Después de ver que si tenía señal, marco a su padre y le conto lo que ocurrió

-bien mi padre dice que esto solo ocurre cuando alguien niega su impregnación y que puede ser más peligroso, porque es como cuando tu impregnación no quisiera estar contigo, pero que lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de convencerlo para cambiar de opinión y que tiene que ser pronto porque de lo contrario se pondrá peor

-¿cómo podría ponerse peor?

-¿Sam eres tonto? el chico no es el único que impregno sino también Jacob en él

-¡o eso quiere decir! que si él no…tu…y…el…

-baya hasta que lo entiendes

-si los dos tendremos problemas Sam por eso habrá que hacer que acepte lo que nos pasa

-¿tal vez si descubramos porque hacen lo que hacen con los chicos en los sueños sabremos lo que lo tiene así?, ¿por que según tengo entendido ellos eran los chicos de los sueños no?

-cierto, que hay con eso Jacob, tendremos que saber acerca de eso, tal vez nos ayude a entender su negativa a que estén juntos

-bien tu le dirás a tu hermano en cuanto se despegue de su pareja, luego ve que te dice el chico que es tu impregnación, mientras Sam investiga desde lejos a ver qué oyes y yo tratare de que me lo diga mi impregnación, ¿está bien?

-bien entonces yo iré a pedir el baño a ver si en el camino escucho algo

Al salir Sam, Dayan se acerco a susurrarle el plan a su hermano y luego salió a buscar a su impregnación, mientras que Jacob se fijaba a ver si se acercaba algún adulto, porque aun tenían que ir por la camioneta

Brandon salió por la grúa ya que le obligaron a prometer tratar de conocer al chico, luego de lograr que se repusiera y de explicarle lo que podría pasar si se negaba a estar con el chico, él cual se supone debe ser su pareja, así que el tenia que traer con el joven la camioneta y tratar de conocerlo en el tiempo que estén juntos

Jacob se sorprendió al ver acercarse al joven con los adultos junto con el resto del grupo, los tíos, los padres, socorro, Lucas y Dayan, luego de presentarse todos, Jacob y Brandon fueron por la camioneta

-¿estás mejor?

-no, no lo estoy pero ya que

-lamento que te sintieras mal

-no es como si los dos quisiéramos que esto pasara, esto es una tipo imposición, eso es lo que me molesta, si quieres saber ya que no hay amor solo conveniencia

Jacob se quedo asombrado así que eso era, el chico sentía que no estaban juntos por amor, sino por lo que imponía su condición de guerreros, esto sería más difícil de lo que creyó

Mientras tanto Sam seguía buscando el baño (información) en eso hoye unos pasos trata de salir, para no ser descubierto husmeando por donde no debe, cuando sale por la puerta rumbo a la cochera donde están arreglando los coches choca con alguien, los dos caen de sentón, Sam se levanta y estira la mano para ayudar a la chica que tiene en frente, esta toma la mano y se levanta, al levantar la vista los dos se quedan estáticos observándose, socorro se sonroja y agacha la mirada mientras que Sam siente que se eleva por los aires mientras suspira, a lo lejos los padres ven lo que sucede con su pequeña y no pueden evitar decir qué es sorprendente que el mismo día los cuatro encontraran sus pareja


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero les guste, espero también no volver a tardarme tanto, ahora si la culpa es total mente mía por haberme inspirado y empezar a escribir otro finc que no subiré hasta terminar los dos que ya tengo, pues creo que primero debo cumplir con ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mis desvaríos y seguirme haber en que acaban, gracias y bueno cuando termine, subiré el que estoy escribiendo**

**Peleas y platicas**

Jacob y Brandon llegaron al área donde estaba la camioneta parada, Brandon acomodo todo para arrastrar la camioneta sin decir nada a pesar de que tenia curiosidad por la moto que traían detrás de la camioneta, sin embargo Jacob noto que veía mucho la moto así que se le ocurrió una idea

-¿tú conoces a alguien que sepa de arreglar motos?

-tal vez ¿por?

-mira la moto es mía y se arreglarla pero necesito a alguien que sepa para que me ayude, pero como no les puedo estar explicando para que me ayuden me es más fácil hacerlo con alguien que ya sepa para no tardarme en explicarle y así arreglarla rápido

Brandon sabia hacerlo ya que su abuelo le enseño hacerlo con su tío, de él era el taller en el cual Lucas y el junto con su hermana eran enseñados a arreglar toda clase de coches motos y demás cosas que tuvieran un motor, ya que no podían darse el lujo de que alguien viniera y les descubriera el secreto por lo que ellos mismos los arreglan padres e hijos, pero como su mama no quiso aprender le cedió su lugar a su hija(ella apenas está aprendiendo) y a su hijo, pero a Brandon lo que más le gustaba arreglar eran motos y por ahí cercas no había muchas así que se sentía dividido entre aceptar o negarse

-conozco a la persona ideal pero…

-¿pero?

-será en las noches ya que de lo contrario, no se podrá, pues mis padres me obligarían a que seamos pareja y pues yo no quiero, así que si quieres que te ayude a arreglarla tendrá que ser bajo esas condiciones

-por mi está bien

Si, Jacob vio su oportunidad de que estuvieran juntos, así que acertó con que a Brandon también le gustaban las motos como a él ya que en cuanto la vio sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando llegaron con la camioneta los lobos ayudaron a bajar las maletas y ponerlas en las habitaciones que les asignaron, como los chicos tenían descanso esa semana no prepararon equipaje, así que después de guardar sus cosas bajaron a cenar, cuando Brandon termino de cenar se marchaba pero sus padres le pidieron hablar un momento con él y sus hermanas a solas, ya sentados en la sala

-bien lo que queremos que sepan es que sabemos que ya encontraron a su impronta y solo queremos que sepan que estamos felices por ustedes, solo les pedimos que se cuiden ya que recuerden que su instinto los impulsará a querer unirse

-¡¿QUE ESTAN LOCOS?! ¡¿COMO PUEDEN PERMITIR QUE UNOS ESTRAÑOS VENGAN Y LOS QUIERAN DEJAR TENER ALGO CON NOSOTROS, NO LO PUEDO CREER Y YO CON ESE TIPÓ, ES UN NIÑO, POR DIOS QUE NO VEN, NISIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES Y USTEDES YA QUIEREN QUE LO QUIERASA Y ESO?!

-mira Brandon se que puede ser difícil para ti ya que es un hombre pero entiende

-no entiendan ustedes mama no me gustan los hombres y sobre todo no me gusta Jacob así que te pediría que dejes de obligarme a aceptar a alguien que no quiero y apenas conozco

-Brandon no seas así mama solo está pidiendo que le des una oportunidad

-tu socorro deja de opinar sé lo que quiere mama así que la respuesta sigue siendo no

-no seas hipócrita Brandon

-tu cállate Gabriela, ¿les recuerdo que prometieron?, no pueden hablar entendido

-está bien (dijeron las dos)

Sabían que Brandon no las escucharía y que no les hablaría en un tiempo, lo sabían por que dijo sus nombres en lugar de los apodos cariñosos que normalmente usaban. Brandon a pesar de llegar a molestarse siempre usaba los apodos, pero cuando decía su nombre completo era señal de que el chico no solo estaba molesto, sino que la persona que siguiera jodiendole la vida aria que su frustración la desquitara con ella, así que dejaron que se marchara, sabían que no podían entrometerse, solo esperaban que se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que era el no querer estar junto a Jacob y esperaban que fuera antes de que una tragedia ocurriera

Todos ya estaban en sus cuartos, menos dos jóvenes que tenían una cita

Brandon no subió a su cuarto sino que fue a prepara el lugar donde arreglarían la moto, antes tenían caballo, pero ahora solo quedan dos, así que decidió que las caballerizas sería un buen lugar para la moto sin ser sorprendidos, así que cuando Jacob bajo al taller y no encontró la moto se preocupo, pero luego escucho que alguien entraba al taller, al girar y ver a Brandon tan tranquilo se calmo, Brandon no dijo nada solo hizo gesto de que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, cuando llegaron al lugar donde tenía la moto vio que ya tenía la herramienta lista, le lanzo un traje para que no se mancharan y sin hablar empezó a ver que tenia mal

Al principio Jacob no se quejo, ya que podía admirara la cara de Brandon con detenimiento, viendo cada detalle de su rostro, noto el pirsin en la ceja y también noto que Brandon tenia facciones muy finas, como si fuera una chica, su cabello no lo ayudaba mucho, pero Jacob podía ver su masculinidad y la fuerza que ejercían sus brazos mientras arreglaba la moto, se pregunto cómo sería tenerlos a su alrededor o como seria acariciar la piel que se mostraba, se pregunto si acaso ellos tendrían tatuajes como ellos y como se vería su piel tatuada y antes de que Jacob lo notara ya se estaba imaginando al chico montado en el o dejándose hacer por él, no le importaba con tal de estar juntos, pero mejor dejo esos pensamientos ya que temía no poder aguantar las ganas, así que mejor continuo con el trabajo de arreglar la moto

Luego de un rato Jacob no lo soporto más y fue el primero en hablar

-este es un lindo lugar

-sí lo es

-¿tienen mucho viviendo aquí?

-yo no vivo aquí solo mis abuelos y tíos, el próximo lunes regresamos

-¿por qué no tienen clases esta semana?

-porque si

-solo trato de conversar, si no quieres decirme está bien solo hablemos de otra cosa

-Jacob no quiero ser tú amigo, ni pareja, ni nada parecido contigo, si, enserio la respuesta es no

-¿por que eres así? Yo no te he hecho nada

-bien ¿quieres saber? lo sabrás, pero cuando termine no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, estamos

-si así será tu actitud prefiero no saberlo y que sigas a mi lado

Brandon sonrió, esa respuesta era tonta ya que él no quería estar a su lado y su insistencia solo le estaba molestando, asiéndolo explotar, bien quería saber, lo sabría no era como si el tipo pudiera obligarlo a estar con el

-mira te diré de todos modos ya que por si no lo has notado no somos ni siquiera amigos.

-no enserio si no quieres no

-cuando yo tenía 13 años, entro a la escuela un chico nuevo que se llamaba

-¿tienes algún tatuaje?

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jacob le interrumpió con una pregunta, Brandon se desconcertó asiendo que su enojo de golpe bajara, asiendo que se quedara estático viendo al chico junto a él, luego de un momento en el que ninguno dijo nada Jacob volvió a preguntar

-¿tienes algún tatuaje?

Para ese entonces Brandon ya solo estaba desconcertado, asiendo que contestara más por inercia que por querer hacer platica con Jacob

-Si tengo dos

-yo solo tengo este

Jacob bajo la parte superior del traje ya que tenia mangas largas y cubrían en tatuaje, cuando Brandon lo vio no pudo evitar por inercia querer mostrar los suyos, así que se quito su traje y la playera, al principio Jacob se desconcertó pero antes de preguntar nada Brandon le mostro los dos lados de su cadera, tenía dos tatuaje, uno de la triada en la cadera del lado izquierdo, de lado derecho de la cadera un ying yang de dragon, como no tenia playera y tuvo que bajar un poco el pantalón Jacob no pudo dejar de notar que tenía un pirsin en el ombligo, todo el cuerpo de Brandon gritaba que lo poseyera y Jacob se veía muy tentado, pero trato de que sus hormonas no lo dejaran perder el control, así que respiro profundamente sin notar que no fue el único en notar su embobamiento, así que Brandon por buscar una escusa para molestarse se le ocurrió jugar un poco con Jacob

-¿ya viste mi ombligo?

Mientras decía esto acaricio su abdomen poniéndosela mas difícil a Jacob y sin saber a él también

-si te queda bien los pirsin y los tatuajes

-¿tú crees? He estado pensando en quitármelos con la trasformación me duele un poco

Sin más saco el que tenía en el ombligo y se lo dio, como Jacob no dejo de ver el pirsin en su mano no noto que Brandon se trasformo, así que cuando el animal se acerco se sobre salto, luego de un rato en que se quedaron viendo embobados y es que Brandon en su forma de animal su instinto le ganaba al racional, asiendo notar que quería estar con el chico frente a él, no lo soporto por lo que se des transformo y salió corriendo sin estar al tanto que olvidaba el pirsin

**dejen un comentario por favor**


	12. Chapter 12

**Piercing, vendito piercing perdido**

Estaba acariciando con su mano el abdomen donde está el piercing del ombligo, luego la dirigió hacía los tatuajes del la cadera, acariciándolos, mientras que con la otra mano se detenía para poder acercarse a besarlo lenta y profundamente, él mientras tanto acariciaba los brazos y el cabello de forma que profundizaba el beso mas, de pronto ambos sintieron que necesitaban más contacto, por lo que ambos empezaron a desvestirse uno al otro, una vez desnudos él se posicionó encima de el otro, preparándolo para poder penetrarlo, después de un rato de preparación se posicionó para entrar en él, el sintió como iba entrando de apoco en el, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía cada centímetro que el entraba en su interior, se sentía tan completo y con ganas de mas cuando…

-¡Brandon!

-¡Jacob!

-¡que!

-chicos dejen de soñar y apúrense con eso que tenemos que acabar antes de comer

-lo siento tío

Estaban reparando el motor de la camioneta de los lobos, cuando de pronto Jacob y Brandon empezaron a soñar despiertos, estaban soñando lo mismo pero ninguno lo noto hasta que les llamo la atención el tío de Brandon, entonces cuando terminaron de arreglarla se fueron a cambiar para ir a comer, en el cuarto de Brandon entro Lucas para hablar con él

-¿Brandon porque te niegas a ver lo que te pasa?, si es más que obvio que quieres estar con él, ¿por qué te haces del rogar?

Mientras hablan Brandon se está quitando la ropa sucia para ponerse ropa limpia

-tú sabes que me paso Lucas, enserio no quiero arriesgarme otra vez para qué me salgan con la mismas jaladas, la neta paso

-pero Brandon si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad tal vez notarías que no es igual, ¿espera y tu piercing?

En eso Brandon baja la vista a su ombligo y ve que en efecto no está el piercing, pero de momento Brandon no recuerda que lo olvido ayer con Jacob

-¡no está!, tengo que encontrarlo de lo contrario se puede cerrar

-¿quieres que te ayude?

-si por favor ayúdame, vamos al taller a lo mejor se me callo ahí, vamos a buscarlo

Mientras que en el cuarto de Jacob entro Dayan, también para hablar con él sobre los chicos

-¿Jacob como te fue ayer con tu cita de media noche?, note que no subiste a dormir y en la mañana no te vi, así que ¿cómo resulto?

-pues no muy bien, aun que pude verlo trasformado y lo pude observar más de cerca sin que lo notara, además mira esto

En eso saco el piercing que olvido anoche Brandon

-entonces no te fue tan mal, ¿pero un pendiente para qué?

-no es un pendiente, sino un piercing y lo olvido ayer, así que tal vez me lo pida y entonces aprovechare para acercarme más a el

En eso ven por la ventana como los dos primos van al taller, así que ven las oportunidad de acercarse cada quien a su impronta, ya que ellos eran las únicas dos parejas que no tenían un acercamiento, así que los siguen

Una vez en el taller los chicos empiezan a buscar el piercing de Brandon, estaban tan entretenidos buscando que no escucharon cuando entraron los dos chicos

-los podemos ayudar ¿que buscan?

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver quienes les hablaban, a Brandon no le importo con tal de encontrar el piercing así que les dijo que buscaban, los chicos al ver que Brandon no recordaba que lo tenía Jacob aprovecharon, así que se separaron para buscar el piercing, Dayan fue con Lucas mientras que Jacob se quedaba con Brandon a buscarlo, Jacob fingió que lo buscaba mientras decidió hablar de lo de anoche, para ver si recordaba Brandon que el mismo se lo dio ayer

-¿así que eres un jaguar?

-si

-¿donde crees que se perdió el pendiente?

-no se anoche yo…

Y fue cuando se acordó donde lo vio por última vez así que voltio a ver a Jacob

Mientras tanto Dayan trataba de acercarse a Lucas

-¿Lucas es un nombre raro no?

-si supongo, ¿el tuyo tampoco es muy común o sí?

-no, tienes razón, dime Lucas, ¿por qué huyes de mi? ¿Me tienes miedo?

-no es eso, es que yo hace poco sufrí por un chico que se burlo de mí, y yo estoy un poco resentido todavía, mi primo es el único que me entiende ya que el paso por algo parecido, claro que el fue peor y bueno el es más fuerte de lo que parece, ya que él es el que me está dando su apoyo para poder salir a pesar de lo que le paso

La mirada que le estaba dando el chico lo ponía nervioso y no sedaba cuenta de lo que decía, así que Dayan al darse cuenta de eso se fue acercando al chico para ver que podía conseguir

-que te paso dime

Se acerco mas a Lucas provocando que chocara contra una de las paredes del estacionamiento, ya que es ahí donde fueron a buscar el piercing de Brandon, Dayan se acerco con cuidado de no asustarlo y con cuidado quito un mechón del pelo de Lucas que le impedía verlo mejor a los ojos, Lucas no se movía solo hablaba de lo que paso con su ex novio, al terminar de habla Lucas ya estaba más relejado y no se dio cuenta que Dayan ya tenía rato acariciándole el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros, Dayan trataba de controlarse después de oír la historia, pero al ver que el chico ya estaba relajado y que no notaba su avance decidió arriesgarse y se acerco para probar esos labios que tanto deseaba hacer desde que lo vio

Lucas estaba hipnotizado por las caricias que no noto cuando se acerco Dayan a besarlo, los dos chicos se dejaron llevar por el momento, el beso empezó lento, primero Dayan lamio despacio los labios, luego introdujo la lengua buscando la de Lucas, la cual no tardo en acariciar la lengua de Dayan, ambos chicos estaban encerrados en un beso suave, la mano con la que Dayan estaba acariciando su cabello termino en la cara, mientras que la otra estaba en la cintura tratando de no entrar a explorar la piel de bajo de la ropa, ya que no quería asustar al chico que estaba bajo el, Lucas subió con miedo una mano al pecho de Dayan, acariciando con cuidado, después de un rato con mucho cuidado separo a Dayan de él y con los ojos cerrados encerró su cara en el cuello de Dayan, después de normalizar su respiración, Lucas aun sin separarse susurro

-no me lastimes por favor

-no lo haré pequeño, yo te cuidare, are que no te arrepientas de darme esta oportunidad

Después de esa declaración, abrazo con cuidado a Lucas, separándolo de la pared donde estaba recargado, lo guio cerca de un árbol donde se recargo y alzo con cuidado la cara de Lucas

-tenemos que ir a comer

Lucas asintió y Dayan observo los ojos llorosos del chico, los limpio y le dio un último beso antes de que entraran a comer olvidando que estaban buscando

Mientras tanto dentro del taller Brandon recordó lo que ocurrió ayer y le exigió a Jacob que le diera su piercing

-dámelo por favor

-¿por qué es tan importante?

-primero que nada se puede cerrar mi perforación y tendría que hacerme otra

-¿por qué no dejas que se sierre? tu mismo dijiste que te dolía al transformarte

-por que el piercing lo llevo como un recordatorio por eso no me lo quito, ahora dámelo por favor

-¿un recordatorio de que?

-te diré solo una parte, pero promete que me lo darás

-está bien lo prometo

-ocurrió cuando tenía 14 años, conocí a un chico nuevo que fue mi todo, pero murió, murió tal vez creyendo que yo no lo quería y yo casi creyendo que él no me amaba, ahora dámelo

-¿qué tiene que ver esa historia con el piercing?

-dámelo y prometo decírtelo esta noche ¿sí?

-solo si me das un beso para sellar tu promesa

Después de un rato de reflexión donde por un momento temió Jacob que Brandon se negaría, este volvió a hablar

-está bien

Después de colocar de nuevo el piercing, Brandon se acerco a Jacob, lo beso despacio, probando los labios primero, luego con mucho cuidado introdujo la lengua acariciando la otra, después de profundizar el beso los dos chicos se dejaron llevar, Jacob empujo a Brandon hasta una pared, besándose con desesperación, asiendo que Brandon gimiera mientras Jacob dejaba sus manos en la cintura de este, mientras Brandon ponía sus manos en el cuello de Jacob dándole total control de la situación, una vez que se separaron Brandon reacciono y se alejo de ahí, pero antes de lograr salir Jacob le dijo que lo esperaba esa noche en el mismo lugar de ayer

Cuando la comida termino los chicos fueron a sus cuartos Dayan le dijo a Jacob la nueva y Jacob le dijo que paso después de que ellos se fueron, así que ambos daban gracias por el piercing, vendito piercing perdido

En la noche en las caballerizas, ya se encontraba Jacob, Brandon entro y se sentó recargándose en la pared viendo la nada le hizo una seña a Jacob para que se sentara a su lado y una vez que lo hizo empezó con la historia de su pasado


	13. Chapter 13

_**Historia de su pasado**_

_Tenía 14 años, acababa de entrar un nuevo chico a la escuela, su nombre…no te importa, el era alto carismático y lograba que te enamoraras de él sin importar que, me hice su amigo, porque he de reconocer que por primera vez un niño llamaba mi atención, además de que me seguía a todos lados, después de un tiempo ya conocía su casa y el la mía, no las pasábamos todo el tiempo jugando videojuegos, fútbol, básquet ,en fin todo lo que dos chicos normales, pero un día, fuimos a la biblioteca teníamos tarea, así que fuimos a investigar, cuando terminamos fuimos a mi casa a jugar, pero ese día no había nadie, así que me pregunto si quería jugar algo nuevo, yo le dije que si, él me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre este nuevo juego, después de que lo prometiera, me pidió que fuéramos a mi cuarto a jugar, cerramos la puerta lo cual no me sorprendió porque siempre lo hacíamos, cuando estábamos por fin solos y en el cuarto, él me dijo que este juego en particular tenía dos roles, el de la mama y el del papa, como no sabía de qué iba al principio le dije que estaba loco que los dos éramos chicos, pero él dijo que no me preocupara que el seria la mama si es que yo tenía problemas con eso , al parecer a él le gustaba ser la chica en fin, decidí que el mandara mientras yo no fuera la mujer le obedecería, el lo primero que me ordeno fue que el diera un abrazo, luego que le diera un beso, yo se lo di en la mejilla, pero él me dijo que así no se besaban los padres, que le diera un beso en los labios, bueno después de que se lo di ahí termino su juego, al otro día después de la escuela decidió jugar lo mismo, me pidió que lo besara otra vez, yo esta vez no sabía si estaba bien, pero él me dijo que me retaba o es que era un cobarde, además de que él era la mama, por lo que le di un beso en los labios, luego el me pidió que me quitara la playera, ya que teníamos que dormir juntos como lo asen los padres, yo lo hice, después el me pidió que le quitara la suya, cundo termine el me pidió que le terminara de quitar la ropa, luego cuando ya estábamos completamente desnudos el me dijo que me acostara junto a él, así que una vez que estábamos acostados el me sorprendió porque me sugirió que le diera un beso pero como en la tele con lengua y todo, lo cual he de decir que me empezaba a gustar y mucho, luego me pidió que lo besara en cual quiere parte que no fuera en los labios, así que no le vi lo rara así que lo bese en el cuello, luego el me sorprendió cuando él me beso en una tetilla, eso me puso algo nervioso, luego dijo que era otra vez mi turno de besarlo así que le di un beso en el mismo lugar, pero luego él se sentó con las piernas separadas y me pidió que le diera un beso en su pene y yo se lo di solo así un leve beso sin profundizar, luego el me dijo que ya se había terminado el juego y que ahora me enseñaría a besar otras partes, lo cual me puso muy nervioso pero también me moría de la curiosidad por que cada nuevo beso se sentía muy pero muy bien, así que , seguimos así hasta que logramos darnos mutuamente una mamada y nos dimos besos más profundos, y nos acariciamos más, hasta que un día decidió que todos en la escuela supieran que éramos novios, ya que no quería que nadie se me acercara, también decía que el seria la chica para que no me molestara, así que luego de un tiempo así llego el día de, para ese entonces ya no jugábamos por que según ya éramos novios así que podíamos besarnos, claro que sin que nuestros padres nos vieran, así que ese día el me dijo que teníamos que practicar para cuando fuera nuestra luna de miel, porque él decía que cuando creciéramos nos casaríamos y que el llevaría el vestido de novia para que no me molestara, así que él me pidió que con cuidado lo penetrara, yo no sabía cómo, así que con cuidado lo hice, luego, me moví dentro de él hasta que me vine dentro de él, he de decir que fue muy malo pero el dijo que por eso practicábamos para que ese día fuera según él perfecto, luego de un tiempo así yo logre hacerlo bien y lograr que ambos lo disfrutáramos, para ese entonces yo lo quería mucho por lo que le permití que me penetrara con igual cuidado, el me dijo que no podía jugar así con nadie mas y que él era mi prometido, luego de un tiempo de lo nuestro él me dijo que me amaba mucho y como éramos diferentes a las otras relaciones, teníamos que comprometernos, pero con algo diferente en vez de un anillo seria con un piercing, así que los dos nos pusimos uno en el ombligo para que solo nosotros lo viéramos, así que le pedí a mi padre que me diera como regalo de 15 años ya que estaba cerca de mi cumpleaños así que no tuve problemas, pero un día cuando salimos de la escuela una chica me abordo y me dijo que quería ser mi novia yo obvio le dije que no podía, pero ella me beso y el nos vio, ese día fui a verlo pero su mama me dijo que no quería hablar con migo, luego al otro día en la escuela trate de hablarle pero el solo me ignoro y jalo a otro chico para jugar con él, el mismo juego que me enseño a mí, al menos eso me dijo, después de eso nos distanciamos, paso un tiempo cuando de pura casualidad un día quedamos solos a la hora de la salida su mama y la mía aun no llegaban así que aproveche para explicarle lo que había pasado ese día pero el luego de escucharme solo se rio y me dijo lo sé yo le dije que lo hiciera para poder deshacerme de ti, entonces yo le dije que si no me quería y el dijo que no, que solo se había burlado de mi, en ese entonces le dije que lo odiaba y que no lo quería, me quite el piercing y se lo di, antes de salir el me dijo que si enserio no lo quería, le dije que ya no lo quería…_

_Después de unos días el no volvió a la escuela al momento no me preocupe hasta que un día vino su mama a verme y me pidió que la acompañara, fuimos al hospital al parecer estaba enfermo, descubrieron que tenía un tumor en el cerebro y le habían hecho estudios para poder operarlo, creyó que ya lo sabía, al ver que no, me dijo que esperaban que la operación resultara un éxito, me pidió hablar con él antes de entrar, cuando entre lo vi sorprendido de verme ahí _

_-¿por qué apareciste, no que no me querías?_

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, ¿por esto quería que me alejara?_

_-yo no podre casarme contigo por eso decidí alejarte de mi_

_-¿entonces me sigues amando?_

_-yo, yo no lose tu me dijiste que ya no me querías _

_-cuando salgas que te parece si arreglamos esto_

_-está bien, ¿pero puedo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas? _

_-lo que quieras_

_-¿podrías ponerte esto?_

_Me dio el piercing que unos días antes le di, me lo puse y me dijo que cuidara el suyo, me dio el de él y me pidió que lo cuidara hasta que este mejor, me dijo que cuando salga volveríamos a estar comprometidos, yo sonreí, le dije que lo que quisiera, así que antes de irme le di un beso, uno de esos que el tanto amaba y esa fue la última vez que lo vi con vida…_

_-Como lograras deducir a estas alturas él no lo logro, lo cual fue frustrante para todos, su padre, por ser doctor y no lograr salvar a su hijo, yo, por no haber arreglado las cosas y haberle dicho que lo quería mucho, mi padre me llevo hacerme este piercing (el de la ceja) es este el de él y es el único que sin importar que no me quito, pero el del ombligo me recuerda la promesa y el de la ceja me recuerda a él, nadie me ha amado como él lo hacía, y aun el cometió errores, cuando creí que había encontrado a alguien que me quiere y que quizás valía la pena, siempre resulta que no era así, así que descubrí que nadie te ama, es solo conveniencia, en fin me marcho, tengo sueño. _

_Brandon se paro, limpio su cara que estaba llena de lagrimas y antes de salir Jacob pidió el nombre de el chico que resulto su todo, Brandon ya no le vio sentido a callarlo mas así que salió diciendo su nombre, Sergio _


	14. Chapter 14

**Forks**

**-eres mío aléjate de ella ahora **

-tranquilo Brandon ella solo

**-he dicho que te apartes de ella ahora**

-Jacob creo que lo mejor es que le hagas caso luego te explico si-Lucas

-creo que mejor me voy y luego hablamos Jacob

-si bella luego nos vemos

Bella se fue con el resto de los vampiros, Lucas le hizo señas a Jacob de que los dejaría solos y luego le explicaba, que dejara que Brandon actuara y que se dejara llevar, Jacob no sabía de que hablaba así que solo asintió, Brandon no miro al resto de los chicos sus ojos solo veían a Jacob, en cuanto sintió que estaban solos se fue acercando a Jacob, cuando estaba a unos pasos de él se colgó de su cuello enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Jacob, empezó a susurrar mío mientras empezaba a lamer y besar el cuello de Jacob, conforme esto pasaba Jacob no sabía que hacer solo se dejaba hacer, así que puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Brandon atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, luego Brandon subió hasta sus labios besándolos con desesperación, se separo un poco y le pidió a Jacob que dijera que era suyo y de nadie más, Jacob así lo hizo, Brandon se acurruco en el cuello de Jacob relajándose mientras olía el aroma de su lobo

Bien se preguntaran qué diablos pasa bien les diré, todo ocurrió unos días atrás después de que Jacob escuchara la historia de Brandon se fueron y no mencionaron el tema, al otro día le llamaron a Jacob, sus hermanas le informaron que su padre estaba grave en el hospital, que fuera a verlo, al parecer era por la edad y tal vez moriría, Jacob no podía irse sin llevar a su manada y ellos no podían irse sin sus improntas así que los 8 chicos fueron a Forks, llegaron rápido gracias a que tomaron un avión, ya en la ciudad tomaron un taxi a la reserva solo fueron a dejar el equipaje y Jacob junto con el resto fueron al hospital , la enfermeras le dijeron el numero de cuarto y dejaron entrar a todos ya que por ser una situación especial, (entiéndase que podía morir el señor y creían que los parientes querían despedirse antes de que muriera) al entrar vieron a una enfermera que revisaba sus signos mientras apuntaba todo en el informe médico, sus hermanas lo vieron y lo abrazaron, Jacob les presento a todos, las chicas al saber que todos se quedarían hasta ver que sucedía con el padre de ellos fueron a prepara habitaciones, solo quedaron en el hospital Jacob, Brandon, Lucas, Dayan y Usher los demás fueron ayudarles, en el momento que salieron entraron los Cullen y fue cuando toda la paz se fue , bella entro y abrazo a Jacob, Brandon si con el olor a vampiro ya se había alterado, con ese abrazo que asía que Jacob despidiera cierto olor que a Brandon le olía a que a Jacob le gustaba la chica, lo altero mucho, fue cuando la criatura dentro de él grita salir, si antes con sus padres logro contenerse ahora no quiso y él lo dejo tomar posesión así que se podía ver a un chico se mi trasformado gruyéndoles

Ahora Brandon ya tenía su aspecto normal y estaba dormido, así que Jacob lo tomo con cuidado, se sentó en un sillón con Brandon sobre él, sabía que era mejor recostarlo solo pero estaba seguro que en cuanto despertara ahora sin la criatura poseyéndolo no lo dejaría ni que se le acercara, así que decidió aprovechar al máximo este momento, le dio un beso sobre sus labios y le empezó acariciar el cabello

Mientras tanto los Cullen estaban él la oficina del jefe del aquelarre discutiendo la situación actual

-¿que fue eso?

-al parecer era la pareja de Jacob y creo que se molesto mucho porque abrazaras a su novio

-¿por qué no lo viste Alice? lo hubiéramos evitado

-lo siento Edward pero no lo pude ver, sabes que no funciona en los lobos

-pues no se ustedes pero a mí no me pareció un lobo más bien como algún gato

-Rosalie tiene razón, ¿vieron a ese chico? ¿creo era un chico no?, a demás creí que ellos se trasformaban totalmente cuando algo les alteraba no a medias

-creo saber por que

-pues dinos Carlisle

-verán, todos saben que los Volturi son nuestros líderes y son de los primeros vampiros, bien hay en los lobos una versión parecida pero más fuerte y con mayores poderes que la manada de Jacob, se pueden trasformar no solo en lobos sino también en pájaros, venados, jaguares, perros en fin muchos otros animales, créanme cuando digo que deben temerles, porque a diferencia de la manada de Jacob ellos sí que pueden ser un problema, si es que quieren deshacerse de nosotros y más ahora que sabe que nos alimentamos de animales

-¿pero hay algo que no entiendo?

-dime Esme

-¿Qué no se supone que solo impregnan de personas que pueden ayudar a la tribu?

-así es, ¿no sé a qué viene tu pregunta?

-creo que yo si se, verán se supone que solo pueden hacerlo de personas que les pueden dar descendencia y corrígeme si me equivoco pero los hombres no pueden tener hijos entre ellos

-así es bella no pueden, pero como dije estos son más poderosos, su tribu es la madre de la de Jacob y es por decirlo puros, ya que ellos son digamos descendientes de un dios de la guerra que les da poderes de pelea, además de que los doto con el don de convertirse en cualquier animales que les ayudan a su propósito, además de tener este don de procrear entre los de su mismo sexo, pero solo funciona en los de su especie de esta forma solo pueden impregnar en personas como ellos o en lo que ellos llaman mestizos como Jacob, o como el chico que venía con ellos no era como ellos su olor era diferente, pero al parecer es protegido del dios lo que lo así un candidato bueno para ellos o para algún mestizo, también tiene este don de procrear y algún otro parecido al de Alice

-suena a novela de ficción

-y lo dice un vampiro no

-bien ¿ahora qué?

-esperamos que Jacob logre calmar a su pareja, algo en nosotros debió alterarlo y por lo que se ve en chico es líder, por que por lo que se solo los que serán lideres se pueden convertir en jaguares, y que mejor que un alfa lobo para pareja

-¿puedo preguntar por qué no sabíamos de ellos?

-por que se escondían, hace unos años ellos dirigían el imperio mexicano, pero con la llegadas de los españoles todo cambio, querían tomarlos de sus esclavos y que les ayudaran a dominar otros países, pero ellos se escondieron asiendo que empezaron a extinguirse así que, solo creo que empezaron a llamar a otros guerrero de otros lugares para poderse procrear, solo así evitarían extinguirse

-¿crees que por eso Jacob sintió la necesidad de irse a pesar de que solo dejo de pertenecer a la manada?

-si su destino ya está marcado o al menos ellos así lo ven, para ellos todos tiene un destino y no importa que tanto trastes de huir siempre te alcanza

Mientras tanto fuera del cuarto donde estaban Jacob y Brandon, donde se encontraban el resto de los cambia forma

-¿qué paso con tu primo?, porque por lo que veo eres el único que sabe que pasa

-bien, para empezar saben que mi abuelo me enseñando los rituales ya que es así como debe de ser, ya que al ser un protegido es a cambio de ayudarles con estos rituales que necesitan, pero también me está enseñando algunas cosas del comportamiento de los guerreros, entre algunas están las emociones, las más peligrosa es esta, los celos, a diferencia de ustedes los mestizos, si Brandon no lograra calmarse ira tras ese chica y la matara, solo por sentir que su relación es amenazada, además de que la chica es un vampiro que se alimenta de animales, esto a ojos de Brandon como líder de este nueva manada es un peligro, no solo para su relación sino también para nosotros, así que digamos que está tranquilo, sería peligroso si el enojo hubiera logrado una trasformación completa entonces ni Jacob podría calmarlo

-¿espera corazón estás diciendo que es el líder de esta nueva manada? ¿como paso que ni nos dimos cuenta?

Dayan se acerco a su pareja y la abrazo por detrás mientras dejaba que les siguiera explicando

-bien esto paso al ser un jaguar, lo ase líder de la nueva camada ósea nosotros, pero ustedes al ser nuestras parejas y el al ser la impronta de Jacob, los ase formar parte del paquete y te preguntaras ¿porque él es el líder y no Jacob que tiene más años?, bien es por estatus el está por arriba de ustedes incluso arriba de Jacob, ambos así lo ve y lo acepta a pesar de que Jacob será el semen por decirlo así, por qué crees que Jacob avanza tanto como Brandon lo permite, todo depende de mi primo, que a diferencia de ustedes que pueden avanzar mas que el

-¿cómo sabes quién será el que da a quien?

-bien la verdad no lose, pero lo que si se es que el único que puede tener hijos en su vientre es mi primo por ser puro y yo por ser protegido

-¿eso es cierto podemos tener hijos? y yo ya me asía a la idea de adoptar

Después de ver que Lucas asiente a la pregunta Dayan lo voltea besándolo en la boca mostrando así su felicidad, en eso sale Jacob y Brandon tomados de la mano

Brandon despierta sintiendo algo cálido lo envuelve enseguida llegan los recuerdos y lejos de molestarse Brandon queda cada vez mas desconcertado, ¿por qué no siente ganas de separarse de Jacob? Mas al contrario quiere reafirmar su relación, Jacob al ver que ya despertó y no se ha intentado separa se desconcierta, lo alza para que puedan verse a los ojos

-¿estás bien?

Brandon no habla solo asiente a lo que le pregunta Jacob

-¿seguro?-_asiente_

-¿quieres que nos vallamos ya?-_asiente_

Jacob al verlo dócil y confuso aprovecha para acercarse más a él, esta tan cerca que casi puede besarle en los labios, entonces antes de que otra cosa ocurra le pregunta primero si puede besarlo, al no obtener respuesta se acerca más y lo termina besando muy lenta y profundamente, luego de ver que no es rechazado aprovecha introduciendo su lengua para explorar la boca de Brandon el cuan responde con la misma emoción y curiosidad de Jacob, luego de separase Jacob lo abraza levantando a ambos, lo toma de la mano y después de ver por última vez en el día a su padre sale con Brandon tomándolo de su mano

Al salir todos se le quedan viendo raro, el les ase señas de no saber qué pasa, así que salen sin notar que los Cullen oyeron lo que decían y se dirigen rumbo a la casa de Jacob

Durante todo el trayecto Brandon estuvo ausente y solo dejaba que Jacob se le acercara, también se dejo abrazar solo por Jacob, cuando llegaron a casa de Jacob Brandon seguía sin hablar, cuando les dijeron cuales serian sus habitaciones, Jacob salió del cuarto dejando solo a Brandon con Lucas, entonces Brandon giro para ver a suprimo y poder hablar con el

-¿Lucas puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-¿claro que pasa?

-mi abuelo te estaba enseñando de nuestros sentimientos y nuestra forma de comportarnos para que ayudaras en las dudas que nos surjan-_lo ve asentir_- ¿así que? ¿Tu supongo que sabes lo que me paso no? yo no lo sé que me paso en el cuarto y ¿porque siento de pronto ganas de que Jacob y yo bueno tu sabes? ¿Qué pasa por que sucede? yo estoy muy confundido y a decir verdad no sé cómo actuar ahora me siento perdido yo…

Brandon ya no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar por primera vez se sentía perdido sin saber cómo actuar, su primo solo pudo acercarse abrazarlo

-se debe a que estás haciendo que tu parte humana compita con la criatura dentro de ti y eso no es bueno, acéptalo de una vez, quieres aceptar a Jacob por completo, así que déjate llevar deja que te demuestre que no es como el resto de las personas, no es como los otros supuestos amigos o novios que has tenido, el no te dejara ni te abandonara

-tengo miedo ¿qué tal si es como Sergio o como Iván, o peor que tal que se parece a Rogelio? no lo soportaría

-tranquilo ¿por qué no hablas con él y le dices tus temores?, además eres su impronta sabes que en ellos es más difícil que te traicione, de hecho es más fácil que tu lo hagas, vamos calmate mejor descansa, mañana si te sientes mejor y más seguro hablas con él

Brandon se recostó, afuera Jacob que había subido para ver si querían cenar escucho todo lo que hablaron y esperaba que Brandon tuviera valor para que le dijera que le paso, esperaba poder ayudarlo


	15. Chapter 15

**Tan cerca y tan lejos**

Ya era la media noche y el aun no podía dormir rodaba sobre la cama tratando de dormir pero no podía, era algo en el ambiente que le decía que saliera a dar una vuelta pero no se decidía a hacerlo, pero el tedio de no poder dormir pudo más y por fin salió, estaba ya vestido fuera de su habitación decidió a salir, cuando bajo escucho unos ruidos así que curioso fue a ver quien estaba en la cocina, al entrar encendió las luces y se encontró con el responsable de que el no pudiera dormir, se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, pronto tenía muchas más ganas de salir que hace rato así que apago la luz y se dirigió a su destino inicial el bosque, pero Jacob no se quedo atrás sino que al verlo lo siguió sin importarle estar aun con el pantalón de la pijama, al salir lo vio convertirse con todo y ropa quedo impresionado pero se recupero al ver que se marchaba, el también se trasformo y lo siguió, cuando lo alcanzo ya estaban en la playa, Brandon se encontraba ya a su forma original con la ropa sin un rasguño sentado frente a la playa, Jacob se des trasformó y se vistió sentándose después junto a el

-¿estás huyendo de mi Brandon?

Al no obtener respuestas era obvio que si, Jacob suspiro, así que intento otra cosa para ver si podía calmar un poco a Brandon

-¿por qué tu ropa no está rota?

Brandon lo voltio a ver raro como si no supiera de que hablaba, así que Jacob aclaro

-cuando te trasformaste ¿porque tu ropa no está rota? no te la quitaste, nosotros tenemos que hacerlo si no termina rota

Ambos se quedaron un rato sin hablar y Jacob cayó en cuenta que lo mismo ocurrió cuando estaban arreglando la moto, Brandon tampoco se la quito para transformarse aquella vez

-practica

-¿perdón?

-con practica, debes practicar con la ropa para no romperla, si no imagina cuando regreses lo arias sin ropa serias el hazmerreir de la camada, en una emergencia es practico ya que no tienes que preocuparte por quitártela, perderías minutos que serian esenciales además imagina la cantidad de ropa qué tendrías que comprar

-¿me enseñarías?

-no

-¿por qué no?

Brandon suspiro, Jacob siempre tenía que ponérselo difícil

-por si no lo notaste te estoy evitando y el que me hagas hablar contigo no me ayuda Jacob

-así que si me estas evitando

-si

-¿Por qué? no te he hecho nadas para que me quieras evitar

-es por el puro gusto de poder evitarte ya

-bien entonces me voy tengo que llamar a bella para dis…

Antes de que Jacob supiera que estaba pasando Brandon estaba sobre el casi trasformado gruñéndole

-¿para qué tienes que hablarle a esa…cosa?

-no es cosa es mi amiga

-¿dime una cosa Jacob a quien prefieres a mi o a ella?, ¿sabes qué? no me contestes es obvio que si traicionaste una vez por ella lo más seguro es que lo vuelvas a hacer, lo que demuestra que yo tenía razón tú no puedes amarme

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo que aria o no? ¿Y quien te dijo de la traición? de bueno no fue eso precisamente yo solo

-**cállate** y si tanto crees que es mejor que los demás bien, yo no quiero ser tu pareja así que eres libre de quedarte con ella, claro si es que el esposo de ella te deja, es bueno saber cuáles son tus prioridades _amorcito_ (esto último fue dicho con odio y sarcasmo)

Brandon se levantó, termino de transformarse y se fue, Jacob estaba tan conmocionado que solo quedo ahí mirando las estrellas, esperando un milagro o que todo lo ocurrido fuese solo una pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar pronto, empezó a sentir una gran presión en el pecho que le hacía sentir como si fuera a explotar, el dolor iba en aumento de pronto empezó a llamar a Brandon rogando volviera a él y que no se separarían nunca, no solo Jacob sino el lobo le clamaban que regresara y que lo aceptara, asiendo que cada segundo que pasaba se angustiara mas y mas y mas, hasta que el empezaba a llamarlo con mas desesperación y así por cada segundo que pasaba el llamado aumentaba junto con su desesperación y el dolor también se intensificaba

Con un gran grito Jacob despertó en su cama muy agitado, al calmar su respiración y sentirse mas tranquilo pudo apreciar un peso extra en su cama, al observar sus pies que es de donde sentía el peso vio a Brandon muy rígido con los pies cruzados sobre la cama y una de sus manos sobre su regazo en forma de puño, mientras la otra la tenía sobre uno de sus pies como acariciándolo, Brandon estaba respiraba algo agitado

-¿estás bien Brandon?

Brandon negó con la cabeza, si Jacob fuera más observador vería que hasta se apreciaba cierto sonrojo sobre Brandon, pero Jacob estaba algo descolocado como para apreciar ciertos cambios en la postura del chico

-¿qué pasa Brandon necesitas algo?

-Jacob, veras, yo no sé como decirte esto, así que solo lo diré, vine porque tú me llamaste con tu olor y tu desesperación, ¿sabes el trabajo que me costo venir y no lanzarme sobre ti?, no, no creo que lo sepas eres un tonto

Ahora en Brandon podía notarse cierta molestia

-¿en qué pensabas al usar la leve conexión que tenemos de esa forma?, ¿estás loco?, así no se usa, ¿además un poco de tiempo no creo que es mucho pedir o sí?, ¿dime tanto es tu desesperación por unirnos que me llamas como si tu vida dependiera de eso? ¿No creo que sepas lo que me costo venir para tratar de calmarte?, ¿tampoco creo que sepas lo que casi me haces hacer?, ¿dime quieres que me una a ti aun en contra de mi mismo? ¿Me obligarías a unirme a ti? ¿Dime lo arias?

Jacob negó asustado

-¿entonces por que recibí tu llamado como una exigencia?, ¿Es eso, quieres solo sexo? porque si eso quieres te lo puedo dar, te puedo dar sexo pero no amor, (Brandon suspiro un poco) la razón por la que tu y yo no hemos intimado mas no es porque no quiera, es porque tu quieres unirte a mí, pero yo solo quiero sexo, funcionaria hacerlo pero para hacerlo ambos debemos querer lo mismo, o sexo o amor

I don't care about what you have to say at all  
I don't care about your destiny or you life  
and I don't care about all the things you did for me  
I don't care if I am breaking your heart with this song

Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart  
and I'm broken then run girl, just run  
don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me  
cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope

I'm not faking any feeling tonight  
I said everything to you but you're still here with me  
maybe someday I will be again the way i was  
but for now i don't really care if you are here or not

-¿por que eres así? ¿Enserio no sientes algo por mi nada?

-mira Jacob me gustas no lo voy a negar y si puede que mi creatura te cele por sentir que le perteneces, ¿pero amor lo que se dice amor? no creo volver a sentirlo pronto, muchas personas me lastimaron me usaron y no se tentaron al corazón para romper el mío, yo no soy tampoco una blanca palomita así que también me desquite con los que creo se lo merecían para que sintieran un poco de lo que yo sentí, mi corazón no siente nada por ahora, tal vez alguna vez vuelva a amar como antes, pero no creo que sea pronto así que yo pienso que deberías irte y no pensar más en mí, ¿por qué no buscas alguien más que si pueda corresponderte como tú quieres?, por mi no te preocupes al ser un puro puedo soportar que tu no estés conmigo, tal vez eres una buena persona y encuentres a alguien más, tal vez no, no lo sé, solo por favor no me pidas algo que no puedo darte

Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart  
and I'm broken then run girl, just run  
don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me  
cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope

I don't need your time, your love or anything from you  
this is just a fucking waste of time  
take you chance and run away or don't you realize  
it's too late to try to save me

Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart  
and I'm broken then run girl, just run  
don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me  
cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope

-no me importa que sea solo sexo Brandon, sabes que mi lobo se adapta a lo que tú quieras, solo te pido me dejes estar a tu lado, sabes que no puedo estar sin tocarte o verte al menos, no me hagas esto por favor, si es solo sexo lo que quieres de mi, pues que así sea

-Jacob, mira no es tan fácil, la verdad supe lo que paso con bella, sin querer te escuche hablando con los otros durante la cena y la verdad no sé si pueda confiar en ti o querer que estés junto a mí, tal vez me vendas por tu mejor amiga

-déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, solo una oportunidad ¿sí?

Brandon se le quedo viendo pensando en la propuesta que le así Jacob, tal vez podía usar un truco o dos para ver si decía la verdad sobre no traicionarlo, además de que no podía evitar que su criatura también quiera tenerlo junto a él, aun que fura solo físico de momento, ya que no mentía al decir que solo era eso de momento al menos

-mira primero que nada Jacob, abre la ventana, en serio no miento cuando digo que tu olor conseguirá que cometamos una locura

Jacob se levanto y abrió la ventana, Brandon dio unos suspiros y luego le pidió que se volviera a sentar, así lo hizo Jacob, pero el olor aun era mucho para Brandon, además de que seguía expulsando su aroma que le gritaba, debía calmar a Jacob y solo podía hacerlo de una forma

-Jacob lo que voy a ser a continuación es para calmarte y tal vez no logre contenerme una vez que empiece, así que como solo tú puedes hacerlo solo te pido que no dejes que las cosas marchen muy lejos , pero sobre todo que no dejes a ninguno de los dos penetre al otro si, por favor promételo

-bien, lo prometo

Jacob no sabía de qué iba todo, pero sentía que sería muy bueno para el al menos

Jacob estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama y Brandon seguía con los pies cruzados del otro lado, así que gateo con un poco de temor asía Jacob, nunca había tenido que calmar a Jacob como él lo hizo en el hospital así que no sabía que tanto hacer, además dolía admitirlo pero al parecer Jacob tendría más control que él, Brandon puso sus rodillas a los lados de Jacob mientras tomaba con cuidado su rostro acercando los labios de ambos para que se pudieran besar, lo asía despacio para tratar de contenerse y esperaba que funcione

Jacob se sentía hipnotizado por los movimientos lentos que hacia Brandon, esperaba no arruinarlo y también tratar de no perder la razón, cuando se posicionó encima de él con una de sus manos lo sostuvo de las caderas cerca de la espalda y puso la otra en la espalda cerca de la cabeza, acariciándolo, el beso fue lento al principio, luego de lamer un poco los labios Jacob introdujo su lengua en la boca de Brandon explorándola tan a fondo como podía, la posición hacía que tuvieran que acercar sus cuerpos de forma que se rosaban las erecciones de ambos asiendo que ambos gimieran dentro del beso, trataban de restregarse con mas desesperación de la que debían tener, Brandon se separo un poco

-¿por qué presiento que te aprovecharas?

Jacob pasó una mano por debajo del pantalón de Brandon tomándolo de la nalga haciendo que se restregaran más

-no te preocupes cumpliré mi promesa tu relájate y déjamelo a mi

Luego volvió a besarlo, separo las bocas al poco rato para besarle el cuello, Brandon gemía muy cerca de sus oídos asiendo que tuviera más ganas de tomarlo, así que con un giro se cambiaron posiciones dejando a Brandon contra la cama y con un Jacob encima de él muy excitado

Brandon estaba con todos los sentidos nublados ya para ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en que estar con su pareja era el paraíso, no le importaba lo que Jacob le hiciera y de no ser por la promesa que Jacob le hizo, no le importaría que lo tomara justo en ese momento

Jacob seguía besando el cuello y una de las manos seguía explorando bajo la playera de Brandon, de pronto al tratar de desvestirlo más un pequeño recuerdo se coló, recordó la promesa que le hizo de no penetrarse aun, si su lobo quería que la confianza de su pareja siguiera como hasta ahora, no que fuera mucha pero le daban el beneficio de la duda y algo era algo, por lo cual tuvo que contenerse, se posiciono de forma que se pudieran seguir restregándose

Los chicos seguían besándose y restregándose, Brandon sentía los mordiscos cariñosos que Jacob le hacía en el cuello, gemía cada vez que era mordido suavemente, sintió la necesidad de acariciar a Jacob, así que puso una de sus manos en el cabello de Jacob acariciándolo mientras él seguía besándolo y mordiéndolo, sentía que pronto se vendría, Jacob estaba cerca de venirse también, los dos gemían cada vez mas fuerte conforme se acercaba el momento, sus mentes se nublaban al igual que sus visiones, hasta que un poco antes del final Jacob tomo la boca de su pareja, quería venirse mientras lo besaba, tan pronto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Brandon ambos chicos se vinieron, gemían dentro del beso, hasta que se calmaron no dejaron de besarse, Brandon enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Jacob tan pronto termino el beso, lo abrazo muy fuerte para que no lo viera, por una extraña razón no quería verle a los ojos, se sentía por primera vez inseguro sobre que hacer y no sabia a que se debía

-¿estás bien Brandon?

-no lo se

-solo nos restregamos, si es lo que temes

-no, no es eso…yo solo…es que…yo, olvídalo

-bien entonces ¿me la darás o no?

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿de la oportunidad, recuerdas? ¿Me la dares?

-yo creo, pero antes quiero confirmar algo, pero mañana cuando regresemos de ver a tu padre te digo bien ¿sí?, tengo que decidir bien, pero aun no es un hecho hasta mañana, ¿estás bien con eso?

-si está bien, puedo esperar

-ahora durmamos

Brandon estaba por levantarse cuando Jacob no lo deja

-por favor quédate aquí ¿sí?

-yo la verdad, me siento un tanto incomodo, yo…

-quédate, prometo no hacer nada, bueno ¿tal vez un beso de buenas noches?

-sí creo que un beso estaría bien

Brandon se separo del cuello de Jacob en el que se había acurrucado de nuevo, este se acomodo bien para poder ver a Brandon, con cuidado coloco una mano sobre la mejilla de Brandon acariciándola para tranquilizarlo, con cuidado se acercó a los labios de Brandon, lamiendo y probándolos primero para luego introducir su lengua en la boca, se alegro al ver que Brandon también le correspondía, se alejaron y Jacob le sonrío y le dio un beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches

Brandon se preguntaba si fue buena idea el escuchar el llamado desesperado de Jacob, esperaba no haber hecho algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirse luego, sobre todo esperaba poder confiar por fin totalmente en el, parecía decidido a probar que era diferente y el empezaba a creerle, no sabe que ambos están cada vez más cerca de lo que el imagina, solo espera no decepcionarse como siempre


	16. Chapter 16

**Platicas en el hospital**

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, nadie comento sobre el suceso de a noche, al menos lo que estaban enterados de lo que paso quienes resultaron ser solo las hermanas de Brandon y su primo, a quien le dijo antes de ir al cuarto donde dormía Jacob, luego del desayuno salieron rumbo al hospital donde el padre de Jacob estaba, al fin estaba consciente, y quería hablar con su hijo a solas

-ven hijo siéntate quiero decirte algo importante, lo quería hacer antes por teléfono cuando me entere de quienes podrían ser tus potenciales parejas pero es mejor de frente

Una vez que Jacob se sentó cerca de su padre, le tomo la mano y le hizo gestos de que lo escuchaba

-veras lo que te voy a decir no me lo tomes a mal hijo, pero, el chico con quien bines es tu impronta cierto y no me equivoco al decir que es el príncipe de los guerreros cierto

-no, no te equivocas padre y ¿que con eso?

-veras hijo ten cuidado de no hacerle lo mismo que hiciste con nosotros, porque ellos a diferencia de nosotros si te sacrificaran y lo digo en el sentido de que ordenes tus prioridades, veras un sacrificio de ellos consiste en matarte y darle tus órganos junto con tu vida al dios guerrero que nos da los poderes y nos hace ser lo que somos, así que como dije es solo porque te quiero hijo, ordenas tus prioridades

-padre yo en serio, no quise lastimarlos solo sentía que era lo correcto

-hijo no tienes que darme explicaciones, al menos no a mí, veras ellos pueden deshacer el lazo que tienen como pareja si es que ellos te consideran indigno de serlo, ellos ven como prioridad su pareja, su familia y luego la comunidad, en ese orden, así que si ese chico se llega a sentir traicionado te matara y nadie lo detendrá es más me atrevo a decir que lo ayudaran, pero si tu eres fiel a él y nunca le traicionas podrás hacer que mate a su propia sangre y que no sienta remordimientos porque se lo has pedido tu y nadie cuestionara los motivos de ustedes, si él decide que quiere matar a bella solo te quedara apoyarlo, porque si no lo haces no solo igual la matara sino que te matara, claro después de que te haya hecho matarla con tus propias manos, solo como compensación, pero esto no pasara si eres digno

-¿estás diciendo que si él quiere puede deshacer el lazo que tenemos como pareja, cuando él quiera?

-no es tan fácil tampoco Jacob, solo lo puede hacer si presenta pruebas de que eres indigno de ser su pareja

-gracias por tu preocupación padre, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, te prometo que no va a pasar, tengo muy claras mis prioridades

-cuídate hijo, en serio ten cuidado

-¿padre este comportamiento lo tienen con todas las parejas anteriores que han tenido?

-no, solo lo tienen con la que es su alma gemela, puede que a los otros los perdonen o les hagan algo para desquitar su enojo pero a ninguno le dan tanta importancia como la que merece la del alma gemela

-lo tomare encueta padre

-una última cosa hijo, ¿si te da a escoger entre él y bella a quien escogerías?, no, no, no me respondas a mi respóndete tu mismo hijo y ten lista tu respuesta cuando llegue el momento

Jacob estaba desconcertado con esta plática, pareciera que todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra, primero su sueño, luego Brandon le dice algo parecido y ahora esto, en serio no creían que Jacob sabría que hacer una vez llegado el momento, justo estaba por llamar al médico para ver cómo estaba su padre, cuando de pronto entro por la puerta, luego de revisarlo le dijo que tal vez no pasaba de esa noche que estén listos

El padre de Jacob estuvo despidiéndose de sus hijos, les dedico también unas palabras a las respectivas parejas de estos y a pesar de que Brandon no era aun oficialmente su pareja igual despidió al señor con respeto, no solo por ser un hombre mayor sino por ser también un guerrero como él y le dio una despedida de guerrero, el señor que entendía el ritual se sintió muy agradecido, Brandon por ser el de mayor rango presente tenía que realizarlo junto con su primo, quien también tenía que estar presente como sacerdote de los guerreros, cuando terminaron se despidieron, dejando solo a los hijos esperando el inminente final

En la sala del hospital solo estaban Brandon y Lucas los demás habían ido a preparar la ropa que le pondrían al señor, además de preparar al resto de la tribu ante la noticia, no habían pasado ni dos minutos de que los demás se fueron cuando se escucho el llanto de una de las hijas del señor llorando por el recién fallecido, Lucas no le quedo de otra más que llamar a la casa pare avisarles como quedaron de hacer, mientras que Brandon así lo mismo pero en la reserva, al colgar el celular escucharon salir a alguien, Jacob salió dejando solo a sus hermanas con las enfermeras quienes les ayudarían a desconectar y a bañar al señor, no querían que nadie más lo hiciera y el hospital respeto sus deseos, estaban esperando los demás llegaran con las ropas con las que vestirían al señor cuando vieron llegar solo al doctor Cullen, Brandon fue el único que se tenso Jacob estaba muy deprimido como para importarle si estaba ahí o no

-Jacob me acaban de informar lamento tu perdida hijo, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti y tus hermanas no dudes en informarlo

-gracias doctor pero no necesitamos nada

Brandon le dio un abrazo tratando de confortarlo y luego de un rato Jacob entro ayudarles a sus hermanas, pues solo salió para decirles de lo ocurrido, aun que más bien salió a buscar un poco de apoyo para poder seguir y que sus hermanas no empeoraran al verlo mal

Estaba por retirarse el doctor Cullen cuando Brandon se acerca y le hace señas de que lo siga, le dice con la mirada y señas a Lucas que se encargue de cubrirlo que ahorita viene

El doctor Cullen abrió la puerta de su oficina y le permite entrar a Brandon antes que él, una vez dentro el doctor cierra la puerta y se sientan en unos sillones que tiene para sus pacientes Brandon se sienta en el sillón que está del otro lado del escritorio, ambos tienen muy claro su papel en la escala social

-es bueno saber que tienes muy claro tu lugar Cullen pero eso no es el punto, dime ¿les has dicho todo sobre nuestros pasados o solo lo que te conviene?

-sabes bien lo que se me permite decir y lo que no príncipe, lo acordaron nuestros líderes aunque tú solo tengas los recuerdos tengo la seguridad que tampoco debería retarte

-tienes razón no deberías por que seré el nuevo al mando, mamá está por retirarse sabes cómo funciona ¿no?, una vez que aparece un nuevo jaguar puede reclamar ser líder con una lucha una vez que tenga los conocimientos necesarios claro, asiendo que el antiguo líder se vuelva uno más de los guerreros y vetando su derecho de convertirse en jaguar, aunque a diferencia de los mestizos podrá escoger otra criatura para transformarse

-lo sé Aros nos expresó tener cuidado, ya que al parecer ustedes gobiernan América y África mientras ellos solo lo asen en Europa y Asia

-bien, aun que creo que pronto tendré que pedirles un nuevo arreglo en los términos de algunas cosas, aun que para ello deba ir a Oceanía, comer animales no estaba en el acuerdo y lo sabes Cullen ¿qué paso te escucho?

-Aro dijo que no tenía problemas con que coma animales cuando estaba en Italia con ellos, así que después de un tiempo de vivir con ellos desaparecí, pero no sabía que aquí no podía, no fue sino hasta que te vi se mi trasformado que presentía que no te gustaría ya que a diferencia de Jacob su aroma es diferente, es más atrayente que el de un humano

-lo sé, aun que no es por eso que no puedas, es porque no te dio la gana de avisarme, primero debes pedirme permiso, veras en Europa y en Asia no importa que este al tanto o no porque ahí mandan ustedes, pero aquí mandamos nosotros, además se que olemos bien para ti, pero aun que quisieras no puedes comernos, somos más fuertes y entrenamos para pelear, te ganaríamos y lo sabes, no es que sea arrogante es porque a diferencia de Aros y su grupo el resto de ustedes son, ¿cómo decirlo? Mestizo, tendría problemas en ganarle a Aro porque él es nacido y lo sabes, ¿otra nota que no puedes dar cierto? pero yo sí, en fin, el resto de los mestizos son más débiles tanto cambia formas como nos dice el maldito como los vampiros

-o ya veo discúlpanos y ¿es tarde para pedir ese permiso?

-sí y no, verás Cullen

-Carlisle, puede decirme Carlisle

-lo que sea, veras llevas varios años tú y tu familia tomando animales, así que debo tener una compensación a cambio del permiso, además de cazar en la zona que yo te indique estamos, además notaras que mi pareja Jacob tiene un pequeño inconveniente en acompañarme por ahora, sabrás que es importante que este o ¿no?

-si lose tradición eso si me lo informaron

-bien, bien entonces nos veremos en tu casa mañana después de la anochecer cuando se que estas con todo tu aquelarre, por cierto espero una cena decente para mis acompañantes seremos ocho como bien sabrás

-si

-bien entonces cena para ocho mas

Se inclina y le dice a los ojos

-ustedes deben cenar también, así que busca algo que todos podamos comer Cullen y no quiero espectáculos, oíste, así que dile a tu pequeña nacida que se comporte o me las pagara y tu mejor que nadie sabes que ya me debe una la cual me cobrare

-¿tú no la ma…

-**no**, por ahora no, pero si no se comporta no lo dudare, aunque todo depende de mí Jacob claro

-descuide príncipe se hará como diga

-bien tengo que irme Jacob me necesita más que nunca adiós

Brandon sale y se dirige a donde están los demás, sabe que aun que no tiene nada formal y aun que no está muy seguro de lo que sea que tiene con Jacob funcione, por costumbre debe tratarlo frente a los enemigos como si ellos ya fueran una pareja consumada, cuando llega Lucas es el primero en acercarse y decirle que tardo mucho en el baño dándole pie a que sepa que dijo como escusa, al poco rato sacan ya el cuerpo listo con la ropa que trajeron, en el funeral había gente que no conocía, la mayoría de los jóvenes los veían mal, pero los ancianos sabían quién era ya que el padre de Jacob les dijo tras las historias que pedía Jacob

Los ancianos se acercaron y lo saludaron con respeto, luego de que los jóvenes partieron, solo quedaron los ancianos y Brandon junto con Lucas

-gusto en conocerlos guerreros jaguares

-gusto conocerlos también soy Brandon líder de la nueva camada, mi sacerdote Lucas

-mucho gusto jóvenes, disculpen nuestro atrevimiento pero queríamos saber si ¿podrían reunirse con nosotros en la reserva y presentarle al resto de los muchachos como se debe?

-estará bien pero debe ser rápido

-bien si nos hace el honor de presentarse en ¿una hora les parece? nos dará tiempo de juntar a los chicos y prepárales algo

-bien yo también debo juntar a mi camada nos vemos en la reserva entonces

Al llegar a la casa de Jacob este se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, Brandon le dijo a Lucas que les avisara al resto de los chicos que partían pero que los quería antes para enseñarles un truco, mientras se sentó junto a Jacob

-se que no es el mejor momento pero tenemos reunión planeada para hoy y…

Jacob giro su cabeza para verlo mejor ya que parecía un poco inseguro, raro ya que siempre parecía seguro, aunque desde anoche se estaba comportando diferente

-estoy bien dime que pasa

-veras hay un costumbre y entenderé si no quieres y…

Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro como animándolo a hablar

-está bien dime, no importa que sea te ayudare

-bien es ante gente a la que debe parecerle que tu y yo ya tenemos, algo que…bueno, debe parecer como que ya estamos unidos

Jacob no podía creer lo que oía estaba pidiéndole que se presentaran como pareja esto le gustaba mucho. Durante el tiempo que estuvo con la familia de Brandon le dijeron de ciertos costumbres que debían seguir las parejas y de cómo deben comportarse en algunos eventos y si entendía bien Brandon le decía que podría abrazarlo y si quería besarlo, bueno un poco ya que según entendía el que debe tener la voz cantante como líder seria Brandon, aunque en la "relación" que tenían o la que fingirían tener no sabía que hacer, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no equivocarse

-ok y yo ¿tengo que hacer que parezca eso o qué?

-veras es con los de la reserva tu serás presentado como mi pareja y bueno puedes abrazarme y eso mientras no esté hablando con los sabios, durante la reunión te pondrás a mi izquierda mientras que mi hermana Gaby será a la derecha, luego Lucas estará detrás de mí, los demás no importa el orden pero en ti y en mi si se fijaran, además tengo otra para mañana en la noche con los vampiros, en esta no debes hablar ni moverte de mi lado, si ellos te hablan no debes hablarles hasta que yo te lo indique con mi cabeza, al igual si te piden moverte o algo, pero sobre todo hagas lo que hagas y escuches lo que escuche no debes contradecirme por que esto demostrara que tanto puedo confiar en ti, además esto también será una prueba de que tanto puedo confiar en ti y sabes a lo que me refiero, así que si lo haces bien tu y yo podremos ¿tú sabes?

-¿estás diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?, me estas dándome la oportunidad de que seamos ya una pareja formal

-no es tan fácil, lo que pasara en casa de los vampiros puede complicarse Jacob, mira te pondré a prueba, si no resulta, ¿no sé si lo sepas? pero el lazo que nos une por fin lo podre deshacer y te podre matar si seme da la gana, nadie podrá detenerme ni los vampiros, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres yo entenderé, es muy pronto para pedirte que lo hagas y…

-yo lo haré, padre me dijo lo que puede pasar si no demuestro ser una pareja digna del príncipe y sé que puedo hacerlo

-es bueno que sepas las consecuencias porque no quiero engañarte, en fin pasando a otra cosa quiero enseñarles algo, ya que mi camada no puede tener criaturas mediocres que no pueden transformarse con todo y ropa

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-mis hermanas me dijeron, los chicos quisieron mostrarles como se ven de lobos y bueno creo que sabes que paso, en fin, espero no les tome tanto tiempo aprender, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de tener que ir a la reunión

Una vez que todos los chicos estuvieron en el jardín Lucas entro a hacer una cosas que Brandon le pidió para las reuniones mientras él y las chicas les enseñaban como debían hacer la trasformación, les tomo casi tres intentos fallidos cuando el primero en hacerlo para sorpresa de todos fue Sam, ya que al tener menos tiempo de ser un lobo podía adaptarse a esta nueva modalidad, después le siguieron, Usher, Dayan y al final Jacob luego de un rato mas practicando lo lograron sin problemas

Antes de terminar el entrenamiento llego Lucas y le dijo algo a Brandon que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo y le dio a Lucas indicaciones, luego hizo una llamada la cual no duro mucho y siguieron con la práctica

Ya iban con 5 minutos de retraso así que tras arreglarse con otra ropa se trasformaron y fueron a la reunión de la tarde, Lucas traía una mochila y después de ponérsela se fue en el lomo de Dayan

Afuera de la reserva estaban todos sus miembros esperando algo que solo los sabios sabían que era, cuando a lo lejos se veía un jaguar, al lado derecho un coyote y en el lado izquierdo un lobo a quien todos conocían , atrás de ellos venían otros tres lobos uno era montado por un chico a quien solo los sabios conocían y encima volando un colibrí

Cuando estuvieron frente a ellos Brandon les dijo por medio de su mente a su camada que no se trasformaran hasta que él diga, después de eso él fue el primero des transformarse

-gusto en volver a verlos sabios, como ya saben soy Brandon líder guerrero de esta manada, o como ustedes dicen alfa y príncipe de todos los guerreros cambia formas

Al decir esto, el resto de los chicos estaba impresionados y algunos creían que al ser tan delgado y parecer chica debía estar mintiendo, pero no dijeron nada de momento, Brandon se giro hacía su izquierda que era donde estaba Jacob y siguió hablando

-les presento a mi pareja a quien creó ya conocen Jacob

Y mientras algunos estaban digiriendo lo que el chico dijo, Jacob ya se había des trasformado, lo que impresiono mas a los presentes, ya que tenia ropa y no tenía ningún rasguño, hasta ese momento no habían notado que el chico también tenia ropa puesta, la misma rutina siguió con su hermana y demás miembros hasta llegar a Lucas, quien también impresiono al ser presentado como sacerdote o sabio, lo cual debías según sus pensamientos, ser imposible ya que era muy joven

Los sabios se inclinaron y les dieron la bienvenida, les pidieron entraran a la casa que habían preparado para la reunión


	17. Chapter 17

**Reunión**

Ya terminada la comida el resto de los chicos fueron presentados algunos pusieron caras rara mientras unos pocos se comportaban, como la reunión en si solo era para presentarse, los sabios se relajaban mientas hablaban, aunque en un momento hubo algo de tensión por qué Brandon dijo "por cierto los vampiros podrán cazar de este lado, esa será mi compensación y como saben no admito refutas", una vez que les dijo que al tenerlos cazando en su territorio era solo para tenerlos mas vigilados, saber que tanto comen y para saber que no estaban comiendo humanos, así se logro relajar un poco el ambiente

Brandon en algún momento se había dado cuenta que no sabía mucho de Jacob, más que el incidente de la traición, empezó a notar cierta tención que tenia con algunos miembros, así que se disculpo con uno de los ancianos con los que hablaba y se dirigió rumbo a Jacob, quien estaba con Dayan quien también estaba esperando que Lucas terminara de conversar con otro de los ancianos

-Dayan podrías dejarnos a sola por favor

-claro no hay problema, igual no importa Lucas también me ignora ¿servirá que lo abrace mientras conversa para incomodarlo y que me ponga atención?

-sí, si quieres que la respuesta sea rápida lámele un poco el cuello

-eres el mejor primo gracias

-lo que sea

Brandon se sentó junto a Jacob y tomo una de sus manos, Jacob aprovecho el momento y con la otra mano tomo con cuidado de la cara y lo atrajo para darle un beso, luego del beso Brandon pregunto

-¿Jacob puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro lo que quieras

-noto que hay cierta tensión entre tú y algunas personas y siento que no tienen nada que ver con lo de la chica vampiro, así que me preguntaba ¿si podrías contarme algo de tu pasado? ya que parece que eres el único que sabe cosas de mi

Esta actitud le gusto mucho a Jacob por que le ofrecía esperanzas de que Brandon empezara a sentir algo por el

-tienes razón, hay tensión entre nosotros porque yo como sabes soy alfa, pero como primero se trasformo Sam lo hicieron alfa, lo cual fue un problema cuando yo me trasforme por que los dos queríamos mandar, así que lo que paso con "la chica vampiro" fue solo la gota que derramo el vaso

-no tienes que decirle "chicas vampiro" está bien si le dices su nombre no me molestare

-lo sé pero te incomoda, quiero que te sientas cómodo a mi lado, he notado que has cambio tu actitud hacía mí, no creo que sea bueno parecer ahora siempre incómodos

Jacob mientras decía esto se iba inclinando para poder besarlo de nuevo, lo cual Brandon no noto hasta que Jacob lo beso, Brandon cerró los ojos degustando el suave beso que le daba, estaban por intensificarlo hasta que se escucho una tos mal disimulada interrumpiéndolos, Brandon se giro para ver quién era, mientras que Jacob los veía con ganas de asesinarlos

-disculpen que los interrumpamos pero, ¿en serio son pareja? ¿No que muy enamorado de bella Jacob?, hasta nos traicionaste por ella recuerdas

El que había hablado fue Embry, junto a él iban Paul y Seth que alzaron la mano en señal de saludo después de sonreír

Jacob al sentir que Brandon se tensaba ante lo dicho por Embry, trato de relajarlo abrazándolo por la cintura mientras contestaba

-primero que nada es algo que no les importa, pero para que sepan, si somos pareja y no, no estoy, ni estaré enamorado de ella, el único para mi es Brandon y nadie más, ahora si ya terminaron de molestarme pueden largarse

-¿qué pasa Jacob no quieres que incomodemos a tu chica? o perdón quiero decir chico

Cuando Paul termino de hablar Brandon estaba carcajeándose de lo dicho, los chicos voltearon a verlo, esperaban que luciera molesto ya que esperaban que no le gustara que lo confundieran con una chica así que se desconcertaron, luego Brandon se acerco, lo jalo de la playera y le miro al rostro mientras hablaba

-¿por qué no jugamos unas vencidas y cuando te ganemos veremos quién es la chica?, si quieres demostrar que mi Jacob y yo somos mejor que tu por mí no hay problema

Dejando a todos perplejos, los chicos se pusieron a jugar no solo vencidas sino también luchas, asiendo que el ambiente se relajara

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Jacob ya estaba sentado ganándoles junto con Brandon a su lado abrazándole, Jacob aprovechaba al máximo ese momento y Brandon realmente se estaba divirtiendo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos sin que Brandon lo notara, sin querer los dos se estaban uniendo mas, Jacob le susurraba al oído, le daba besos en el cuello para distraerlo y que perdiera, Brandon le daba un beso cada vez que Jacob ganaba en las luchas, las chicas también participaron y antes de que se dieran cuanta anocheció

La reunión casi terminaba y todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata contando la forma en cómo paso la transformación de cada uno de ellos. Al poco rato Dayan estaba besándose con Lucas en un rincón, sus hermanas seguían el mismo ejemplo, el y Jacob se quedaron sentados junto a la fogata haciendo lo mismo que ellos, los demás habían terminado sus relatos y entraron a preparar algo para que cenaran todos

-¿te divertiste Brandon?

-sí, la verdad si, fue muy divertido

Brandon se separo un poco para ver como el agua se movía, Jacob lo abrazo para que se volviera a acercar, Brandon se recargo sobre el dejándose mimar por Jacob, quien no espero y le empezó a besar el cuello mientras hablaba

-puedo preguntar ¿esto ya es oficial?

-temo que si

-¿en serio y que va a pasar con lo de mañana?

-solo les diremos unas cuantas cosas, nada más, tu solo debes seguirme y en serio trata de no ser tan indulgente con la chica bella

-está bien

**La llamada. **

_Antes de terminar el entrenamiento llego Lucas y le dijo algo a Brandon que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo y le dio a Lucas indicaciones, luego hizo una llamada la cual no duro mucho y siguieron con la práctica_

_(Llamada)_

_-hola _

_-¿quién habla?_

_-esta noche te quiero ver en la reserva _

_-¿quién eres?_

_-a las 11pm no lo olvides o lo lamentaras_

Cuando termino la reunión todos se fueron a sus casas, los chicos fueron a la casa de Jacob, antes de salir de la reserva Brandon les dijo que se adelantaran que olvido decirle algo a los sabios, que no tardaba, que siguieran, Jacob trato de esperarlo pero Brandon le dio un beso y le dijo que era algo que debía hacer solo, Jacob no estaba muy convencido así que Brandon le dijo que si lo obedecía dormiría con él, solo dormir le aclaro, pero fue suficiente para que Jacob aceptara y saliera corriendo antes de que Brandon se arrepintiera

Estaban cerca de dar las 11 cuando a lo lejos se escucho que algo se acercaba, Brandon estaba recargado en un árbol fumando, aun que el ruido que se oía era un tanto estremecedor Brandon seguía como si nada

Atrás de unos arbustos se asomaron las imágenes de dos personas, una chica y un chico, el primero en hablar fue la chica

-así que eras tú quien le hablo

-claro quién creías que era ¿la madre teresa, Aro, Santa Claus?

-¿para qué nos hablaste y como es que…

-primero que nada no recuerdo haber pedido que trajeras a la bebe ¿o si Edward?

-no soy ninguna bebe

-si lo que digas ahora hazte a un lado nena y deja que los mayores hablen si, toma una paleta y no hables

En eso saca una paleta de un olor un tanto atrayente para ella, la lanza y bella la atrapa, la desenvuelve y la prueba, le gusta demostrándolo gimiendo de placer, Edward se queda extrañado pero lo deja pasar y se concentra en Brandon

-bien ¿qué quieres?

-la quiero lejos de la reunión

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, ella no tiene nada que hacer ahí

-¿temes que Jacob nos escoja sobre ti? ¿Es eso?

Brandon ríe sin gracia

-haber tarados creo que no lo entienden no es por Jacob, es por tu bebita, te explico mejor, ella aun no capta que tú debes ser el único que se preocupe por ella y creo que tu tampoco, ella y tu están esperanzados a que todos los problemas que surgen entre los guerreros y ustedes los vampiros los arregle Jacob, ¿pero qué crees?, el no puede, actualmente es mío entendiste y a mí no seme da la gana compartir como ves

-no estás siendo justo ¿por qué no dejas que sea el quien elija niñito?

-mira nenita no es contigo la cosa pero a diferencia de ti que siempre estas dándole a escoger a las personas creyendo que siempre te escogerán por ser mejor, yo no lo haré, porque lo respeto y me respeto lo suficiente para no hacerlo, pero por mi puedes darle a escoger a Jacob por mi está bien pero una cosa si te digo si le pregunta vete despidiendo…

-¿Qué? ¿No lo iras a dejar por eso o sí? lo lastimaras eres insensible

-eres una idiota para empezar tu lo serias si le das a escoger entre su impronta y la persona que considera como una hermana, así que como dije antes no le compliques la reunión de mañana, no vayas

Brandon no espera más y sale disparado convirtiéndose en jaguar

**Algo inesperado**

A la mañana siguiente.

La luz del día lo había despertado, su cintura era rodeada por los brazos de Jacob quien también tenía su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, Brandon ya no se sentía incomodo sino todo lo contrario, se acurruco más cerca de Jacob quien ya estaba despierto, pero para no asustar a Brandon no se movía, no daba signos de haber despertado para poder estar más tiempo como estaban

-ya sé que estas despierto no finjas

-¿no estás molesto ni nada o sí? La verdad no quiero que te incomodes, así que si quieres puedo levantarme

-no, está bien, creo que ya me acostumbre a ti, eres cálido y fuerte se siente bien estar así

-no me emociones para después mandarme a volar

-lo digo enserio, la verdad creo que es bueno darnos una oportunidad ¿o es que ya no quieres nada?

-que pregunta claro que quiero y mucho contigo

Después de esa declaración le dio un beso en el cuello mientras sus manos recorren parte de el abdomen de Brandon

El dormir juntos Brandon al principio lo uso como escusa para poder hablar a solas con los vampiros, pero su parte animal le pedía a gritos dejar su aroma en su futura pareja, así que no desaprovecho la oportunidad, Dayan y Lucas fueron también otros de los que aprovecharon el momento, aunque a diferencia de Jacob y Brandon ellos si hicieron algo aunque solo fue restregarse

La mañana fue tranquila sin novedades, Jacob y Brandon estaba cada quien hablando con alguien de confianza sobre lo que se esperaba en la noche, Brandon con su primo y Jacob con Dayan quien ya se había convertido en un gran amigo para Jacob

Antes de llegar con los Cullen se detuvieron, Brandon se giro a hablar con Jacob

-¿recuerdas que te dije sobre que hacer aquí?

-si

-bien porque aquí no admitiré que hagas lo mismo que en la tribu, sabíamos que esto pasaría, te deje relajar la situación en la tribu por tratarse de gente que también tiene lazos conmigo

-¿pero como sabré que es lo correcto?

-bueno depende cuales sean tus prioridades Jacob

Jacob se acerco mientas conversaban y le acaricio la mejilla, temía que fuera la última vez que lo pudiera hacer así que se acerco para besarlo, Brandon se dejo hacer ya que también temía aun que él no lo reconociera que fuera la última vez que se besan, así que se dejo guiar por Jacob, este lo beso muy suavemente luego introdujo su lengua intensificando y alargando lo mas que pudiera el momento, pero no pudo demorarlo por más que quisieran

-Lucas dales lo que te pedí estamos cerca

-si

Lucas saco unos frascos de diferentes colores y a todos menos a Jacob y a él les dio uno, las hermanas sabían para que eran menos los lobos, luego todos incluso Lucas bebieron, Jacob se giro para preguntarle a Brandon porque ellos no tomaban, pero Brandon no contesto solo le dio un beso sobre sus labios y continuaron su camino

Luego volvieron a convertirse y continuaron hasta llegar a la puerta de los vampiros, tocaron la puerta y esperaron

Un día antes en casa de los Cullen

El doctor iba entrando en la casa cuando la primera en saludar fue Alice

-¿quién viene mañana en la noche?, ¿es tan importante como para tener que comer delante de ellos y porque bella tiene que controlarse?

-primero que nada buenas tardes a ti también y bueno siéntense esto es difícil de explicar

Mientras se sentaban, Carlisle pensaba en otra cosa para que Edward no lo supiera antes que nadie más, una vez que todos se sentaron les explico lo que podía de lo que sucedería en la noche de mañana y les pidió que tuvieran cuidado de lo que decían, ya que era muy importante que todo le gustara al líder guerrero, aun no les decía que era un príncipe, le dijo de forma mental a Edward que bella no tenia que acercarse a Jacob por nada del mundo y debía contenerse, ya que al líder no le gustaba que lo retaran, menos que tocaran a su pareja, por primera vez Edward estaba de parte de alguien que no era de la familia y todo por que el sentía lo mismo con bella, no quería que nadie que no fuera él la tocara, en cierta forma lo entendía

En la tarde mientras estaban solos cazando bella y Edward, él recibió una llamada de Brandon, aun que no sabían quién era de momento porque nunca lo habían oído hablar, a menos no sin estarles gruñendo, pero hasta la noche supieron que era él, Edward sabía que tenía razón en lo que les dijo y sabía que tenía razón su padre al pedirles que no lo reten, pudo ver parte de su poder, de momento noto su atracción asía su sangre, otra cosa que noto es que no podía leer su mente le era borroso y muy doloroso para su cabeza, así que decidió hacer caso de la advertencia, así que le pidió a bella que no saliera de la habitación o si quería ver a su padre, ella escogió estar en la casa pero sin salir

Esme estaba encantada de poder preparar comida ya que era algo que no podía hacer muy seguido, así que todos hicieron algo por que el lugar estuviera impecable y listo para la visita ese día en la mañana, Esme con ayuda de las chicas hizo varias comidas para complacer a los guerreros, aunque no sabían si eran igual de comelones que los lobos, igual preparo varias porciones, los chicos se encargaron de lo que ellos comerían

Daba gracias a que había comprado suficiente porque de lo contrario no alcanzaría, una vez que estuvo todo listo los chicos esperaban a que llegara la visitas, pronto escucharon que estaban en la puerta tocaron y el que fue a abrir fue Carlisle

-bien venidos sean, pasen los esperábamos

-un gusto verte de nuevo Cullen

-gracias no necesita ser tan formal príncipe, pero siéntense

-gracias

Los chicos pasaron y a pesar de que los demás vampiros se impresionaron de lo dicho por el líder del aquelarre no dijeron nada, solo inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto, Jacob iba del lado izquierdo sin decir nada solo se movía cuando el príncipe le hacía una seña, una vez que estuvieron todos dentro Brandon los fue presentando, lo hizo en el mismo orden que cuando los presento a los lobos incluyendo en Jacob la parte de que eran pareja, luego Carlisle presento a su familia, una vez terminada las presentaciones, él que empezó a dirigir la reunión fue Brandon quien les pidió mentalmente a los de la camada que no dijeran nada, hasta este momento Edward sabia que no podía oír lo que decían mentalmente y estaba desconcertado por qué a Jacob ya lo había escuchado antes, pero ahora no escuchaba a ninguno de los guerreros

-bien supongo que saben a que venimos, así que Cullen como líder sabes que hacer así que adelante primero tu pedido

-príncipe guerrero, lamento molestarlo con insignificancias, sobre todo porque estamos en tu reino, pero te pido tu permiso para alimentarnos de las criaturas que habitan tu reino, solo con fines de alimentación y no de exterminio, asiéndolo donde tu digas que podemos hacerlo y el tiempo que tu decidas, por favor concédenos lo que te rogamos, príncipe

Cuando termino les hizo señas a sus hijos de que se inclinaran y para sorpresa de toda hasta Rosalie lo hizo sin chistar

-ya levántense, esta bien, está bien, tienes mi permiso pero solo lo pueden hacer en el territorio en que está la tribu

-¿Qué?

-¿no escuchaste bebé, o te lo tengo que repetir tonta?

Como no bella tenía que regarla, pero antes de que dijera algo más Edward le tapo la boca y se disculpo rápido, pero Brandon se giro a ver a Jacob se sentó en sus piernas muy provocativo y le susurro de forma que solo los vampiros pudieran oírle, mientras lamia su oreja

-¿Jacob no crees que deberíamos castigar a bella por su atrevimiento y retarme una vez más amor? ¿Tú qué crees que debamos hacer?

Lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaban, menos bella quien esperaba otra actitud de Jacob, quien mientras Brandon le hablaba el lo envolvía con sus brazos

-lo que tu mandes amor estará bien, tu pide y yo mismo si quieres ejecutare la orden

-bien no esperaba menos de mi pareja

Luego beso muy lentamente los labios de Jacob quien gimió por el premio dado en forma de beso

-bien aun no tengo tu castigo, bebé vampiro, pero espero que tus mayores te enseñen modales y por cierto Edward, me debe dos tu esposa y creo que hicimos un trato, pero te daré chance si logras controlarla lo que resta de la noche

Edward no sabía qué hacer y el príncipe seguía muy cómodo sobre las piernas de su pareja y el segué frustrado por no poder saber de qué iba, porque no podía leerles sus pensamientos, además porque todos a excepción de bella le obedecían era algo que no entendía

-así que si te arriesga le castigo, que te parece bella, no pudio leer mi mente para ver de qué va toda, guau esto es algo que debo decir sabía que pasaría, así que compórtate no hagas quedar mal a tu pareja

Al decir esto todos voltearon a ver a Lucas que se acerco mientras sacaba algo de la mochila que traía, saco un frasco de color muy oscuro parecía de color morado casi negro y se lo entrego, Brandon le dio un último beso a Jacob y se acerco a bella y dijo

-si no te comportas por tercera vez se lo daría por las buenas o se lo daría por las malas y no a ti, si no a Edward

-¿Qué es?

-no te importa tu solo compórtate

-Jake di algo

Brandon le dio tremendo cachetada, que sorprendió que a bella le doliera, pero cuando vieron mejor notaron que Brandon estaba medio trasformado lo que no era bueno

-es Jacob para ti y tómalo Edward antes de que la mate

Edward no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que Brandon le decía, al terminar de tomarlo empezó a convulsionarse y al poco rato empezó a calmarse, luego se levanto y se quedo muy tranquilo mirando todo con una mirada diferente luego se le quedo viendo a bella, nadie noto ningún cambio pero Edward ya sabía de qué iba y voltio a ver a Brandon muy raro

-¿qué me diste? ¿Ella yo…

-lo sé es un premio para ti por ser tan listo y callarla antes de tiempo y un castigo para ella por hablar de mas, además es Jacob, no perro, ni pulgoso, ni nada parecido, así que si escucho alguno de ustedes decirle así una vez más los castigare peor, entendieron, a unas cosa más Edward, no importa cuánto te esfuerces no podrás atravesar la mente de Jacob, ni la de ninguno de mi camada, bien pasemos a comer muero de hambre

Mientras la manada pasaba con los padres a comer los vampiros hijos se quedaron a tras para ver que sucedió

-¿qué paso Edward que te hizo?

-él me dio algo para que pudiera oírla en mi mente

-espera pero eso, ¿eso era lo que querías no?

-lo que pasa es que ella no puede dejar de pensar en Jacob y en mi como su propiedad, el tenia razón ella solo piensa en ella misma, sin importarle que ella es mía y de nadie más, ella aun no asume que solo depende de mi

-¿estas diciendo que solo nos uso?

-bueno puede ver que si me ama pero también quiera la atención de Jacob

-tiene razón puedo sentir su amor y su obsesión con Edward y Jacob, sabes a que me refiero Alice

-¿por qué lo dejaste hacerte esto? hubieras dicho algo

-no, no podía, lo que pasa es que ayer me dijo lo peligroso que era retarlo, es mejor que lo que asen créeme, asta Aros le tiene respeto (leyó la mente de su padre), así que es mejor irnos con cuidado y no hacer que se moleste, además tiene a Jacob, no podemos hacer que Jacob este en su contra, además matara a bella así que no traten de retarlo

-guau así que es eso, bien si padre dice que lo tratemos como príncipe, será mejor que lo ágamos, tal vez y con el tiempo perdone a bella


	18. Chapter 18

**Desesperación **

_En la casa solo había tres personas, se encontraban listos para divertirse, una de ellas era obvio el dueño, Carlos_

_El chico que estaba sobre el sofá empezó a besar a su amigo quien estaba junto a el viendo una película, ambos sabían que era una escusa para poder engatusar a la chica, la cual no tenia mayor reparo en dejarlos besarse, de hecho la idea de la cita donde los tres eran participes era esa divertirse en trió pero sabía que primero debía dejar a los chicos entrar en ambiente, sobre todo al amigo de ellos, Carlos quien según seria su primera ves y estaba algo nervioso, la verdad Carlos quien era rubio de pelo lacio y ojos verdes, era muy amigo de Brandon desde que llego a la escuela, él y su primo le contaron lo que sucedía con lo que asían en las muchas citas que tenían y decidió ayudarles ya que una vez casi fue engañado, ¿y a quien le gusta ser engañado por la persona que te gusta?, en fin se encontraban ahí por la lección que querían darle a la chica_

_Brandon le prometía a su amigo no obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, pero Carlos tenia cierto enamoramiento con su amigó desde que llego y en cierta forma era una forma de quitarse el gusto y no obsesionarse con su amigo, ambos eran consientes de los sentimientos que tenia Carlos por él, así que ha sabiendas que era la única forma en que Brandon y el estarían juntos le dio luz verde para hacerle lo que quisiera, claro que con la verdad de saber que no pasaría de eso un buen rato y por ser una persona a la que Brandon apreciaba por ser sincero con él le daría el beneficio de callar o decir lo que sucedería entre ellos, además de que podía decir que fueron novios solo por lo mucho que lo apreciaba, Carlos no quiso aprovecharse así que le dijo que no diría nada de lo que hicieran esa noche, aunque todo lo que asían era por ayudarlo precisamente a el_

_Los besos pronto subieron de intensidad y pronto Carlos ya estaba sobre Brandon con sus piernas a los lados y Brandon con sus manos en las caderas del chico marcándole los movimientos que estaban excitando a los dos, la chica estaba extasiada le gustaba mirar a la gente hacerlo y luego ser participe, ella decidía siempre como debía hacerse las cosas y los chicos pronto le darían la lección de no obligar a la gente hacer algo que no quería, así que la idea era olvidarla o no dejar que obligara a Carlos hacer lo que ella quería, ya que sabían lo que ella pretendía de Carlos y no le importaba que el chico fuera gay, así que la idea era enojar a la chica, hacerle ver que Brandon le podía metía mano y besarlo si quería, algo que sabían ella quería hacer, pero cuando ella quisiera acercarse a Carlos no dejarían que lo tocara siquiera_

_La chica pronto se vio desesperada por participar así que se levanto y se acerco a los chicos pero antes de que tocara a Carlos esta se levanto, Brandon jalo a la chica y la sentó en sus piernas la empezó a besar y acariciar sobre los pechos de la chica, esta se dejo pensando que pronto Carlos se le uniría pero al pasar del tiempo y ver que tenía ya todas la ropa fuera se extraño, se separo buscando a Carlos el cuan estaba en el sillón de enfrente y mirándolos con las piernas cruzadas _

_-¿no vas a jugar con nosotros? _

_-Carlos solo juega conmigo nena, así que hazte a la idea de que lo mas que podrás interactuar con él es de esta forma _

_-¿qué pero tu prometiste que estaría jugando con nosotros y bueno el no está siendo nada más que vernos? _

_-no, yo dije que él estaría presente y que no le importaría que estuviéramos tu y yo juntos, nunca dije que te dejaría besar a mi novio, eso es lo que hay no te queda de otra_

_Eso le dio el toque final a la chica quien se levanto furiosa del sofá y empezó a vestirse mientras les gritaba lo idiotas que eran y que no podían obligarla a estar con Brandon cuando ella con quien quería estar era con Carlos, los chicos empezaron a reírse y la chica se detuvo a verlos, pronto Carlos y Brandon se acercaron a ella Brandon detrás de Carlos abrazándolo por las cintura como si de verdad fueran novios Brandon le dio un beso en el cuello a Carlos y luego le dijo a la chica _

_-eso te pasa por querer obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren_

_-pero yo de verdad amo a Carlos _

_-pero él a ti no, él me ama a mi ¿no es así Carlos? dile_

_-el tiene razón yo desde que lo conozco solo tengo ojos para él, además soy gay ya te lo había dicho, y aun que Brandon no exista no puedes obligarme a estar contigo_

_-así que no vuelvas a pedírselo, a y una última cosa, no podrás chantajearlo por que mañana el mismo les dirá a todos que es gay y ni tu ni nadie podrá decirle ya nada porque me tendrá a mí para apoyarlo_

_-¿así que por eso estaban de los más calmados y cooperativos ya tenía todo listo? _

_-así es _

_La chica salió azotando la puerta de la casa, Brandon a un tenia abrazado a Carlos por la cintura y le dio un beso confortándolo sabia que mañana sería difícil a pesar de que algunos compañeros tenían sospechas le daban el beneficio de la duda, Carlos tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros y sobretodo sus padres, pero tenía más miedo de perder su primera vez con alguien a quien no amaba, así que la chica lo fue a sobornar para que lo hicieran, cuando se le declaro una semana atrás este le dijo que no, pero tras mucho insistir el termino gritándole que no porque era gay ella sonrió y le chantajeo, por suerte el sabia hace dos meses lo que asían Brandon y su primo así que no dudo en pedirle ayuda_

Edward se levanto molesto tras las visiones que le mostraba la mente de Brandon el cual le sonreía con suficiencia(le mostro todas las anteriores mas esta)

-¿que no que querías leer mi mente? ahí tienes ¿te gusto lo que viste?

-¿cómo pudiste y porque Jacob no dice nada? debería estar molesto de lo fácil que eres

-en primera fue antes de que nos conociéramos y por si no lo saber Jacob sabe de todas las veces que estuve con alguien

-¿Qué?

-lo que oyes a pesar de que le dije el me dijo que desde antes de llegar el tenia visiones de mi precisamente las que acabas de ver, lejos de molestarse se excitaba mucho de hecho el y yo hemos hecho algunas cosa ¿quieres ver?

-no

-¿por qué no? si estas intentando desde que llegamos entrar en mi mente lo cual desde ya te digo que no funcionara si no es de esta forma

-lo siento no es al adrede es que no sé cómo controlarlo

-no mientas por que crees que te di la poción, Ed. no me mientas el que te diera libre albedrio sobre obedecerme junto con la poción no quiere decir que no sepa darte un par de golpes, otra cosa bella levántate y tráeme un vaso de agua

Todos voltearon a verla esperando una reacción de enojo pero se sorprendieron al ver lo dócil y callada que estaba justo como los otros vampiros

-ya pensaba que no funcionaria tu pasta primo ¿pero porque ha tardado?

-primero que nada quiero que sepas que le dije a mi tía de tu terrible comportamiento y en segunda por el escudo natural que tiene, al ver que no dañaría al organismo lo absorbió lo cual tomo obvio el doble de tiempo tras este escaneo

-¿que la porquería que le diste ayer?, ¿que era?

-eres muy lento Ed. pero te lo diré. Cuando los vampiros y los antiguos guerreros hicieron el tratado se tomó una pasta que era una mescla de ambos razas, tras un ritual que hacía que estemos en armonía y delimite donde puede estar además de hacer que de esta forma nos obedezcan ¿o porque crees que desde que llegue me han obedecido y no me han saltado encima?, mi sangre es mas atrayente, no que pudieras tocarme pero si lo hicieras seria como beber un veneno, pero tu linda chica era un tipo de escudo, cuando Jacob me conto un poco de ustedes sabia que sería un problema así que simplemente me tome la libertad de hacer otra pasta ligeramente modificado, la cual es la razón por la cual tu chica es ahora como ustedes "_y la razón de que mi madre no tarde en molestar"_, por alguna extraña razón el efecto que se trasmite de vampiro a vampiro no lo hizo en ella, por su escudo pero no temas pronto dejaras de leer su mente aunque a ella a pesar de estar como esta no le hace quererme más, pero ese es solo una parte de su castigo la otra parte es que sin importar que, si yo no doy mi consentimiento para que se acerque a mi Jacob ella no podrá

-Brandon te estás pasando primo, yo creo que estas siendo muy malo con lo que ases

Justo cuando estaba por contestarle sonó el teléfono de Brandon, mientras contestaba Lucas voltio a ver a los vampiros y no se sorprendió al verlos con los puños cerrados por la impotencia que sentían al no poder hacer nada, Lucas sabia que todo lo que Brandon estaba haciendo era debido a los celos que tenia aun que él no se dé cuenta, su animal interno le gritaba unirse a su pareja porque su animal interno sentía que si no lo hacía pronto lo podía perder, pero los temores de Brandon eran más fuertes aun, Jacob por otro lado estaba de lo más tranquilo porque su impronta le estaba haciendo caso, le estaba apartando solo para él, a los ojos de él era algo muy halagador, le daba esperanzas de que muy pronto se unirían y no le importaba porque lo que su impronta quería él se lo daba y al verlo aceptarlo lo era todo para el

Mientras tanto a fuera Brandon hablaba por teléfono con su mama, esta le decía que su comportamiento era inadecuado

-mama entiende ellos están aquí cazando animales sin permiso además esa chica bella estaba tomándose confiancitas con Jacob

-Pero según se el no te gusta, además eso no es lo que me molesta lo que me molesta es que le diste a esa chica bella la pasta de la tregua alterada eso no es lo correcto, te estás volviendo arrogante además te impido que les digas que no pueden ver o hablar con Jacob, porque si también me dijo tu primo lo que pretendes no le hagas esto a él, el es un chico que tiene muy pocos amigos hijo yo creo que debiste decir…

-**ya basta madre no te metas, yo haré lo que quiera ni tu ni nadie me dirá que hacer y si yo quiero prohibirle todo a Jacob tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer**

-hijo real mente creo que lo mejor es hacer la separación de impronta como me lo pediste, el no merece que tu le hagas….

-**deja de decidir que debo o no debo hacer y si lo quiero tenerlo o no eso ni a ti ni a nadie le debe importar, además deja de pensar que es lo mejor para él solo yo puedo hacerlo**

De pronto Brandon cuelga le da coraje que su madre le diga siempre lo que debe, puede y no debe hacer, así sin más con su furia aun en ebullición entro a la casa jalando de la mano de Jacob, salió con él, no sin antes gritarles a los otros que no lo siguieran y que no podían regresar a casa de Jacob, que se largaran a otro lado que él y Jacob tenían muchas cosas que tratar

Pero en cuanto llego a la casa de Jacob, Brandon subió sin más las escaleras aun tirando del brazo de Jacob


	19. Chapter 19

**Remordimiento **

En cuanto entraron en el cuarto Brandon le soltó y se puso a maldecir a su madre por lo que le dijo, estaba aun muy molesto aunque él no supiera cual era la razón real de su enojo, Jacob noto que Brandon estaba medio trasformado así que se acerco y lo abrazo por atrás tratando de calmarlo

-tranquilo ¿qué paso?

-nada solo…tu no me dejaras como los demás ¿verdad?

-claro que no

-Jacob dime la verdad, con sinceridad ¿quieres estar conmigo después de lo que te hice?, ¿tú no estás enojado como los demás?

-ya te lo había dicho yo estaré contigo mientras tu así lo quieras, haré lo que tú me pidas, seré lo que tú quieres que sea, tu amigo, tu hermano, tu novio, tu amante, tu esposo, lo que tú quieras y en la connotación que tú quieras, no te obligo a nada solo a que me dejes estar cerca de ti

Mientras decía esto lo abrazo más fuerte, lo acaricio mientras le daba besos en el cuello para relajarlo y que volviera a su forma original

-Jacob yo estoy arrepentido de tratarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora, siento tanto remordimiento por qué de toda la gente tu eres el único que me trata bien, que me quiere mucho, me has demostrado lo mucho que me amas aunque yo no te correspondía como te lo mereces, de alguna forma hoy me di cuenta que en realidad yo…te amo y bueno en realidad todo lo que había hecho ha sido por celos y miedo a que me dejaras como los demás, pero el hecho de que tú me dijeras que querías estar conmigo me ayudo a comprender lo mucho que me aras falta si hago lo de desunión así que yo quería pedirte bueno si tu aun quieres que…nos…unamos…y…bueno yo entenderé si tu ya no quieres

Brandon se separo, giro para verle y esperar una respuesta, al ver que no venia temió que ya no quisiera, así que Brandon lo abrazo llorando, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Jacob, pero Jacob lo separo un poco luego de asimilar lo que le pedía Brandon, no podía estar más contento así que le dio un beso suave y muy dulce, Brandon se relajo al verse correspondido, Jacob mientras lo juntaba a la cama

Mientras tanto en casa de los Cullen los chicos luego de que Jacob y Brandon se fueran se quedaron muy nerviosos y preocupados

-no se preocupen estoy segura que Jacob lograra calmarlo, mejor díganos ¿cómo les va les está gustando Forks?

La primera en preguntar fue Esme tratando de calmar a los jóvenes

-la verdad si es muy tranquilo a comparación con México que es más ruidoso (Gaby)

-me alegra (Alice)

-la verdad no esperaba que mi primo se comportara así por favor discúlpenlo, es solo que su animal interno y su yo normal no están de acuerdo pero cuando se arreglen estoy seguro que todo cambiara y se disculpara (Lucas)

-estoy seguro pero dime ¿porque es así? (Carlisle)

-bueno el ha sufrido mucho, algunas de sus parejas lo engañaron o lo abandonaron en muy malas formas y por eso el se cerró, pero desde que llego Jacob él ha estado cambiando, aunque a veces es más cerrado de lo normal, en otras muy abierto aunque claro solo con Jacob (Gaby)

-que mal pobre pero seguro todo mejora (Esme)

-yo espero que así sea ya que al parecer está llegando a un punto donde solo le queda aceptarlo totalmente o dejarlo definitivamente, pero por lo que veo será aceptarlo totalmente (Lucas)

-bueno si no tienen donde quedarse, qué les parece si se quedan aquí, digo no es como si nosotros usáramos las camas o algo así, así que qué dicen (Alice)

-ustedes que dicen chicos

Lucas les pregunto a los demás, todos aceptaron ya que por lo visto Brandon y Jacob tendrían cosas que hacer, pero ellos esperaban que fuera la decisión concluyente por el bien de ambos

Así que una vez que todos terminaron de cenar les dijeron en que cuartos podían dormirse mientras los demás asían sus cosas

Brandon dejo que Jacob tomara el control de la situación.

Brandon estaba recostado sobre el colchón de la habitación mientras Jacob encima de él ambos besándose, los besos eran lentos y dulces, Jacob con una mano se detenía para no poner todo su peso sobre Brandon quien tenía una mano en el abdomen de Jacob mientras que con la otra trataba de quitarle parte de su ropa, Jacob también trataba de quitarle parte de la ropa, mientras esto ocurría Jacob a ratos se separaba para susurrarle a Brandon lo mucho que lo amaba y que no lo dejaría nunca, esto asía que Brandon se convenciera mas de que entregarse por completo sin miedos era lo correcto, Jacob era diferente le había demostrado ser digno, Brandon era el único que en esta relación debía cargar con el peso de ser juzgado, pero agradecía que Jacob lo entendiera y le hubiera dado tiempo, ahora ambos tendrían la mejor recompensa por lo que vivieron, amor.

Brandon ya se encontraba sin ropa al igual que Jacob, Brandon se tomo un tiempo para observar con detenimiento el cuerpo de su Jacob mientras que Jacob observaba con detenimiento el suyo, no podía dejar de pensar lo equivocado que estaba.

Con una mano empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Jacob, empezando con la cara despacio sin prisas, después bajo su mano por el cuello de Jacob, luego delineo el pecho, el abdomen, mientras Jacob no dejaba de verlo y suspirar ante las caricias que le daba, Brandon bajo su mano hasta llegar al miembro de Jacob acariciándolo lentamente y analizando cada curva y línea de este, pronto Jacob gemía de excitación, Brandon con la otra mano lo atrajo para un beso lento, lo observo durante todo el tiempo que lo acaricio hasta que lo beso.

Jacob al separarse del beso también empezó a observar con más detenimiento el cuerpo de Brandon, vio su cara con el pircing de la ceja, tomo con su mano la cara delineando sus facciones mas finas muy diferentes de las suyas, luego la fue bajando hasta acariciar el cuello, luego el pecho, el abdomen, el pircing que tenía en el ombligo, los tatuajes que tenía en la cadera fueron delineados y acariciados asiendo que Brandon gimiera ante estos actos, luego Jacob bajo su mano tomando el miembro de Brandon y acariciándolo muy levemente, luego acaricio las piernas de Brandon asiendo que las separara y se acomodara asiendo que los miembros estuvieran uno junto al otro rozándose y asiendo que los dos sacaran gemidos, Jacob se acerco y beso de nuevo la boca de Brandon esta vez con más excitación, Brandon luego del beso se acerco a la oreja de Jacob para poderle susurrar

-ahora debes prepararme

-¿estás seguro de querer continuar?

-si, por favor sigue, ¿amenos que no quieras?

-claro que quiero solo quería estar seguro

Jacob volvió a besar a Brandon en los labios pero esta vez metió con cuidado su mano por la espalda de Brandon llegando hasta la entrada y con cuidado empezó a dilatarla para no lastimarlo, esto acomodo de lado a los chicos para que Jacob pudiera hacerlo mejor sin lastimar a Brandon

Después de un rato ambos chicos estaban muy excitados, Jacob acomodo el cuerpo de Brandon para poder penetrarlo, Brandon estaba muy ansioso pero tranquilo, Jacob beso la boca de Brandon mientras lo iba penetrando, a pesar de haberlo preparado Brandon sentía como si fuera su primera vez, le recordó la forma torpe que lo habían hecho él y Sergio esa primera vez y a pesar de que tenía mucho de no ser el pasivo la sensación fue muy diferente a la de aquella vez, Brandon se sentía como si fuera mucho mejor, como si no lograra describirla, era como tocar el cielo, como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien o como si no importara nada, era como si esos brazos que lo rodeaban justo ahora trataran de trasmitirle todo el amor que sentían, Brandon se sentía abrumado sentía que le trasmitían eso y mucho mas era como sentirse completo como sentir todas las emociones juntas

Jacob se sentía igual, nunca imagino que hacer el amor se sintiera tan bien, desde su posición observaba a Brandon, su rostro mostraba lo abrumado que el chico estaba y por un momento Jacob se asusto pero Brandon al verlo le dijo que todo estaba bien que continuara

Jacob empezó un vaivén lento y placentero para ambos poco a poco iba acelerando las estocadas de pronto toco un punto donde Brandon gimió fuerte, le pidió ir más rápido y que tratara de darle en el mismo punto Jacob así lo hizo, durante la penetración Jacob acariciaba el cuerpo de Brandon

Brando por su lado tenía el rostro enterado en el cuello de Jacob, Jacob a ratos mordisqueaba el cuello de Brandon buscando aumentar el placer de Brandon, luego de un rato Brandon fue el primero en venirse entre los dos cuerpos, su cuerpo al contraerse lograba que Jacob por fin concluyera mojándose dentro de Brandon

Cuando lograron calmarse Brandon estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Jacob el cual tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara, al sentir que Brandon se movía separo un poco sus brazos que lo abrazaran para que pudiera moverse pero Brandon solo se acerco mas a Jacob y le dijo

-gracias

-¿de qué?

-por insistir con lo nuestro en verdad lamento si te lastime

-no importa ahora estamos juntos y ahora si es para siempre ¿no?

-si ahora si es para siempre

Brandon se acerco a los labios de Jacob, primero delineo los labios, luego introdujo su lengua explorando la cálida boca de Jacob sintiendo que nunca tendría suficiente

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Jacob, quien aun con Brandon abrazándolo sentía como si todo hubieras sido un sueño, enterró su cara en el cabello de Brandon olfateándolo y deslizo su mano por la espalda de este hasta llegar al trasero acariciándolo, luego su cara fue al cuello donde beso y lamio todo lo que descubría, Brandon seguía dormido pero se removía por las caricias

Brandon despertó sintiendo como unas manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo y una lengua lamia su cuello, no se inquieto por que sabía que era Jacob y se sentía seguro y tranquilo por la presencia de Jacob, se dejo hacer y su boca dejo escapar unos gemidos que le avisaron a Jacob que su huella ya estaba despierta

-buenos días ¿quieres que pare?

-no

Así que Jacob siguió hasta que sus bocas se encontraron y se dieron un beso lleno de promesas y amor, era en si un despertar nuevo al que habían estado teniendo hasta ahora y los dos se sentían abrumados con la alegría que sentían, el beso termino por la falta de aire pero Brandon sentía que algo le faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto, de pronto supo que era

-Jacob creo que tengo algo que hacer y tal vez quieras acompañarme

-¿qué es?

-disculparme con los vampiros, el remordimiento no va a dejarme descansar y prefiero que sea mientras aun siento tanta euforia

-¿remordimiento he? por mi puedes no hacerlo no me molestare

-lo sé pero yo me refería mas específicamente a tu hermana adoptiva bella, sé que es importante para ti y si quieres puedo quitarle los efectos de la pasta, ¿qué dices si vamos y de paso pedimos disculpas a los demás? Ya sabes tanto lobos como vampiros

-así que ya estas más tranquilo

-sí creo que mi primo tenía razón todo se debía a mi animal interno, se sentía muy inseguro pero después de unirnos completamente anoche todo se ve diferente ahora

Jacob dejo de acariciar a Brandon y ambos chicos se levantaron se bañaron y vistieron para ir a buscar a los demás

Jacob abrazo a Brandon por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla dándole fuerzas para disculparse

Los vampiros mientras tanto estaban descansando, de pronto escucharon que alguien se acercaba pero no sabían quién, Edward fue el primero en saber ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos, les dijo a los demás quien era y todos se prepararon para lo que sea que viniera

Esme abrió la puerta dejándoles entrar a los chicos, una vez que todos estuvieran en la sala tanto guerreros como vampiros Brandon empezó a hablar, se disculpo por su comportamiento y les explico que todo ya estaba arreglado y que además le quitaría los efectos de la pasta a bella y si ellos querían también a ellos como muestra de su arrepentimiento

Luego de arreglar las cosas con los vampiros los guerreros se fueron y una vez en casa de Jacob Brandon se disculpo con sus miembros de su camada, todos lo disculparon y esperaban que en un futuro no se repitiera

Un día después los guerreros ya estaban listos para partir, todos tenían sus equipajes listos y ya salían rumbo al aeropuerto para ir a casa

Cuando llegaron a casa Brandon se disculpo con su madre, luego guio a los chicos a los que serian sus habitaciones ya que no estaban en la hacienda de sus abuelos sino en la ciudad, todos estaban listos para entrar a la escuela

Brandon decidió que Jacob y el no necesitaban un habitación aparte así que después de decirle a sus padres que por fin Jacob y él se unieron se pusieron contentos, pero un poco preocupados por que no habían tomado las medidas necesarias para que Brandon no quedara en estado, así que los padres se quedaron preocupados por lo que podría pasar por ese descuido, pero de momento no podían más que esperar ya que las cosas pintaban bien por el momento


	20. Chapter 20

Cuatro años han pasado, en los que no solo tuvieron que enfrentar algunos de los compañeros de Brandon los cuales siempre estaban acosándolo al saber que por fin tenía una pareja estable, pese a estos y muchos otros problemas menores aun seguían juntos. Brandon trabaja ahora en la empresa donde su madre era socia y Jacob trabajaba en un taller mecánico que pusieron entre los lobos, todos a excepción de Sam quien estudiaba junto a coco trabajaban en el taller, cuando tenían mucho trabajo también sus parejas les ayudaban para que terminaran rápido y pudieran estar juntos descansando

Brandon salió de la empresa, subió a su moto, pero en vez de ir a la casa fue a dar unas vueltas por una reserva de animales que tenían muy cerca del trabajo, le ayudaba a despejar su mente ya que últimamente todos veían que algo le atormentaba, los únicos que sabían que tenía eran su abuelo y su primo, los cuales tenían terminantemente prohibido decir que era lo que lo perturbaba, de forma que de un tiempo a la fecha venía dando paseos a la reserva, esas tardes perdidas donde se escapaba para correr con otros animales nadie sabía a dónde iba o incluso desconocían que salía temprano y que ese tiempo lo ocupaba para vagar, pero su madre que ahora era la encargada de su nuevo horario sabia que algo no cuadraba de sus horas perdidas, ¿dónde iba? ¿Qué asía? ¿por qué lo hacía? y Jacob lejos de molestarle más bien le preocupaba, por que aun que él lo negara lo escuchaba llorar en las noches cuando creía que ya se había dormido, le pregunto que le pasaba y el se molesto negando lo ocurrido tirándolo de a loco, hizo que pensara que tal vez si se había equivocado, pero luego de una semana de lo mismo sabía que no era su imaginación y que lo que tuviera a su pareja en ese estado era muy duro de asimilar, esperaba que cuando estuviera listo se lo dijera, pero ya llevaba un mes así y su límite fue rebasado al ver que su pareja llevaba una semana saliendo temprano y se perdía quien sabe donde

Era viernes Jacob vio que tenía el tiempo justo para recoger a su pareja, salió a buscar a su pareja luego de informarse sobre la verdadera hora de salida, dejo el taller, llego a la empresa, vio a lo lejos que Brandon iba saliendo de la empresa así que lo siguió de lejos, esperaba que no lo notara, para fortuna de él Brandon transitaba ensimismado como para notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor lo cual no era novedad, pero si peligroso ya que iba manejando la moto, por suerte la carretera que recorrían estaba vacía

Luego de casi media hora manejando llegaron a lo que parece una reserva de animales vio la malla recorrer una gran cantidad de bosque, vio a Brandon estacionar la moto, luego de quitarse el casco camino asía la entrada de la reserva pago su entrada y camino por el espeso bosque lejos del vereda marcada mirando que nadie lo notara entonces el hizo lo mismo

Llevaba un rato caminando hasta que noto que Brandon ya no era humano si no un jaguar, siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que lo vio detenerse bajo un árbol viendo algo en la distancia o pensando

(POV Brandon)

Como le digo, piensa, piensa, que tal si le pido a mi primo que le diga, no eso no, que tal si no le digo y…qué diablos, porque a mí… ¿por qué de entre todos tubo que pasarme a mí?

Porque no puedo ser como esos animales tan solo verlos me hace sentir más triste y a la vez más relajado, tan solo quisiera que mi abuelo encuentre algo para solucionar esto, el me dijo que tal vez con una de sus pociones logre que… pero no … solo estar aquí me logra tranquilizar, Jacob amor porque siento que estas aquí, tal vez es solo que quisiera poder decirte lo que me pasa o que ya te estoy extrañando, tan solo quisiera poder llorar junto a ti mientras me consuelas

(Fin POV)

Jacob ve que su pareja está llorando, lo cual le es extraño nunca lo vio llorar en su forma animal, es mas triste que su forma humana, verlo así le parte el corazón, pero no sabe que es peor espiarlo o dejarlo llorar de esa forma, Jacob decide arriesgarse y se acerca con cuidado de no asustar a su pareja, Brandon está lanzando gruñidos doloridos, el ruido de su llanto evita que escuchar que alguien está con él, solo se da cuenta de la presencia de Jacob cuando este ya está junto a él abrazándolo, pero Brandon lejos de asustarse o dejar de llorar ase que llore con mas preocupación

Jacob estaba junto a Brandon, toma su cabeza y la inclina sobre su pecho tratando de calmarlo, cosa que logra ya que Brandon es humano de nuevo

-¿quieres hablar sobre esto?

-yo solo no sé como decírtelo

-está bien tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, además no importa lo que sea los dos estamos juntos y superaremos lo que te tiene así

-bien solo dame un beso antes de decirte

Brandon tiene miedo que después de decirle a Jacob se moleste, así que el beso en parte es para darse ánimos y en caso de que Jacob quiera alejarse quiere tener algo que lo recuerde

Jacob se acerca lamiendo los suaves labios de Brandon, sus lenguas se acarician dando todo el amor que siente uno por el otro, pero la falta de aire hace que no puedan seguir

Brandon da un suspiro antes de empezar su relato

Unos meses antes

Brandon estaba en su cuarto acababa de acostarse para descansar ya que tuvo mucho trabajo y quería dormir un poco antes de que Jacob llegara del taller y entonces pudieran comer, desde que estaban casados hace dos años venían asiendo lo mismo, el que llegara primero esperaba al otro para que pudieran comer, ese día le pidieron a Lucas que fuera por los chicos al taller ya que Gaby y Usher tuvieron que irse en el auto, Usher quería decirle algo importante a Gaby a solas

Cuando llegaron los chicos bajo Brandon y después de saludar con un beso a Jacob fueron a comer, al poco rato llego la pareja anunciando que se casarían, lo cual no sorprendió pero si los puso felices y después de darles su felicitaciones todos fueron a sus cuartos, al poco rato Jacob y Brandon que estaban viendo una película acorrucados oyeron a Dayan gritar muy asustado

Llegaron al cuarto de su primo, vieron que estaba desmayado con su esposo abrazándolo tratando de despertarlo, pero no podía, estaba bañándose y cuando salió lo encontró en el suelo, su abuelo lo reviso y les informo que estaba esperando un bebe, todos se pusieron muy felices, claro que al momento Brandon no le dio importancia pero al pasar de los meses vio lo lindo y deseoso que Lucas estaba por su primer bebe y bueno Brandon empezó a desear quedar embarazado también, pero luego de dos meses y nada se empezó a preocupar así que le dijo a su abuelo y él lo reviso pero no había nada que dijera que no podía tener un hijo, así estuvo un tiempo, cuando su hermana llevaba un mes de casada le informo que también estaba esperando un bebe se deprimió mas y fue cuando empezó a llorar y a dar paseo por la reserva, su abuelo y su primo le pidieron que no se deprimiera pero fue imposible, su abuelo le dijo que conocía una pócima que tal vez le ayudaría a embarazarse pero tomaba tiempo hacerla y estaba en espera de que la termine y ver qué pasaba

Cuando Brandon termino su relato, Jacob sentía que había algo que aun no le decía y algo le decía que era la razón de que estuviera más deprimido de lo normal

-¿por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

-quizás por que solo estoy pensando como decirte la peor parte

-bien que es, dime, sabes que te amo no importa que, no me tienes confianza

-yo…hace una semana tome la poción según mi abuelo yo ya debería estar embarazado pero…no paso nada y…y…

Brandon volvió a llorara al recordar lo que le dijo su abuelo

_-lo siento hijo, si con eso no pudiste entonces nada podrá hacerlo, lo siento, lo único que se me ocurre es inseminación o que alguien les preste su matriz, tal vez adoptar o algo así_

Luego de que le dijera lo que dijo su abuelo sobre la poción, Brandon siguió llorando esperanzado de que Jacob no lo dejara por eso

Jacob aun estaba desconcertado, aun no entendía que era lo que le preocupaba a su esposo, de pronto supo que lo que lo tenía así no era el no poder embarazarse, era el que él se molestara por que el no pudiera, lo cual era una tontería por que el al ser su impronta se volvió todo su universo, era la razón de su vida y esto no tenias sentido

-Jacob se separo de su esposo

-Brandon mírame

-no

Brandon estaba abrazando a Jacob, Jacob tenía su cuerpo recargado sobre el árbol sentado con las piernas estiradas y un poco separadas ya que Brandon estaba sentado en medio de ellas frente a él, Brandon tenía sus piernas alrededor, su cara estaba enterrada en el cuello de Jacob

-Brandon mírame por favor amor

Brandon retiro su cara de donde estaba y miro a Jacob a los ojos

-no me importa que no podamos tener hijos, entiende que para mí lo único importante eres tu amor y si tu quieres podemos adoptar o hacer alguna de esas técnicas de inseminación o lo que quieras, lo único que me importa es tu bienestar, está claro yo te amo por ti no porque me puedas o no dar hijos

Brandon asintió más tranquilo y volvió a enterrar su cara en el cuello de Jacob, Jacob continuo dándole caricias y besos, pronto vieron como en lo lejos se metía el sol dándoles un hermoso atardecer

En la noche cuando llegaron, todos ya estaban dormidos, Brandon y Jacob subieron a su cuarto, habían acordado que tal vez intentarían lo de la inseminación pero, eso no le quitaba la tristeza a Brandon de que nunca podrían tener un hijo que fuera de los dos

Al llegar a su cuarto Brandon se acostó, Jacob le acompaño después de darse un baño, se abrazaron trasmitiéndose todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ninguno tenia ánimos de hacer el amor Brandon por la tristeza y Jacob por la tristeza de su esposo ya sentía igual que él, pero era feliz por tener a su esposo y un hijo aunque sería lindo no era lo más importante, sino el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro (¿continuara?)


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogo 2****(**final)

Jacob estaba en el taller cuando recibió una llamada por el celular y antes de que los chicos le pudieran preguntar qué pasaba el ya estaba montado en la moto

Ya pasaban las 4 de la tarde cuando entro Jacob cargando con Brandon y al parecer venían en el carro de la mama de Brandon, cuando entraron en la casa acostaron a Brandon en su cama, le pidieron al abuelo y a Lucas que lo revisaran

Lucas cerró la puerta mientras que el abuelo revisaba los signos

-¿que tiene abuelo?

-pues hasta ahora no parece nadan grave, los signos son normales

-dijeron que se desmayo

-veamos tráeme el estetoscopio

Después de escuchar un rato se alejo sorprendido y miro a Lucas que estaba poniendo en la mesita algunas pociones, por si necesitaban darle alguna a su primo, pero al ver que su abuelo no reaccionaba se empezó a asustar

-¿que tiene? ¿Es algo malo?

El abuelo no se movió, Lucas desesperado se acerco y zarandeo a su abuelo esta que dijo en un susurro

-ya sé porque no puede embarazarse

-¿Qué?

-ya se…

-escuche la primera vez, lo que quiero decir es ¿qué es lo que tiene?

Afuera de la habitación todos estaban impacientes, querían saber por qué tardaban tanto, de pronto la puerta se abrió, por ella salieron Lucas y el abuelo, ambos iban muy pálidos, Lucas casi con los ojos brillosos reteniendo las lagrimas, Dayan se acerco para abrazarlo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta mientras se acerca coco

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta ahora Gaby

-sabemos por qué no han podido embarazarse

Dice el abuelo pero mirando a Jacob quien no se ha movido desde que salieron

-bien pues dilo lo resolvemos y listo

-lo siento Gaby pero es más complicado que eso

-pero si tiene solución verdad abuelo sabes cuánto Brandon quiere tener un bebe de Jacob

-coco lose hija, si tiene solución, solo que tomara tiempo y no es tan fácil, como dijimos tenemos que pedir ayuda

Jacob se para y entra a la habitación dejándolos hablar, a él ya no le importaba eso, lo único que quería era que Brandon estuviera bien, se acerca a la cama tomándole de la mano se recuesta, se acerca y le susurra al oído

-se que nos estás oyendo desde hace rato

Luego le da un beso en los labios

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-te conozco, además te escuche caminar

-lo siento, dime ¿qué opinas de lo que dijo mi abuelo?

-no sé todo, solo dijo algo de necesitar ayuda y que será complicado, pero aun no dice que es, ¿tú sabes?

-si se, lo escuche ablando con Lucas al parecer mi trasformación de jaguar interfirió con mis órganos internos reproductivos, dice que con lo único que puede arreglarse es unas operación y como sabrás no puedo llegar a un hospital cualquiera y pedir que la hagan, mi abuelo es doctor ya sabes, la podría hacer, pero el problema es que no tiene el equipo, además necesita mínimo 2 doctor mas y Lucas aun no termina la escuela, aun cuando él puede ayudarlo necesitan otro doctor y un donador para cambiar el órgano que dalló la trasformación

-y si le pedimos ayuda al doctor Cullen, no creo que se moleste, según se tiene el equipo necesario y tal vez también pueda conseguir el órgano faltante

-bien supongo que si podríamos pedirle ayuda

Cuando termino de hablar Brandon, el teléfono celular de Jacob sonó

-¿bueno?

-hola Jacob, papá dice que les ayudara y que mañana tendrá listo un donador, además de que ya tiene listo todo para que vengan Brandon, Lucas, el señor Fernando y tu, para este fin de semana, te mando por mail los datos del vuelo que apartamos y ya está todo pagado, solo falta que vengan, adiós

-adiós

-¿Quién era?

-pues era Alice, al parecer vio todo y ya tienen todo listo solo falta que empaquemos e ir

-¿y ya eso es todo?

-si

Los chicos se besaron ya más relajados, mientras se besaban Jacob metió su mano por la espalda de Brandon y empezó a restregarse contra la dureza de Brandon mientras este no paraba de gemir, Jacob separo sus bocas, busco el cuello de Brandon, lo lamio y mordió sensualmente mientras su mano ya se encontraba en el trasero de Brandon acariciándolo, mientras tanto Brandon no se quedo quieto, sus manos estaban acariciando el cuerpo de Jacob, una acariciaba el fuerte y marcado abdomen, mientras que la otra estaba acariciando sus miembros, al poco rato ya estaban compartiendo besos apasionados, ambos se restregaban cada vez con más rapidez y desespero hasta que culminaron juntos, ninguno quiso levantarse así que como estaban se durmieron otro rato.

Al poco tiempo entro su abuelo y les dijo que ya estaba todo listo para la cena, los chicos bajaron después de arreglarse.

ya que estaban sentados la familia les dijo su situación, de que el abuelo le reviso y pudo descubrir lo que afectaba para poder quedar embarazado, les dijo que no lo había notado antes porque al parecer esto se mostraba durante la luna llena, que es cuando su cuerpo trata de arreglar el imperfecto, por eso se desmayo, solo con la operación lo lograrían ya que si esperaban a que el cuerpo lo arreglara por si solo como hasta ahora tardara mas, por ser un hombre su tiempo de reproducción era más corto y que no sabían cuanto tiempo le tomaría , Brandon y Jacob les dijeron acerca de la llamada de la chica Cullen, todos estaban contentos de tener la solución tan pronto, ya todos más relajados terminaron de cenar.

A la mañana todos prepararon sus equipajes y fueron a lo de los Cullen.

Solo queda decir que todo resulto bien, descubrieron una chica que acababa de morir por un accidente y era donadora, los chicos tuvieron que esperar un año por lo menos para intentarlo de nuevo, para su felicidad tuvieron suerte, quedaron embarazados y ahora están esperando dos bebes , si tendrán gemelos.

Lucas y Dayan tuvieron una niña a quien pusieron por nombre Susy.

Gaby y Usher tuvieron un niño, le pusieron Leo.

Jacob y Brandon esperan que sean dos niños, les pondrán Eddy, Terry.

Sam y socorro apenas van a casarse pero dentro de dos años más tendrán una niña y le pondrán zafiro

**Me gustaría agradecer a las personas que leyeron esta historia y les digo que no voy a hacer una segunda parte, pero si alguno quiere continuarla no me molesta les doy mi permiso de usar los personajes que cree (Socorro, Gabriela, Brandon, Usher, Lucas; Dayan, Sam, Don Fernando, Agustín y Sofía) los otros como sabrán no son míos**


End file.
